Island Holiday from Hell
by ashleigh granger
Summary: Edward leaves Bella stranded when she finds him cheating on her during a vacation in the Virgin Islands
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight, I do own a creepy poster of Edward Cullen. Oh and an unhealthy obsession with Jasper and Emmett.**

Chapter 1: Stranded

BPOV

We were on vacation. A very very much needed vacation. My husband Edward, and I had decided to come to St Croix for a two week getaway. Edward is a doctor, a very good doctor. And me, I'm one of the best micro-biologists at the same hospital where he works. That's how we met actually. I was on break with my best friend Alice and we had decided to go to the hospital caf to eat. Me being my clumsy self, I ran into the bronze haired God also known as Edward Masen, literally. It was a match made in heaven from that moment on.

But anyways back to the present. I was heading back to the hotel from my impromptu shopping trip. It was much earlier than I had anticipated, but I was hoping to convince Edward to go out to an early dinner, and possibly a night on the town.

I took the elevator up to the eighth floor, and walked to our suite. I heard voices, but I just assumed it was the television.

I wish I had been right.

I walked in the door quietly, not wanting to wake Edward if he had decided to take a nap. The things I heard made my toes curl, and my hair stand on end.

"Edward, you have to tell her, or let me go. I can't keep doing this. That's the way it's going to have to be."

I knew that voice. Very well.

"Alice, I don't love her, I want to be with you, I will tell her as soon as we get back home."

I chose that moment to make my presence known.

"Why don't you tell me now Edward. Hello Alice." I had to let her know she wouldn't be off the hook either.

The looks on both of their faces would have been comical, had my heart not been breaking.

"Bella, it isn't what it looks like."

"Well Alice, why don't you tell me what it was then, cause from where I was standing it looked like you were laying in bed naked wrapped around my husband." Sarcasm is about a bitch, but it was my defense mechanism. I just couldn't help it. It was the only thing keeping me from going over to her and yanking her by her hair to the bathroom and drowning her.

She couldn't say anything after that, so Edward figured he would open his mouth and try his luck.

"Bella,…"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP EDWARD!!!"

"All I want to know is how long this has been going on." Maybe I shouldn't have asked, but my morbid curiosity got the better of me.

Edward wouldn't man up and answer so I looked to Alice.

"Answer me God damnit." My voice was so low, it was barely above a whisper.

"Eight months" she answered sadly. Was she sad that she had been caught, or did she regret sleeping with her best friend's husband? My bet would be on the former. Alice, the little pixie whore, always gets what she wants. The manipulative little bitch always has and she always will.

"both of you get the hell out now." My voice was low and dripping with venom.

"Bell…"

"I said GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!!" I screamed. "I don't ever want to see either of your faces again. Just go."

EdPOV

I can't believe she reacted the way she did. She was being so overly damn dramatic.

I have never been so embarrassed in my life. When I opened the door and walked out into the hallway, everyone on the floor it seems was standing there staring at me.

Alice opened her door and pulled me into her room.

I didn't waste any time. I figured she wanted me again, so I pushed her against the wall and started kissing her. At first she responded, just like always, then she pushed me away.

"I can't do this anymore Edward."

"Why the hell not?"

"I just lost my best friend, because of the mistake I made of sleeping with you. I just broke her heart, and her marriage. Does it not bother you that your wife is in there hurting because of us? Because we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves?"

"No, it really doesn't bother me at all. I haven't actually been in love with Bella since right after we got home from our honeymoon."

"So let me get this straight. Instead of asking for a divorce, you just decided to string Bella along for three years? She thought you were still happy with her."

"No, I wasn't happy. But I am a possessive man, and she belongs to me."

"You, Edward, are nothing but a piece of shit. Bella is not a possession, what kind of Neanderthal bullshit is that? Now if you don't move out of my way, I will make sure you can't have sex with anyone for a very fucking long time. I am leaving!"

With that Alice walked out of the room, bags in tow, and got on the elevator.

Bella had not only embarrassed me, but she lost me my mistress. The little bitch would pay!

About this time I realized I had her airline ticket and ID with me. I called and cancelled her credit cards. There were no questions asked, when I called to report them stolen. Being her husband I had access to all her account information, as well as authorization to speak with anyone at the company on her behalf.

After I did this, I made my way to the airport. I traded my ticket in for one that left in only a couple of hours and got a refund for hers. If she found a way home it would be a miracle.

BPOV

Fuck, fuck, fuck!!! Fuck Edward Masen to the deepest, hottest, fiery pits of hell. I couldn't find my plane ticket, but when I tried to call the airline and change the departure date to get a new one I was politely informed that my ticket had already been refunded.

I tried to purchase a new one. My credit card was declined. Both of them. After trying to run them a few more times the woman on the phone 'accidentally' disconnected the call.

Well, I could use this time to call the credit card company and find out why the hell my cards, that were completely down to zero balance were being declined. I was informed, again, 'politely' that my cards had been reported stolen. When I asked who had called in the report I was told my husband had called. He had evidently told them that I was too stressed out to call, and he was acting on my behalf.

By the time I got off the phone I was fuming. Surprising really that steam wasn't coming out of my ears.

It was getting on in the evening, but it was still fairly nice outside. I decided to go see if I couldn't calm down by walking on the beach.

I stepped off the deck behind the hotel, about the time my feet hit the sand my ass was hitting the ground.

I looked up to see a massive brown hulking beast getting ready to jump on me. I was honestly terrified. It took me a second to realize the thing was a dog.

All of a sudden the animal stopped. I turned my gaze to see a large hand in front my face. I followed the arm up to a handsome face with big blue eyes and dimples.

A/N: let me know how it is, and if I should bother continuing. This is a Bellsper story, some things will happen quickly, otherwise a fairly slow build.


	2. seize it

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would be in my bedroom with Jasper and Emmett at this point in time. As you can see, I am not. Therefore it is not mine.

Chapter 2: Seize It

"I'm so sorry miss; my dog doesn't realize that he isn't a little puppy anymore."

I took his offered hand and pulled myself up, brushing the sand off as I went. I peered cautiously around the incredible hulk to look at the massive beast. Holy shit, that thing had probably never been little a day in its life.

"You call that thing a dog?! It looks more like a horse!"

"Yeah, I really am sorry about that. My name is Emmett."

"I'm Bella. Um, Emmett, you might want to get your animal." I couldn't help but laugh. While we were introducing ourselves the massive dog had taken to chasing a pizza boy down the beach.

"Oh for the love of all things fucking holy! JAKE! Sit you dumbass mutt!"

Watching him chase his dog was nothing short of hysterical. He finally managed to catch him, and half dragged him by his collar back to where I was standing, laughing.

"Now please let me apologize again. The mutt just doesn't know any better."

"It's quite alright Emmett, no blood no foul."

"Well, let me make it up to you. Why don't you join me and my wife a little ways down the beach for a small bonfire?"

I stammered, "Oh um, are you sure your wife won't mind?"

"Positive, now let's go!"

He was like a little kid the whole way there. He and that mutant mutt of his played right where the breakers were coming in.

When we got to wherever it is that we were going, Emmett bounced (yes bounced) over to a beautiful blonde woman that he introduced as Rosalie. We hit it off pretty well, just watching the people milling around on the beach.

"So, Bella, how exactly did you meet Emmett?"

"Well, when that menace he calls a dog ran me over on the sand, he apologized and invited me over here."

"Oh my God! That's classic!" She was sitting there laughing her ass off. "Jake really is a menace. I keep telling Em that he needs to send the mutt to obedience school, he never listens though."

"I don't think obedience school would help, he would probably just tackle the instructors to the ground and sit on them."

We both laughed at this assessment.

After sitting and talking for a while, the conversation finally died down. We sat there in comfortable silence just watching the waves. It was about then that I felt someone staring at me. I turned to the left and noticed Rosalie just sitting watching me.

"Can I help you with something Rosalie?"

"Come swimming with me."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I don't have my suit with me, or any clothes to change into."

"You look to be about the same size as me. I'm sure I have something you can wear. Come with me!"

Gah, what is it with these people and pulling me places? I can't say I followed her into her house. I can however say that I was towed into her house behind her.

She pulled me up a flight of stairs and into her bedroom, where she proceeded to fling scraps of spandex at me. When I say scraps, I literally mean scraps. There were red scraps, blue scraps, purple, pink, and every other color imaginable.

Rosalie turned to look at me and noticed I hadn't moved since we came through the door.

"Come on Bella, pick one and get it on so we can go swimming.

I picked a suit and put it on. After looking in the mirror, I threw my clothes back on and followed Rosalie out of the house.

When we got back down to the beach I noticed there were a few more people than when we had left.

I hung back behind Rosalie nervously. I really didn't want to take my shorts and shirt off in front of these people. It seemed like everyone there was worthy of being a model, and here I am plain old Bella Masen.

Rosalie walked back over to me and before I could step back, she started removing my clothes for me. To say I was shocked would be a gross understatement.

I heard a whistle. When I looked up, Emmett was staring at his wife stripping my clothes off of me.

"Bella, lookin good, now where's my camera when I need it?"

I blushed and looked down at the sand. Rosalie put her hand under my chin and made me look at her. "Bella, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You look hot, and I'm sure everyone here agrees with me wholeheartedly. Now get your ass in the water."

Once again I found myself being dragged somewhere. She walked me up to Emmett, who proceeded to ask me exactly what I had to be shy about.

"Come on Bella, you're hot. If I didn't have my Rosie I would so totally be following you around like a lost puppy."

"Thank you Emmett."

We all got into the water and started splashing around. Emmett decided he wanted to play chicken. I tried to back out of the water when this idea came up, but it was a futile effort. Emmet yanked me back to him and put me on his shoulders. I looked to see who I was battling against, and saw Rosalie on the shoulders of a blonde man that could only be described as a freakin god. I tried not to stare, but damn, who wouldn't want to stare at him. He was absolutely gorgeous.

I came back to my senses when I heard Emmett's voice.

"Alright, best two out of three. And no fighting dirty. GO!"

Long story short, I ended up in the water twice, without much of a fight. The game was over before it began.

After our game I went back up to the blanket Rosalie and I had been on earlier. I must have dozed off for a few minutes, because I woke up when I felt Rosalie and Emmett sit down next to me.

"I was just wondering when the two of you moved down here, if you don't mind me asking."

Rosalie was the one that answered me.

"We came down here for our honeymoon four years ago. I fell in love with this place. When I told Emmett that I didn't want to go home, he told me we could move down here if I wanted to. The two of us decided to stay; we didn't even bother going back to the states. We sold our house, furniture and all. Had my brother ship our cars down here, and used the money from the sale of our house to buy this one. We basically started over. Neither one of us has ever regretted it."

"That's a nice story you two. I think I better head back to the hotel. It's kind of late."

Emmett piped up, "I'll walk you back. You don't need to be out by yourself this late."

"Oh, thank you. It was nice meeting you Rosalie."

"Call me Rose, and agree to come back tomorrow around five thirty." She laughed.

"Five thirty? I can do that. I'll see you tomorrow."

Emmett and I made small talk all the way back to my hotel. It was nice, I felt like I belonged down here. I needed to analyze that feeling, so I tucked it away in the back of my mind.

"Thank you, Emmett. I really appreciate you walking me back, and after the day I have had, I needed some down time."

"No problem. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, and if you need help finding the place again tomorrow, I programmed mine and Rose's cell numbers in your phone when you went up to the house."

"Okay, goodnight. And I will see you tomorrow."

I went back up to my room, and while I was lying in the bathtub I thought back to the feeling I had down on the beach.

The only thing running through my mind was Rose and Emmett's story of starting over on a whim. I decided right then and there what I was going to do. I was going to put all of the bullshit with Edward Masen behind me, and I was going to do what I wanted to do.

I was going to start over fresh. I was finally going to get the chance to really be me.

You know what they say. Carpe Diem.

And that's what I was going to do. I was going to stay on the island. Tomorrow was a new day. I would find a job, get an apartment, the hotel was paid up for another week. Hopefully I would be able to find something by then. I had enough traveler's checks to pay for a month's rent, and I could sell my wedding and engagement rings if I had to. No scratch that, I wanted to. I absolutely did not want to reinvent myself still wearing anything that connected me with that bastard.

I got out of the tub and dried off. After getting into my pajamas I figured I would watch a movie. About the time I laid down, my phone rang. The caller ID said rose. Evidently when Emmett programmed their numbers in my phone he called his and got mine. I answered after the third ring.

"Hey Rose, what's up?"

"Emmett wanted me to call you and tell you not to bother eating dinner before you head out tomorrow night. He said something about our friend Jasper bringing food and drinks out here. He also wanted to know if you minded it being another party instead of just the three of us like we had planned."

How she got that out in one breath I do not know.

"Sure Rose, that's fine with me. A party is cool."

"Awesome, well I'll talk to you tomorrow. And remember to wear your bathing suit this time."

I laughed and hung up. It felt nice to have a new friend. Someone who wasn't tied to my soon to be ex husband.

The last thing I thought as I drifted off to sleep was that yes, I was going to seize the day. Edward Masen didn't know what he lost when he fucked me over, but he would by the time I was finished with him. Stupid fucker probably thought I would come crawling back to him, begging him to take me back. But not me, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

It was ME TIME, and I planned to make the most of it.


	3. starting over

Disclaimer: If I ruled the universe then Emmett and Jasper would belong to me, along with Rosalie, because she's a bitch and I like her. As it were, I do not. Therefore I do not own Jasper, Emmett, or Rosalie. Or anything to do with Twilight for that matter.

Chapter 3: Starting Over

I woke up the next morning, feeling more refreshed than I had in a while. Then the events of yesterday came crashing back to me.

I didn't cry, not one single solitary tear. I was pissed off. How dare that bastard do that to me? He wasn't the only guilty party in this though. Alice fucking Brandon was just as guilty as him. She knew I loved Edward. She was my maid of honor at the damn wedding.

Shutting my mind off, I walked to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Today is the day I am going to start over.

I got out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my body. I needed to make a call. There was only one person who could help me now.

I picked up the phone and dialed.

"_Hey Bells, how's the vacation going."_

"Not too good sis. I need your advice, and I definitely need your legal prowess right now."

"_What happened?"_

"Vic, he was cheating on me with my best friend." And then the traitorous tears decided to spill. "I came back from shopping, and he was here with Alice."

"_Oh my God Bella. I'm coming over right now."_

"Not Possible Vic. I'm still in St. Croix. The fucker left me stranded here when I caught him and kicked him out of the room. He cancelled all my credit cards and returned my ticket. All I have with me is some traveler's checks and some of my belongings."

"Vic, I need your help getting a divorce. I don't want to have to come back to get it though. I have decided I'm going to stay here and make a new life for myself."

"_Bells are you sure? That's a big decision to make. Are you sure you aren't just doing it because he hurt you?"_

"He did hurt me, but no he isn't the reason I'm doing this. I'm tired of being the perfect wife, the perfect proper little lady. I want to be me. This is how I'm going to do it."

"_Well, Bella, tell me what you want to do to him."_

"Vic, the first thing I want is the divorce. As quickly as possible. I want the house and my money. The savings account is all mine. However it is in my name. I have proof that all the money in that account belongs to me. Lastly, I want him to pay for the hell he is putting me through."

"_I'm sure we can get the divorce fast tracked. As for the house, if you have proof that he was cheating on you, we can take him for everything he has. Not just the house and your money, but everything. Cars, house, the property in Texas. Hell if you want that ugly ass cat of his I'm sure we could get that too."_

"No Victoria! He can keep that cat. Hopefully by the time you're through with him, that will be the only pussy he can get."

"_Good one doll. Now let me get off here so I can go see what kind of damage I can do. Do you want to take back the name Swan, or stay with Masen?"_

"Swan, definitely not keeping his name."

"_Alright sis, I love you. If you need anything call me. If you want me to come down there and get you, I can and will."_

"Love you too Vic. Bye."

My sister rocks.

Laughing, I knew it was time to get my ass in gear and start getting ready to go.

I went into the bathroom to fix my hair and do my makeup. When I was satisfied with the way I looked I walked out to the room to get dressed.

I was looking for my clothes when I came across the bags I brought up with me yesterday. I had bought the prettiest skirt. It was a wrap-around skirt with pink hibiscus flowers embroidered on it. I grabbed that skirt and a pink halter top with a white shrug and got dressed. After I searched the room and found my shoes I was heading out the door.

…………….4:00 pm

I have never been so damn frustrated in my life! I walked all over this godforsaken island, and everywhere I went all I heard was, I'm sorry we aren't currently hiring. Well fuckitall!!!!!

I was beyond pissed, and to top it off I was expected to be at the party in an hour and a half.

I drug myself up off the bed that I just wanted to wallow in for the rest of the night.

I went to the bathroom and put my swimsuit on. After I washed my makeup off and let my hair down I went back to the room for my shorts.

I deemed myself ready and walked out of the room. I made it to the lobby and out past the pool deck.

Imagine my surprise when I looked up after I got down the stairs and saw a mountain of a man that goes by the name of Emmett.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"I figured I could come down here and escort you to the house for the party. I tried to call you, but your phone was turned off or something because it went straight to voicemail."

"Oh sorry, I did turn it off. I was out doing something and didn't want to be disturbed. I guess I just forgot to turn it back on."

"No problem. So how are you doing today?"

"Myeh, been better been worse. What about you and Rose?"

"Been out running with Jake most of today."

"Ha. Running with Jake, or after Jake?"

"Mostly after." He laughed.

The conversation just kind of died down after that. It was silent the rest of the walk to his house.

EmPOV

Wow she was awfully quiet most of the way to the house. She looks a little upset as well. I don't want to pry, we just met her, but it seems like she's really down.

We got back to the house and I found Rose sunning on the beach. I walked over to her and purposely stood in her sunlight to get her attention.

"What the hell Em? Get out of my sun!"

"Rose, I think something is wrong with our new friend. She was really quiet on the walk here, and she didn't smile or laugh much. She isn't acting the way she was yesterday."

"I wonder what's wrong with her. I'll ask her later. Now is probably not the best time since people are starting to show up."

"Okay Rosie."

BPOV

I have to say, there is something about hanging out with a bunch of new people on a beach that will bring up any bad mood you could be in. By the time the party was in full swing, I actually felt pretty good.

And then I saw him.

He was every girl's sex dream come to life. He had to be at least six three, muscular, but not like Emmett. Toned. Very nice. When I got close enough to observe a little more, I noticed his eyes were a startling shade of aqua. Not quite green, but not quite blue. Jesus he was fucking sex on legs. And I don't even think that was a good enough description of him.

When I realized I was staring at him I averted my gaze back down to the beach and just sat people watching for the rest of the night.

I was thinking about life in general when I felt Rose plop down beside me and just look at me for a moment. Everyone had cleared off; it was just me, her, and Emmett.

I gave her a questioning glance and looked down at the sand.

"Bella, what's the matter? You've been awfully quiet tonight."

"Just thinking guys. I've had a lot happen in a short amount of time, and I'm trying to grasp it."

"Do you want to talk about it? We'll listen if you do."

"Hmm, well. I'm supposed to be on vacation with my husband. But yesterday I went out shopping for a little while. When I went back to the room I found him in bed with my best friend. I told him to get out of the room and go stay in hers. Evidently both of them decided that they wanted to leave the island, and screw me over in the process." By this time I was crying. I felt two pairs of arms go around me. I hadn't even noticed that Emmett had moved to my other side, but he and Rosalie were both hugging me.

"Edward left, but before he did, he cancelled my credit cards, got a refund for my ticket, and managed to take off with my passport. Last night after I spent some time with the two of you, I decided that I would start fresh. I plan to stay here, maybe get an apartment, but his name is on my bank account, and he had those frozen. I went out today looking for a job, but nobody is hiring. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how bad this is hurting me."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. Nobody deserves to be put through that." Rosalie was almost in tears with me.

I don't remember much past that point, all I remember is staying in their arms and feeling that even though I had just met them that I felt safe with these two people.

EmPOV

"Em what do you want to do. I want to help her. But I don't know where to start."

"Rose, she's looking for a place to stay and a job. Maybe we could let her take the guest house. She would have to fix it up a little, but it would be a place for her. And maybe you could talk to Jasper about letting her waitress when it's busy."

"That's a good idea Em. I'll talk to Jasper in the morning. Then I'll talk to Bella. I doubt he will say no. Tourist season is getting ready to start and I can't do it all by myself."

"After you talk to Jazz, we can both sit down and talk to her about the guest house. I hope she says yes. I hate guys like her husband. You can tell she's hurting because of what he did. You can also tell she's just strong enough to make it if she wants to."

"Yeah. What an asshole. But not every man can be as good as you. She's a sweetheart. But we need to go to bed, there is a lot of stuff we need to do in the morning."

With that Rosalie and I headed to bed. After Bella's story I couldn't help but hold my beautiful angel of a wife that much closer to me, letting her know how much I love her.

With that we both drifted off to sleep.


	4. the meeting

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. Just like to play with the guys every now and then.

Chapter 4: The Meeting

I woke up in the morning, and the first thing going through my mind was 'where the fuck am I'? Then the night before came rushing back to me. I remembered everything. I remembered crying myself to sleep with the arms of two of the sweetest people I have ever met. Emmett must have carried me up here after I fell asleep.

I registered the voices of Rosalie and Emmett coming from downstairs. I hopped out of bed, made sure I was dressed, and went downstairs following the voices. I walked in to see Rosalie fixing breakfast, and Emmett reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Rose quipped.

"Morning guys. I want to say thank you for taking care of me last night. You didn't have to do that."

Emmett had to hold back a laugh. "You honestly think we would have left you on the beach? That would be a disaster waiting to happen."

"Thanks are still needed."

"No, they really aren't." Rose said sliding plates of food in front of Emmett and me.

"Bella, we actually wanted to talk to you about a couple of things before I have to leave for work."

"What's that?" I was kind of scared, what if they didn't want to be around me because of what I told them? These were the only two people I knew down here, I didn't want to chase them off.

Rose picked up on my fear almost immediately. "It's nothing bad, we just had a couple of ideas on your new start, that's all."

"We want to help you out, and we think we know how to start."

I looked at Emmett wondering what the strange glint in his eye might mean.

"Okaaaay."

"We bought this house and it came with a separate guest house. We have been playing around with the idea of renting it out. Rose and I talked last night; we want you to take the guest house. It only has one bedroom, but it's a good size place. It's bigger than any apartment you could find down here. And the price is right."

"What's the price?"

Rosalie spoke up then. "Until you get settled, rent is free. Later we can talk about details. Right now we just want you to know you have a place to stay."

"You guys are so sweet. I don't think I can accept though. I mean you don't even really know me."

"We can get to know you Bella, Rose and I want to do this. Now don't be stubborn and just say thanks Emmett and Rose."

"Thanks Emmett and Rose."

"You're welcome Bella. Now while I get ready to go to work, Rose can tell you what the other idea is."

With that Emmett got up and went upstairs to get ready.

"You told us yesterday that you were having trouble finding a job right?"

"Yes, it seems like no one is hiring right now."

"The bar I work at needs a waitress. If you would be willing, I already talked to the owner, and he said I can bring you in tonight and train you to waitress and bartend."

"That's fine with me. I can do either one."

"Alright. I will see you later today. I think Emmett is ready to go. Take some time to get your stuff gathered up, I will see you around four this afternoon. We'll get you checked out of the hotel and bring your stuff over here."

"Thank you again Rose. I don't think you know how much this means to me. I know I will be in your debt for the rest of my life for the way you and Emmett accepted me so openly."

"Bella, I thought we got all of the 'I owe you stuff out of the way'. Let's get going."

I hadn't even heard Emmett walk back into the kitchen, but there he was. "You know, for someone so huge you're awfully quiet."

"Yeah, I sneak up on Rosie all the time."

That was evidently our cue to leave. We walked out onto the beach and started heading to the hotel. I was afraid I would make him late for work and when I told him so, he just laughed.

"As the owner, I make the rules. I can't be late, no matter what time I show up."

"What do you do?"

"That surf shop down the beach from your hotel, that's mine."

"Oh, the one that's next to that bar? I saw it the other night when I went to the bar for a couple of drinks with Edward."

"Yeah, it's mine. I opened it about a year after Rose and I decided to move down here. I worked there for the first year. When the owner got sick, his son decided he wanted to close it. I talked him into selling it to me, and the rest as they say is history."

"That's awesome. I only hope that I can do as well as you and Rosalie have done here."

"You will. Now I believe this is your stop ma'am. I shall see you tonight. I generally stop in at the bar to visit Rose after I close the shop."

"Thank you for walking me kind sir. Now I need to go pack up all of my belongings, which isn't much, but it's what I have. I will see you tonight."

I walked up to my room. When I got there I noticed the message light on the phone was flashing. I called down to the front desk to see who had called. It was the pixie whore. The man at the desk said she had told him it was an emergency.

I sucked it up and called her back. She didn't answer so when her voicemail came on I left a message telling her I would call her when I was damn good and ready. And not to call me before that.

After I called the backstabbing bitch of the year I called my wonderful sister Victoria.

"Victoria, my beautiful wonderful sister! How are ya?"

"_What the hell Bella. Why are you so psychotically happy at this hour?"_

"I went to a party last night with some new friends. I'm just in a good mood right now."

"_Well, I have court this morning, but the news I'm about to give you will make you fucking giddy_ _you hyper happy hooker."_

"Damn V that's a lot of H's. what do you have for me?"

"_That wonderful house you bought is in your name only. And the realtor that you bought it_ _from has proof that you were the one that wrote the check from your own personal account."_

"Are you shitting me? I can't believe I forgot about him not being on the mortgage. I bought that house with the money from mom's life insurance."

"_That's not all. I also have copies of the checks from the bank that you deposited in savings. And proof of the amount deposited in the checking account as well. I can get you your money back within the next couple of weeks. I also had the DMV make a duplicate of your driver's license, and sent an application for a new passport for you."_

"Vicky you're the greatest. I love you."

"_What shall we do about the house? It is solely yours, no one else's."_

"Can you draw up an eviction notice giving him the least amount of time that is legal to get his shit out of my house?"

"_One seventy two hour eviction notice coming up girlie. Now I have to leave, I'm suing the pants and underpants off of some bigwig business owner that thinks you can walk up to an employee and say 'hey nice tits' and get away with it."_

I laughed "good luck. I love you. And go get him, he won't know what hit him."

"_Love you too sis, BYE!"_

I was so happy I jumped up and down on the bed. I couldn't help it. As soon as we got the scumbag out of the house I would have Vic pack up a lot of it and ship it to me down here. After that, I would sell the damn thing. I always thought it was too big anyways.

After my excitement wore off a bit I hopped down off the bed and plugged my ipod into the speaker system. To the sounds of Poe, I started packing.

When I finished packing and looked at the clock I realized it was two thirty. I hopped in the shower.

After I got done showering I finally thought about the fact that I hadn't asked Rosalie what I should wear to work in. So I called her. I was listening to the happy sounds of Britney Spears talking about all of the boys and all of the girls wanna F U C K her (If You Seek Amy) and singing along when she picked up.

"_Hey Bella!!! Whatcha need. I was just getting ready to hop in the shower."_

"What should I wear to go to work with you tonight?"

"_Oh um. Do you have any black, denim, or khaki short shorts?"_

"Yeah I do."

"_Wear a pair of those, and a bathing suit top or tank top."_

"Thanks Rose. I'll see you in a little while."

"_Yep see ya."_

I flipped my phone shut to go get ready.

I was just finishing my makeup when I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Rose, so I told her to come on in.

"I'm gonna go ahead and start carrying your stuff down to the car. You go ahead and check out."

"K. I'll be down to the car in a few minutes then."

I walked out of the room and got into the elevator. When I got to the front desk I checked out of the hotel. The desk clerk notified me that there were still several nights paid for, and that he could either give me a cash refund, or credit it back to the card. Since the cards were cancelled, I asked for a cash refund.

The overpriced hotel gave me enough back that I could live fairly comfortably until Vic got my money back into my account.

Rose drove me back to her house. After she helped me unload my stuff from the car she showed me the guesthouse. I noticed she didn't put all of my bags in there. The ones with my clothes and makeup she sat outside the door.

"Sorry, Bella. The house isn't quite livable yet, but Emmett and Jasper are going to change that. You'll just have to stay in the main house for a couple of weeks."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Who is Jasper? You've mentioned him a couple of times, but I haven't met him yet."

"Jasper is a friend of Emmett's from back home. They've known each other since elementary school. After we moved down here Emmett managed to convince Jasper to come down her to visit. He came down to check it out, loved it, and decided he wanted to stay."

"That's cool. So I guess we need to head to the bar?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

I don't think I have ever seen anyone as excited to go to work as Rosalie McCarty.

We pulled into a parking lot behind two buildings that faced the beach. One was obviously an open air bar, the other was Emmett's surf shop. I asked Rose to wait for me, and went to the surf shop. I desperately needed a new bathing suit. When I found one and changed into it I met Rose back out on the sand.

"Alrighty then, let's get this over with."

Rose took me into the back room at the bar. I followed her to the office where I was supposed to be meeting the owner/manager type person. She told me to wait outside the door.

I waited patiently for some sign to come in, and it didn't take long for me to get said sign.

Rose opened the door, and I walked in. I managed all of three steps into the office before I stopped cold. Standing there before me was The God. And damn if he wasn't even sexier up close.

I heard Rose snickering behind me and broke myself out of this damn eye candy induced trance I was in.

"Well Jazz I'm going to go get ready for the shift, make sure the bar is stocked and all that good stuff."

"Okay Rose, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Damn his voice. That deep rolling smooth as silk voice. I wanted to jump him. Hearing him talk made me wonder what his voice would sound like moaning my name while I had my lips wrapped around…Damn pervy Bella wants to play. I was scolding myself mentally and didn't notice he had stuck his hand out to shake mine until he cleared his throat.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock."

I gulped and hoped it wasn't too obvious "Bella Masen, soon to be Swan."

"Do you have any experience with this job Bella?"

UMMMM hell yeah I have experience. But I don't think that's the kind of experience he wants to know about.

"Yeah I waitressed during high school, and when I visited home during summers from college I waitressed and tended bar."

"Good. I'm going to pair you with Rosalie tonight. She is my only waitress at the moment. She can show you where everything is and how we work around here."

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Jasper, and go get to work."

He dismissed me with a smile. I walked out of the office as quickly as I could without running. I was just hoping to make it out before I spontaneously combusted from massive hotness.

JPOV

"Rosalie's friend was fucking hot. I knew I was in trouble when she walked through the door. She looked so shy, so innocent. And it only made me wonder if that blush went down farther than her neck. I noticed her freeze up and look at me. Rose was laughing, and that seemed to shake her back into the real world.

I dismissed Rosalie and proceeded to do a short interview with Bella. It had to be short, because the only thing running through my mind was picking her up and taking her on my desk. Oh and how her pouty little pink lips would look wrapped around my cock.

Yeah I was in trouble.

She all but ran out of my office. When she did I leaned forward and put my head on my desk. It was going to be a long night if I couldn't shake these fantasies of a girl I just met out of my head.


	5. the plan

Disclaimer: You would think one of these would be enough, but I guess not. I still don't own it. Wish I did, but I don't think that's going to happen. I would love nothing more than to own Jasper and Emmett. Hell, I guess I better throw in Rosalie as well. We all love her royal bitchiness.

Chapter 5: Getting to know you

RPOV

Damn! That was way too funny. I had to haul ass out of Jasper's office to keep from laughing.

Bella just stopped to stare at him, and darling Jasper was eye fucking her like nobody's business. It wouldn't have taken a degree in rocket science to know what was going through that boy's mind.

I had to go see Emmett. He would love this.

When I got next door to the shop I saw Laurent working the counter. He told me Emmett was in the office, so I headed to the back.

"Hey Em. You will never guess what I just saw."

"What baby? And why aren't you at work. Weren't you supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago?"

"Yeah, Jasper is interviewing Bella right now. But back to what I was going to tell you. You know how Jasper is usually so detached?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at?"

"When Bella walked into his office he looked like a deer caught in headlights. It was crazy. Bella was standing there in a damn daze. Jazz looked like he wanted to jump her, whether I was in the same room or not. It was quite hilarious. I got the hell out of there before I could say anything to either of them."

"Are you kidding. Jasper is king of celibacy. He hasn't been with a woman since he caught Maria with Jessica and Lauren."

"I know Em. But he had this look on his face. He was looking at Bella the same way he looked at Maria before she turned into a huge lesbian whore."

"I'll be over when I close, I have to see this for myself."

"Alright baby I'll see you then."

I kissed him and walked out the door to go back to work.

BPOV

I walked out of the office exhaling the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I need to get my head together. It isn't a good idea to be perving on my boss. Now that I had a name to put to the god, it would be a little more difficult not thinking about him.

When I walked out onto the main floor of the bar Rosalie was nowhere to be found. I grabbed a stool at the bar, not knowing what to do. Jasper walked out of his office and noticed me sitting there.

"What are you doing? Where is Rose?"

"Not a clue, and since I don't know how you do things around here I figured the only thing I could do was wait."

"Not a problem. In fact I would say your first couple of weeks here are going to be fairly slow. Tourist season will be starting soon, but for now it's basically just a few regulars."

Jasper turned his attention to the cabinets and coolers behind him and then back to me.

"It looks like Rose made sure everything was stocked and ready to go before she left. She must have gone next door to see Emmett."

"Okay, so what do you want me to right now?"

JPOV

I almost lost it with that question. I could think of several things I wanted her to do right at that moment. Not a one of them would be socially acceptable in a public place.

I almost started singing Hallelujah when Rose chose that exact moment to walk back over.

"Bella, now that Rosalie is here she can show you how to do everything. Rose make sure you show her how to run the register, and where everything is. I have some paperwork to do. I'll be in my office if either of you need me.

"Thanks Jazz. If we need you we'll come get you. Come on Bella, let's get to work."

BPOV

Damn if I didn't blush when I asked him what he wanted me to do. No, bad Bella. You cannot fantasize about your boss that way.

I was so fucking relieved when Rosalie walked back over to us I wanted to hug her. I barely managed to keep myself from doing just that.

When Jasper walked back into his office though, I could have wept from embarrassment.

"So…I saw what happened back in the office. Care to enlighten me?"

"Saw what Rose?"

"Don't play Bella, I saw the way you looked at Jazz. I also saw the way he looked at you."

"I still don't have a clue what you're talking about. Now are you going to show me how to do this stuff or not?"

"Sure, sure. Let's get to work."

It was a slow night. I think we might have had all of maybe five customers before midnight. No one came in after. Rose and I were sitting at the bar going over the register tapes when Jasper decided to emerge from his cave.

"Rose, has it been this slow all night?"

"Yep."

"Should we just go ahead and close down for tonight you think?"

"Yep"

"Are the only answers you're going to give me one syllable?"

"Yep."

I couldn't help laughing at this. You could tell they were good friends, and it was hilarious seeing Rose get him all riled up with her simple monosyllabic answers.

"Emmett should be here soon, why don't I close up, and we can all sit around and have a couple of drinks."

"Ye…"

I cut in. "That sounds great."

Rose just looked at me and smiled some sort of evil smile. I was suddenly afraid of my new friend, and what she might have in store for me.

RPOV

I had watched Bella and Jasper both when they were around each other. They were both insanely lusting after each other.

Hmmm… maybe…

I think if I play this the right way that more than one person can be happy.

"Alright ladies. Wait, where's Bella?" Ah Emmett. I could most definitely recruit him, I might even be able to do it before Bella and Jasper came back to the bar.

"Hey Em, you like Bella right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Cause I really like her, and we both love Jasper, and I know that they want each other. I just need help pushing them together."

"Rose, what do you have in mind my devious little minx?"

"Just a little game of matchmaking."

"Count me in darling. Jazz has been alone way too long, and from what I gather from our new friend, Bella, she could do with a good man."

"Just what I was thinking. Now no more talk. Here they come."

With that we both shut our mouths, and decided to see how this played out.

BPOV

I headed back out to the bar to see Rosalie and Emmett with the biggest shit eating grins on both of their faces. Oh fuck me, this was not good.

"So Bella, what do you think?"

"About what Emmett?"

"Working here."

"It seems like an okay place to work. It was slow tonight, so I don't know how I'll deal with it when it's busy."

"I think you'll be just fine once you get used to it."

I shivered. It was a natural response to that damn sexy voice. I was a goner. I knew it. It was time to accept that fact.

"Thanks Jasper. You seem like a nice person to work for."

I noticed Rose's smile out of the corner of my eye. It was all I could do to stifle the groan I felt coming. She was going to play matchmaker. I just knew it. She had that gleam in her eye. So did Emmett for that matter.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jasper asking what everyone wanted to drink.

"Jagerbomb." Emmett.

"Cosmo." Rose.

"Liquid Cocaine." Me.

Everyone turned to look at me when I gave my choice. All I could do was shrug and smile.

"What? I don't drink much, but I do know what I like."

Rose decided to be brave. "How about we all have the same thing? Then we can just sit and chat."

"No problem. Bella, how about you help me make eight of them. You can show me that you know what you're doing."

"Alright, hand me the Bacardi 151, the jager, and the peppermint schnapps."

"Yes ma'am."

I mixed the volatile liquid and Jasper handed me eight shotglasses to pour it into. Then we went back around to the other side of the bar.

"Holy shit. What am I getting ready to drink? This smells fucking potent."

"Emmett just shut up and on the count of three slam it."

"Yes Mistress Bella."

"Good boy. One, two, three."

We all slammed a shot and I had to hold back a laugh when I saw all three of them shudder. It was classic.

"How the holy hell can you drink that?"

"Well, I kind of got hooked on them when I was going through my wild child phase and trying to lash out at my parents. But as the owner of a bar, I would have expected you to know about those shots."

"I didn't even know how to make them. Why do you think I asked you to come back behind the bar and mix them?"

"Wow, the owner of a bar, and you don't know how to mix liquid cocaine. What do you know Jasper?"

"I know basic drinks, and shots. I'm really good at shots and opening bottles. Rose does most of the mixed drinks around here."

"Hmm. We might have to tutor you on proper drink mixing." Yeah, I was flirting. I'm not ashamed to admit that.

The gleam in Rose and Emmett's eyes seems to have gotten just a bit brighter. What exactly are they planning?

Alright, next chapter Rose and Emmett's nefarious plan starts playing out.


	6. dancing

Disclaimer: Lemme check. Nope, still not mine. If it was, I would not be in front of my computer right now. I would be otherwise occupied.

A/N: Wow y'all the response to this story has been absolutely amazing. I just want to say thank you guys so much. You really made my transition from reader to writer so much easier than I thought it would be.

Chapter 6: The Plan

BPOV

Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but if you are going to own a bar, shouldn't you at least know how to mix drinks? Although I don't mind having the opportunity to 'tutor' Jasper.

If the man had known anything about drinks other than straight shots, he would have known that it takes someone with an extremely strong tolerance for alcohol to down two shots of liquid cocaine. This could be why I'm the one sitting here looking at all three of them like they're stupid asses, with a full shot glass still in front of me.

Jasper had gone to the stereo and turned on some god awful gangsta rap and was currently trying to molest Emmett on the dance floor. Rose was just about passed out. And me, well I was sitting at the bar watching the bump and grind going on out on the dance floor, wishing I was Emmett, but trying my damndest not to laugh at Emmett's face every time Jasper tried to grope him.

Of course Emmett wasn't exactly the picture of decency. He kept looking at me with this creepy smile on his face. I couldn't help but feel a little weirded out by his expression. It was downright perverted.

"Yo! Bells, you're one hot chick. Can I get you to do me a favor?"

"If it involves me and Rose being naked on a bed, not a chance in hell Emmett unless you aren't watching."

"Well fuckity fuck!"

Jasper started laughing his ass off. I'm surprised he wasn't rolling around on the floor he was laughing so hard.

"That was harsh!"

"Oh hush Jasper. You wouldn't be watching either so just be quiet."

I was sitting there watching the exchange with wide eyes. I was about half wondering which one was going to topple over first. I couldn't help worrying about Jasper. If Emmett fell on him, he would be crushed. Literally.

I just about breathed a sigh of relief when Jasper decided to move off the dance floor away from Emmett.

"Sooo…Bella, tell me about you."

I proceeded in my buzzed state to spill my guts to my new boss. I told him everything.

I will say that sitting that close to him made me want to jump him even more. He was leaning so close to me I could smell him.

And then all hell broke loose. We heard a crash and looked up to see Emmett sprawled out on the dance floor. Evidently he had gotten a little wild on the dance floor by himself and tripped over air. I was laughing so hard I literally fell off of my barstool, on top of Jasper, who then proceeded to fall to the ground with me on top of him still laughing.

To make matters even worse, Rosalie chose that moment to come out of her alcohol induced mini coma. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on me and Jasper, and I swear she squealed like a damn piglet.

"Hey Emmett, look at Bells and Jazz!"

We were both trying so hard to get up that we were making our situation even worse. Finally Jasper pushed me off of him and stood up. I was just sitting there staring up at the three of them, waiting for my embarrassment to die down when I felt myself being lifted back to my feet by none other than my own personal fucking wet dream.

"You okay?"

"I fell on top of you. I should be asking you if you're okay."

"I'm fine, you don't weigh that much. It takes a lot more than that to hurt me."

Rose and Emmett had decided that there wasn't going to be a show tonight, so they went and found themselves a table in the back corner of the bar and were almost to the point where clothes would start coming off.

Jasper got my attention by tapping me on the shoulder. I looked away from the happy couple only to be staring straight into his eyes.

"Is it just me, or are they a little too interested in what happens between the two of us?"

"No Jasper, it isn't just you. I noticed earlier tonight. It's rather scary. I think they're plotting something that involves us and their voyeuristic satisfaction."

"I think you're right, now what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know. What do you think we should do?"

"Let's play along for a while, act like we don't know what they're up to, and see what happens."

"Alright, let's do this."

"Well, Miss Masen, would you like to dance? It looks like they are going to be occupied for a while. We might as well have fun."

"I would love to Mr. Whitlock."

We walked out to the empty dance floor just as Christina Aguilera came over the speakers. She was singing something about 'getting hers' and no strings attached relationships.

All I knew was how awesome it felt to have Jasper's hands on my hips and our bodies swaying together.

"So, Bella, I saw you at the party at Emmett and Rosalie's house. Tell me how someone who looks like you can be so shy that they don't want to wear a swimsuit in front of people."

I think my heart just about beat out of my chest. He saw me, and from what he just asked he must have liked what he saw.

"I have never been too happy about myself. My parents always told me I was gorgeous, but I chalked that up to the fact that they had to since I'm their kid. I thought the same thing when my sister told me as well. Edward never made me feel all that special. And him cheating on me with my best friend who looks like a freakin model just made me feel that much worse."

"He was an absolute moron, if you don't mind me saying. And your parents and sister were absolutely one hundred percent correct. You barely know me, so I don't have to say that to you. But I think you're fucking gorgeous."

"Thank you." I couldn't think of anything else to say. His breath on the back of my neck had fried my brain. All I could think was that I wanted to turn my head and kiss the hell out of him. I could feel him pressed into my back and damn if he wasn't packing some heat. I wanted to jump him. I turned around to face him, and the look in his eyes clinched it for me.

He was staring straight into my eyes. The look was so intense I was locked in; I didn't notice him coming closer until I felt his lips against mine.

To say this kiss was hot would be a gross understatement. It was all I could do to keep my legs underneath me. He knew this, because he was holding me up by my arms.

He was the one that broke the kiss. "I'm sorry I was so forward, I just couldn't help it."

"It's alright. If it makes you feel any better, I wanted to do it; you just beat me to the punch."

He laughed. That was singularly the sexiest sound I think I had ever heard up to that point.

Rose and Emmett were still busy in the booth, and I didn't want to see how far they had progressed.

I hadn't even noticed the song that was playing until this moment. It was 'We Danced' by Brad Paisley. Jasper kept me in his arms and started swaying with me in the middle of the empty floor. I felt safe here. For the first time in the last three days I felt honest to goodness hope for what lay before me.

I stood up on my toes and closed the distance between us. This kiss was nothing like the previous one. This one was slow, erotic, and passionate; I think you get the point.

We broke apart when I heard my phone start playing Cheater Cheater. That ringtone was the one I put on Alice and Edward. I was almost afraid to answer the phone.

Jasper grabbed my bag from behind the bar and I fished my phone out.

Without bothering to check the caller ID I answered the phone.

"Hello…"

So who is on the other end?? Any guesses?


	7. breakdown here

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I love her but damn she's a lucky woman.

A/N: alright guys next time I go into reader mode and don't update for more than a couple of days I want someone to PM me and be like 'bitch update NOW!!!!'

Chapter 7: Breakdown Here

"Hello"

"_Bella!! Oh my god girl something awful has happened."_

In my slightly buzzed state it took me more than a moment to realize that the person on the other end was in fact neither one of the cheaters. The person on the other line was my sister.

"What the hell Vic, why are you calling me from" I checked the display at this point "Alice's phone?"

"_Alice is in the hospital. She said she tried to call you, but that you weren't in the room, and when you called back you left a voicemail and told her not to call you again."_

"Yeah, that's right, so what does that have to do with you?"

"_Alice called me, Edward went to her house and attacked her. He beat her up pretty bad. Bell's she was pregnant."_

"Wait! What? What do you mean she _was_ pregnant?"

"_She lost it Bells, Edward ensured that."_

"_Alice wanted me to call you and tell you. She was afraid you wouldn't want to listen to her. Do you want me to have her call you when she wakes up?"_

"Yeah. No matter what she did to me, she doesn't deserve this. Have her call me."

"_Alright sis. I love you. Be careful."_

"Love you too, I will be. But I need you to be careful as well. If he could do that to Alice, he could come after you as well."

"_I'll keep my eyes and ears open. If you need me call me."_

With that she hung up.

I collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably, in a heap on the floor. I felt Jasper's arms around me, pulling me to him tight. I never wanted him to let me go.

I may have been angry at Alice, but she had been my best friend for such a long time that we were as close to each other as Victoria and me. Jasper helped me up and led me to a booth to sit down. I don't know much else about what happened, except that I was being carried, and seeing as how everyone was drunk we were walking home.

I felt myself being laid down in my bed, and a pair of warm lips on my forehead. My eyes closed to a whispered promise that everything would be alright.

JPOV

I kissed her, I danced with her. I kissed her. That moment kept replaying in my head. I hadn't kissed a woman since the last time I kissed my ex wife. For some reason I wasn't afraid to get close to her. I actually wanted to. Maria had ripped my heart out and stomped on it. But with Bella I felt like maybe there was a chance I could come back from that.

From what I gathered listening to the side of the conversation I got, her husband had gone after his mistress. He beat her, and caused her to miscarry a baby that he had helped create.

When Bella got off the phone I wasn't quick enough to catch her before she hit the floor and started sobbing. I crouched down to her level and wrapped her in my arms, she calmed down just enough for me to help her up and get her to a booth to sit.

When I made sure she was going to be ok for a minute I went to find Rose and Em.

"Hey, get up; we need to get out of here. Something happened and we need to get Bella home."

Em being the voice of reason responded. "Alright, but we're going to have to walk. I'm not driving, and you don't need to either."

"That's fine; I'll crash at your place. Let's just go."

I picked Bella up, I didn't know if she would be able to make it, and we headed back to the house.

I carried her up to her room and laid her down on the bed. Before I left the room I leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered that everything would be alright.

BPOV

I woke up in the morning with a huge headache, and it wasn't because I was hungover. Everything came crashing back to me.

Vic had called. Edward had beaten Alice. He had killed her baby and damn near killed her. I didn't know why, but when Alice calls later I will find out.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen to grab something to snack on. I was sooooo not prepared for what I walked in to see.

There stood Jasper, the picture of perfection. He was shirtless, in a pair of tight ass hugging jeans. My damn knees got weak just looking at him.

He must have noticed I was there, he turned around and gave me the biggest panty drenching smile I had ever seen.

"Good morning gorgeous."

… Geez Bella incoherent much. Suck it up and say something

"Morning Jasper."

"What's with this sudden attack of shyness. You weren't shy last night."

Holy shit he remembered. I was wondering if he would.

"Oh, I haven't had my daily dose of caffeine yet."

He smiled again, as he shoved the most perfect smelling cup of coffee in front of me.

"Thank you. You're a god."

That made him laugh a bit. "No problem. Do you want something to eat? Everyone else has been in and out and grabbed something already. I could fix you something though."

"No, I can just eat a granola bar or something. I don't really like to eat breakfast."

"Okay. Well Emmett figured we could all start working on the guest house today, since nobody has anything else to do today."

"Lead the way Mr. Whitlock. Let's get this party started."

He grabbed my hand and led me back to the guest house.

We all worked for a while, Rose and I picked out paint colors while the guys ripped up the old carpet. It was around one, and everyone was hungry, so Rose and I volunteered to go get lunch.

JPOV

"So Jazz, what do you think of Bella?"

"She could be a good friend." Keeping to the plan that Bella and I had come up with to play along, I didn't tell Emmett about anything that went on last night.

"That's cool man. She's a sweetheart."

"Yeah."

Our conversation was interrupted by Bella's phone ringing with that same ringtone as last night.

Emmett picked it up.

"Hello."

I didn't hear much, except for some guy on the other line screaming profanities at Emmett about Bella. I grabbed the phone from Emmett and laid into him.

"Look, I can only guess that you are Edward. Bella isn't here right now. But if, when you do get a hold of her, I'm around and I hear you talking to her the way you just talked to my friend I will find you, and I will cut your cheating dick off and shove it down your throat. Now, have a nice fucking day, and FUCK OFF!"

Emmett was staring at me with his mouth wide open.

I called Rose's phone and told her and Bella over speaker what had just happened. Bella was laughing by the time we hung up. That made me feel a little better.

BPOV

Holy hell that was kind of funny. Jasper evidently doesn't like what Edward did. I can only imagine that he got that eviction notice, and probably found out that the accounts had been frozen.

I'll call him after we eat.

We got back to the house, and Emmett seemed like he was in awe of Jasper or something.

When we finished eating, Rose and Em decided to go play on the beach. And lo and behold, it was the return of the monster mutt. Before they went upstairs to get ready Emmett decided it would be funny to turn the massive frickin canine loose on Jasper and me. We both got knocked to the ground and licked to death before Rosalie emerged from the house laughing her ass off.

She whistled and it was an immediate reprieve from dog breath. He took off like a bat out of hell towards the beach, only to run straight into the waves and start playing.

Jasper looked at me. "You want to go down there?"

"Not really, I would prefer staying in, and I need to call doucheward back. I have to see what he wanted."

"Well, Miss Bella, let's go inside. You can make your call, and then we can sit and watch a movie or something."

"Kay."

We walked back into the house, and while Jasper was choosing a movie I called Edward back. To say he was livid would be like saying Freddie Krueger was a fluffy bunny.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing kicking me out of my house?"

"It is my house you bastard. I have proof. If you aren't out in seventy two hours, I will have the police come and drag you out."

"You have no right to do that. And who the fuck was that dipshit on the phone earlier? Are you fucking someone else?"

By now Jasper was back, so I put him on speaker.

"Not that it is any of your business you unfaithful dick, but no I am not fucking anyone. Jasper and Emmett are friends of mine."

"Where the hell are you Bella? You're my wife. I have every right to know where you are and what you are doing."

"You lost that right when you left me stranded in St Croix. You also lost the right to call me your wife when you fucked my best friend."

I pushed the disconnect button clicked the phone shut. Jasper was just standing there looking at me like he didn't know what to say.

"Well big boy, let's go watch the movie."

We headed into the living room to watch the movie. I sat on one end of the couch and Jasper, bless him, gave me my space and settled into the other end.

He started the movie, and it wasn't long before I was zoning out. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt Jasper pulling me onto his lap and holding me. I felt so good there that I cried myself out and fell asleep.

JPOV

I couldn't believe that someone could put her through this. She was such a pure soul. So sweet and genuine. I looked down at her and realized she had fallen asleep in my arms. I didn't want to wake her up so I just sat there and held her.

It hadn't been another thirty minutes before her phone started to ring. I answered it, knowing that her friend or sister was supposed to call her with some news today. It was the jackass again. Only this time he had his lawyer on the other line with him.

Stupid fucking pussy.

"Where is Bella?"

"She's asleep, can I help you with something?"

"Wake her up. My lawyer has some things he needs to say to her."

"I think you've put her through enough today, I will not wake her up. If you want to speak to her, I would suggest you go through her lawyer. I don't know who that might be, but I'm sure she'll be more than happy to tell you. I'll let her know you called. Good bye."

I hung her phone up, this time it got turned off. She didn't need to be put through anymore hell today.

I held her for another hour or so. When Emmett and Rose came through and told me they had reservations for dinner I decided it might be a good idea to wake her up and get her to eat something.

I carefully laid her down while I went to the kitchen to make something for us.

When dinner was ready I woke her up. She looked at me like she was lost for a moment before she stood up and walked with me to the kitchen.

Not a word was said through dinner, or when we went out to the beach to watch the sunset. Nothing needed to be said. I held her close, letting her know that I was there.

On the walk back to the house I finally told her that her asshole husband had called with his lawyer. She thanked me for taking care of him for her. Even if it was a temporary reprieve from his bullshit.

We got back to the house and went our separate ways to shower and get ready for bed. I came back down to the living room first and picked a movie for us to watch if she wanted to. When she came back down I asked her to join me in my room. She accepted, so I walked her upstairs and told her to get comfortable while I got everything set up.

Once the movie was started I laid down on the bed and pulled her over to me. With my arms around her all I could think of doing was kissing her.

So I did. It was everything, it was perfect. This had to have been the sweetest, most sincere kiss I had ever taken part in. There was lust there, but not so much that it progressed into groping or making out.

We broke away, and I continued to hold her until she fell asleep.

I was so content to hold this fragile woman in my arms that I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

-

-

-

-

I love you guys. Oh and from the reviews everyone thought it was Eddie the ass on the phone but no. lemme know what you think, and next time I go into reader mode, someone kick my ass through PM or something.


	8. The Devil's Reject

Disclaimer: anything resembling a twilight character is not mine. Though I wish it was.

A/N: this might explain the questions I've been getting about why Eddie the douche isn't in jail.

Chapter 8: The Devil's Reject

EdPOV

My wife still hadn't made it home from the island. Did I want her back? Yes in a way. I was lonely. I needed sex. That was all she was around for anyway.

I had just parked the car and come around to the front door when I noticed it. Glaring at me in the gaudiest yellow color I had ever seen. I walked up to the door and pulled the offensive piece of paper down and opened it.

"FUCK!!" That little whore has no right to kick me out of my house! It was an eviction notice stating that I had exactly three days to get out of my own home. When I find out where my sorry excuse for a wife is, she will pay. She will pay dearly.

I decided it was time to pay a visit to my side girl. Ah Alice. I hadn't seen her since she left St Croix. She has to know where Bella is. Hell she's probably helping her hide from me.

I drove to her house, fairly calm. If you count my hands trembling in rage calm. But whatever works for you.

I knocked on her door. The little pixie answered, still in her pajamas. I shoved her to the side and walked right through the door.

"Where is Bella?"

"I don't know Edward. I tried to call her, but she didn't answer. Didn't she come home with you?"

"You know good and well that she didn't. If she had, I wouldn't be here asking you where I could find her. Now tell me where the fuck she is."

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer bitch."

I punched her. None of that sissy slapping from me, no I wanted to get my message across loud and clear.

Oh look she's crying.

"Tell me where she is."

"Honest Edward, I really don't know where she is. And with the way you're acting I wouldn't tell you if I did. she doesn't deserve what we did to her. You don't deserve to have her love you, just like I don't deserve to have her as a friend anymore."

I saw red. I started hitting her. I didn't stop until I noticed she was curling her body over and holding her arms across her stomach. I fucking knew what was going on, but I wanted her to tell me.

"Why are you standing like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about Edward."

"You are a lying little whore. Are you pregnant?"

"Y-yes I am pregnant. What does it matter to you?"

"Is the little bastard mine?"

"Yes it is. I wasn't going to tell you. I wasn't even going to go after child support, just leave us alone!"

"You're lying. You are a whore, I bet you don't even know who the father is. It isn't me."

I was seeing red again. I shoved her down on the floor and started kicking her as hard as I could. She would not bring my child into the world. That was my wife's job. That was all she was good for.

I stopped when I saw all the blood pouring from her. I knew my job was finished.

I bent down so I was level with her and whispered in her ear. "If you know what's good for you, you won't report this. If I hear you did, I will come back here and finish you just like I did that bastard you were carrying. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-yes Edward I understand."

"Good. Now I don't want to see you or hear from you again. Goodbye Alice, it was fun while it lasted."

I walked out the door, got in my car, and drove away. I didn't give a fuck if she died right where she was lying. All I knew was that I had some things to take care of. I would find Bella, and she would be home with me. I would not be moving out of my home. She was still mine.

APOV

I was in so much pain. And I knew that my precious baby was dead. I couldn't stand up so I crawled over to the coffee table where my phone was. I called 911 and told them someone had broken into my home, and I came in at the wrong moment. Hopefully they would believe me.

When the paramedics finally arrived I heard one of them asking me if there was anyone they could call. I said the only name I could think of at that moment

"Victoria Swan."

The last thing I remember was being lifted into the back of the ambulance. Then it all went black.

VPOV

I was sleeping when the call came in, I still had about thirty minutes until my alarm went off. I checked the caller ID thinking it might be my sister, but I didn't recognize the number.

I was shocked into silence when the nurse on the other line told me what was going on. I know she did my sister dirty, but she was still our little pixie.

I rushed to the hospital. When they let me go into her room after she came out of surgery I was shocked. I barely recognized her. If it hadn't been for those steel grey eyes I wouldn't have know that the broken, battered girl lying in the hospital bed was little Alice.

I sat there crying waiting for her to wake up.

When she did I wasn't prepared for what she told me.

She told me she was pregnant. From the emptiness in her eyes I could only guess that the baby didn't make it through the attack.

I asked her if she knew the person who did this shit to her. She said yes. But when I asked who, she told me that he would kill her if she told anyone. I still needed to know.

I told her we could get a private investigator in there to take evidence. She finally agreed to that. As long as I didn't mention the police, she was fine.

I called James in to take as much as he could. He told me he would have the results for me in two days.

Right before she passed back out, I asked her again who had done this. The one word she whispered chilled me to the bone.

"Edward."

I had to warn Bella. I knew she wouldn't want anything to happen to Alice, even though at the moment she thought she hated her.

This would break her even more. From what Ali was muttering in her sleep, Edward was after Bella, and he would stop at nothing to find her.

I realized I had left my cell at home, so I picked up Alice's bag hoping to find her phone.

When I did I wasted no time calling my sister, hoping like hell she would pick up.

--

--

--

Alright, hopefully this explains some things. I know it's short. But it was mainly to let everyone know what happened to Alice. Our dynamic duo, and Scheming couple come back in the next chapter.


	9. insert title here

Disclaimer: still don't own it. Working on a plan to do just that though. (Yeah in my dreams)

A/N: once again thank you. YAY I have followers. Is it wrong that that makes me all warm and fuzzy like Jasper just sent waves of contentment through my room?

Chapter 9: Insert Title Here

JPOV

I groaned. It was too early to be awake. But no, something was persistently tickling my nose, every time I breathed in. I cracked open one eye, only to come face to face with an angel. Bella was absolutely beautiful while she slept. The worry from yesterday was gone, her face was relaxed. There was even a small smile playing on her lips.

I didn't want to do it, but I had to move her off of me and get up. I desperately need the bathroom. I shifted her off of my chest, and tried to get up without waking her, but no dice. She opened her eyes and looked at me, smiling.

God she's gorgeous.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, it was a sweet, chaste, close mouthed kiss that sent my heart beating out of my chest.

"Morning beautiful Bella."

"That it is Mr. Whitlock. That it is. So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I honestly don't have a clue. But we can wing it when we find Rose and Em."

"Kay, for now, I need a shower. So I guess I'll see you back downstairs?"

"Yes ma'am, I'll be the one in the kitchen."

She got up from the bed and walked out of the room, with a backwards glance over her shoulder.

I was so far gone it wasn't funny.

I went into my bathroom to take a shower. I had a slight problem, that I should have taken care of, but I wanted to get back to her as soon as I could. So in the interest of showering quickly, I turned the cold water on full blast and stepped into the spray.

I got out of the shower, shivering like I had slept nude in an igloo, and dried off. I had almost as many of my clothes here as I do at my own house, so I walked into the closet and spent an immeasurable amount of time trying to find something that looked good on me.

God help me, I'm turning into a girl.

I finally decided on jeans and a green shirt, to play up my eyes, and walked downstairs to start cooking breakfast.

I was just about ready to take the eggs out of the pan when I heard Bella walk up behind me. I felt two small arms wrap around my waist and feather light kisses pressed against my shoulder.

I flipped the eggs out into a bowl and turned around. My jaw just about hit the floor. This woman would be the death of me. She was standing there in a short, tight, sinfully red halter top and some shorts that should be fucking illegal on a pair of legs that look like that.

I hugged her to me tight, just long enough to control the urge to slide my hands up the nonexistent leg of those shorts and use my hands to make her scream my name.

Yeah I'm a fucking perv.

When I finally released her enough for her to lean back and look up at me I pressed my lips to hers. She moaned, that sound went straight to my cock. I was instantly hard. Damn it, it was worse than when I was fifteen and Emmett and I found my dad's porno stash.

I pushed her away from me lightly and set the table so we could eat.

Conversation over breakfast was fairly easy.

"Em and Rose never came home last night. I don't know where they stayed, but I know it wasn't here."

"Jasper, do you think that was part of their twisted little plan? I mean, it's kind of odd that they would just leave me here. They barely know me, and it seems like they are constantly trying to push us into having 'alone time'"

"Ya know, I think you might be onto something. The only question is what are we going to do about them?"

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before replying to me. I have to admit her plan had some merit.

"We could always act like we aren't attracted to each other. Maybe act like we're friends at the most. Or we could just play it off that we're strictly a boss and his employee."

The subordinate/insubordinate suggestion just made dirty thoughts flow through my brain like water running in the gutter.

I heard my phone ringing from my bedroom and excused myself from her presence. It was damn painful, literally, to walk away from her. I hope to hell she didn't notice I was walking away with a limp. If she did, she would probably think I was the world's biggest asshole.

I grabbed my phone; it was Emmett calling from wherever the hell they were. Now was as good a time as any to put our plan into action.

"Where the fuck are you?"

"_Rose and I decided to stay in a hotel last night, we didn't want to disturb you or Bella with any noise we might make."_

"Dude, not cool. What if I had had plans last night? Instead I was here with your friend."

"_She's your friend too."_

By this time Bella had migrated to my bedroom door and was watching me with a shit eating smirk on her face.

"No, she's my employee. There's a huge fucking difference."

"_Jazz, man, she's a doll. You should pull the stick out of your ass and get to know her. You might find out that you two have a lot in common."_

I love my friend, but he is as dumb as a fucking rock. He didn't realize I had put the phone on speaker. Nor did he realize that if he listened closely enough that Bella could be heard laughing softly in the background.

"Emmett, she's not my type. Besides, it would be wrong for me to date someone who is employed by me."

"_Jazz, give her a chance, you might like her. Oh, Rose and I won't be home again tonight. We'll probably be home around three tomorrow afternoon. We have some things we have to do."_

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, have fun."

I hung my phone up and turned it off. I turned around to Bella. Her face was red from holding in her giggles. When she saw me lay the phone down she busted out in laughter. It was contagious. Before I could register what was happening, I had walked over to Bella and threw her down on the bed.

I attacked her. The girl is uber ticklish. All I know is one minute she was writhing under me begging me to stop, gasping for breath. The next minute I was on my back and she was straddling my hips.

We both stopped our attacks and looked at each other.

I have no idea which one of us made the first move, but all of a sudden our lips were locked together, and this time it was nothing but pure passion.

I broke away to catch my breath and felt Bella's small hands pushing my shirt up. Her mouth was on my neck, licking, sucking, and nibbling her way up to my ear.

When she got to my ear she bit down lightly on my earlobe before licking it and leaning in even closer to me.

"What are you doing to me Mr. Boss man?" she whispered in a fucking husky voice that just dripped with sex.

I groaned and sat up with her still straddling my lap. I attacked her lips this time, a little rougher than last time. We both moaned into each other's mouth.

She pushed me back only long enough to slip my shirt over my head, and then her lips were on mine again. Her hands were roaming my stomach and chest. I knew she could feel my hard cock pressing against her, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

Her fingers found my nipples and started pinching and rolling them. I may be a man, but goddamn it! I love having my nipples played with.

We broke away from our fevered kisses to breathe, and she started kissing her way down my neck onto my chest. Her soft lips felt fucking amazing on my nipples. Not for the first time, I was imagining them on my cock.

My hands that had previously been wrapped in her hair made their way to her neck and untied that wonderful shirt. At some point today I would probably drop to my knees and worship the fashion god or goddess that came up with that idea. I pushed the shirt down around her waist. I wasn't at all surprised to find that she had foregone wearing a bra today. I pushed her back until she was laying under me on the mattress with her gorgeous tits on display for me.

I wasted no time diving right in and latching onto one of her dark pink nipples. I felt her hands fist in my hair and her chest vibrate with her moans.

While I was paying attention to her breasts, she decided to play with me. She had bent her leg when I lay down on top of her. While I was busy playing with her, she had managed to pull her foot up and start rubbing my cock with it.

"FUCK Bella!!"

She smirked at me, fucking smirked!!

I decided to pay her back. I bit down on her nipple, fucking hard. She arched her back and ground into me even harder.

Hmm, Bella likes it rough. I filed that away in the back of my mind for future reference and moved my hand down to her shorts.

She pushed me away, and I rose up on my knees. She sat up and unbuttoned my jeans. The zipper just slid down of its own volition. She pulled me back down on top of her and used her feet to push my jeans down to my knees. I lifted each leg to allow her to push them the rest of the way off.

Once I was back on top of her I continued my trail to her shorts. I didn't bother undoing them, I didn't think my shaking hands would cooperate; I just pulled them over her ass and down her legs until I had them off. She looked positively wanton lying there in nothing but a halter top that had been pulled down to her waist.

I kissed my way up her legs, stopping just over her dripping pussy and blew on her.

She thrust her hips up when the cold air hit her, "Oh god Jaspeerr!"

I looked up at her and waited for her to give me permission to taste her. Her form of permission was to wind her fingers in my hair and push my face toward her.

I wasted no time diving right in. It had been so long since I had been with a woman, and I had never been with a woman as responsive as Bella Swan. I tongued her clit gently at first, and when I had her worked into a frenzy I sucked her into my mouth roughly.

Her screaming my name was music to my fucking ears. I almost came right then.

I continued to lick and suck on her clit. I brought one hand up to her chest to play with those beautiful tits of hers, and the other I brought to her core. She was so fucking wet and hot. I slid my middle finger inside her, she was tight too. If she felt this tight against my fingers, I could just imagine what she would feel like when my cock was finally inside her. But that was a thought for another time.

I started thrusting my finger in and out of her pussy, writing the alphabet on her clit with my tongue. When I felt she was close, I thrust another finger inside her. She started grinding on my face, trying to fuck my hand at the same time. I started speeding up my thrusts, by now I had moved onto writing my name on her clit, with little bites in between. I curled my fingers up inside her, pinched her nipple hard, and bit down on her clit at the same time.

Her senses went into overdrive, and her orgasm hit so hard I thought she was going to black out. She screamed my name out so loud that I'm sure the windows rattled.

I licked her clean and started to move up her body when I noticed something cold and sticky on my stomach. It would appear that in my quest to satisfy Bella, that I had gotten off as well. I didn't even realize it.

I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. I cleaned myself off and went back out to Bella. I cleaned her up, she was mumbling something pretty incoherent.

When I got done I laid down with her. She immediately curled up into my side and I wrapped my arm around her.

Her deep breathing lulled me into my own slumber.

When I woke up I noticed she wasn't there. I pulled my jeans back on and walked out into the house to find her.

"BOO!!"

I jumped a mile into the damn air and turned on her.

"Damn Bells you scared the hell out of me." I was panting for breath.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Let's go down to the beach. We can take Jake down there and watch him play."

"Sure, do you want to swim, or are we just going to sit down there?"

"I figured we could just go sit down there and enjoy the quiet."

"Yeah, grab us some drinks, I'll go get Cujo, and we can chill. I need to talk to you anyways."

She walked away into the kitchen while I went to the basement to get the gargantuan furball my friends called a pet.

When I came back up she had already headed down to the beach, so I walked out the glass door and followed her.

Jake took off as soon as he saw where we were headed and started frolicking in the waves. I went and sat down on the blanket with Bella.

I turned to her and told her we needed to talk.

She looked at me like she was terrified.

"No, no Bella it's nothing bad." I tried to allay her fears.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"I just figured that if we were going to try to start anything that I needed to be up front with you. That way if I act funny or something, you will know why. I want you to understand that if I do anything, that it isn't because of you."

"You know what happened to me." she replied. "Tell me Jasper. I'm here to listen to you."

"Well, it happened three years ago…"

-

-

-

-

Be honest, that's the closest thing to a lemon I have ever written. So, love it, hate it, tell me the truth. If you have any tips I would be glad to hear them. As always. Thank you thank you from the bottom of my heart for the wonderful response to this story.


	10. Jasper Tells All

Disclaimer: still not mine. Although I wouldn't mind to own Jasper, borrow Emmett and Carlisle, and just for giggles, rip Edward apart and hide body parts in different countries to see how long it would take him to piece himself back together.

Chapter 10: Jasper's Tell All

JPOV

"Three years ago my life collapsed around me. Bella, I want you to understand what's going on with me. Why if I seem distant at times, that it is nothing you did."

When we sat down on the sand Bella had sat between my legs and leaned against me. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and pulled her as close to me as I could without sitting her completely in my lap.

This was going to be hard as fuck. I need to tell her though. Maybe I won't scare her away.

I let out a sigh and began my story.

"I was married. I met my wife when I was just a kid. I moved to Texas when I was eight years old. The first person I met was Emmett McCarty, we were fast friends. He was really my only friend for the longest time. Then _she _came to town. I had just turned ten and Emmett and I were at the pool with a group of kids from school. Her name was Maria. She joined our little group; she fit in like she had always been there. The only person who didn't like her was Rosalie. I think even then Rose knew what she was like. I was blind. As we got older I was drawn to Maria more and more. Eventually we started dating. We were together from the time we were in middle school. We never fought, never raised our voices to each other. It was perfect. Way too fucking perfect. I was blind."

I stopped talking for a moment to collect my thoughts. I felt Bella's little fingers squeeze my hand that was still wrapped around her. That tiny little mindless gesture let me know that she was listening, that she wanted to know me.

I started speaking again.

"We stayed together, even though we went to college on separate sides of the country. We saw each other on summer break. When we were together it was like we were never apart. When we graduated, I decided that I wanted to propose to her. I bought the ring and was waiting for the right time to ask. The right time came, I asked and she accepted. We had a fairly long engagement. We both wanted to get settled into our lives. I opened my own business. I did financial consultations for businesses in our area. She worked for the forensics lab at the local police department. Two years after I proposed we got married. Rose still didn't like Maria; she refused to come to the wedding. Emmett was there to support me though. I knew he didn't like her that much, but he was there for me. Everything was okay for the first year, or so I thought. I came home on our anniversary hoping to surprise her. I was the one surprised. I walked into our bedroom and found her in our bed with two girls. The most fucked up part of it was that it was two girls that neither one of us even liked. She tried to play it off that she wanted to surprise me with some depraved sexual fantasy of mine. I blew up and asked her when I ever said anything to make her believe that I wanted to sleep with anyone but her. Her answer was of course never."

"I blew up and screamed at her. That was our first and only fight. I walked out of the house and called my lawyer. I had him file the divorce papers. I gave her everything except my money that was in my own personal account. I wanted it over with as soon as possible. Emmett and Rose had gotten married and moved down here. I finally gave in and came to visit. I liked it down here, and I missed the two of them so much that I went home and took care of what I needed to. Then I moved down here, bought a house, and opened the bar. The rest is kind of obvious."

"The other night at the bar, that was the first time I so much as looked at a woman since the divorce."

I was crying. I hadn't realized I was. But I did when Bella turned around in my arms and hugged me. She held me tight and ran her fingers through my hair trying to calm me down.

BPOV

How the fuck could anyone do anything like that to him? I just sat and held him until he cried himself out. To know I was the first woman he had touched or been in any way intimate with since that happened made me feel that much more for him. He was just as broken as I was. I made a promise to myself that I would help put him back together if he would let me.

I turned back around in his arms and we just sat there in silence for a while. He never lessened his hold on me, and I never felt more protected.

After about an hour I felt a small kiss behind my ear. I turned to look at Jasper.

"I think we should head back inside. It's getting late, and we haven't eaten anything since breakfast." His breath ghosted over my ear and made me shiver. He just gave a soft laugh.

"I don't want to get up, but I guess you're right."

He stood up first and helped me up, and then he picked up the blanket and whistled for Jake. We made our way back up to the house hand in hand.

He locked Jake back in the basement and turned to me. "Go get dressed, kind of dressy, but kind of casual. Meet me back down here in forty five minutes. I am taking you out tonight."

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a few." With a small kiss and a smile we separated and went to our bedrooms to get ready.

The man must think I'm a miracle worker. He only gave me forty five minutes, what the hell?!

I jumped in the shower after I chose my clothing for the evening. I decided on a short black skirt with swirls and stars on it and a black halter top.

Stopping to think on it while I was in the shower, maybe the halter top wasn't such a good idea. It only served to remind me about what went on earlier in the day. And here we go again. Pervy Bella wants to make an appearance and I only have thirty minutes left to get ready.

I rushed through my shower, dried off, and got dressed. I had never done what I managed to do before, but while I was doing my mascara with one hand I was curling my hair with the other, and I was also putting on my shoes. All at the same time. Damn I'm good at multitasking.

I met Jasper at the bottom of the stairs with just seconds to spare.

The only thing running through my mind was 'sweet baby Jesus and cherry Garcia ice cream' that man is hot. Correction, MY MAN IS HOT! I just wanted to bow down on my knees and worship at the altar that is the perfection known as Jasper fucking Whitlock with my tongue.

He apparently has to put no effort into his appearance. He's just fucking blessed like that, while we common folk are forced to primp before even being presentable.

I broke out of my stupor and snapped my fingers in front of his face. Hah so I wasn't the only one caught lusting. I snapped my fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Jasper. Jasper! JASPER! If we are going to go out to eat, I would suggest you close your mouth before you catch more than flies, and let's go."

He shook his head, smiled at me, and pulled me out the door.

We walked down the beach to a small open air restaurant where we were quickly seated. Jasper ordered for both of us, simply because he knew what was good, and what wasn't. While we waited on our food we just kept up a light conversation about what there was to do on the island. From what he said, I gathered he had plans to teach me how to surf. Yeah, that'll be the damn day.

The food arrived at the table, and it was excellent. I have to give it to him. He has great taste.

My inner self centered bitch said 'yeah he has great taste, he chose you'. I quickly shot that thought right into the stratosphere.

When the table was cleared I noticed Jasper stand up. He offered me his hand and requested I dance with him. I listened closely to what was playing. When I heard them playing old school Boyz II Men I quickly agreed.

We swayed on the dance floor with him singing I'll make love to you in my ear. I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him to take me home.

Quick, fast, and in a damned hurry.


	11. close your eyes make a wish

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Damn. I thought I might wake up and my dreams would have come true. But nope. The only thing I own is the plot.

A/N: almost 100 reviews. You all know how to make a girl's day.

Chapter 11: Close Your Eyes Make a Wish

JPOV

I asked her to dance with me and she complied. We were swaying on the dance floor when she kissed me and whispered in my ear.

"Take me home. Now Jasper."

Who the hell was I to argue. I quickly paid the bill and we walked out onto the sand.

We were almost back to Rose and Em's house when Bella blindsided me. She stopped walking, when I turned around to see what was wrong, she jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist.

I fell flat on my ass with an armful of eager, gorgeous woman. I wasn't complaining, but if something was going to happen I would prefer it to happen in a bed. Her mouth was on me, and all I could do was respond.

After a couple of minutes I broke away from her.

"Bella, baby I want you so fucking bad right now. But if I'm going to be with you I'm going to do it right. And on the beach, while romantic, is not right for the first time between us."

She pouted. I had to look away so I wouldn't give in. There's just something about her that makes me want to keep her happy. But I know that if we do this, she will regret it, especially when she's in the shower trying to extricate sand from places where sand ought not to be.

We weren't that far from the house so I picked her up and carried her up the beach and inside. I made it up the stairs, and I couldn't make it farther than her room. Sure, my room was in the same hallway, but I just couldn't make the effort to walk ten more feet down the hallway.

After I fumbled with the door, cursing Rose for wanting those damn levers, I got it open. When I got inside her room I wasted no time in carrying her to the bed and laying her down gently.

I stepped back and looked at her.

"God, you are so beautiful." I whispered.

She looked at me with those deep brown eyes of hers, and I crumbled. Every wall I had ever built up was gone. I wanted this woman, heart, body, mind, and soul.

I walked back over to the bed and, keeping my eyes on her, leaned down and kissed her. This kiss, hopefully, would convey the feelings I couldn't put into words.

I vowed to myself that tonight, I would show her that she was worth so much more than that sorry fucker she called her husband.

She tried to reach up to unbutton my shirt but I caught her hands and shook my head.

"No baby, right now this is about you. I want to make love to you. I want to worship you."

"Oh Jasper."

My name came across her lips, no more than a breathy moan. That sound, the whisper of things to come, made me want to hear it for the rest of my life.

I had just met this woman. In less than a week I knew that she is the one I will spend the rest of my life with. I will spend forever doing things that will make her happy.

I leaned up over her and started to slide her shirt up her stomach. I stopped right under her breasts and kissed her belly. She wasn't completely toned, she looked like a woman should. All softness and curves. My hands and mouth blazed a trail up her stomach, and finally pushed her shirt up over her breasts. I lifted her into my lap so I could untie, and remove her shirt. I attached my lips to her left breast while I held her to me in my arms. Her tight little nipples hardened almost as soon as my tongue wrapped around them. She was moaning and arching her back bringing her chest farther into my face. I switched to her right breast. She was moaning incoherently.

I wanted to make her forget Edward's name.

While I was paying attention to her breast, I brought my hand to her side to unzip her skirt. When I got it unzipped I laid her back down on the bed moving myself back from her to sit back on my calves.

I slid her skirt down, bringing her panties down with it. I started at her left ankle, kissing and licking my way up to her hip. She was squirming around on the bed making the most delicious little sounds. I kissed my way back down her right leg, completely missing her hot core. When I made it down to her ankle I crawled back up the bed to her.

"Tell me what you want baby."

"Just touch me Jasper, please don't stop."

I gave the lady what she asked for, no arguments. I had wanted to taste her again since this morning. She tasted so sweet.

I wasted no time in sliding two fingers inside her tight wet heat. She moaned and damn near came up off the bed when I leaned down and licked her while working my fingers in and out. It didn't take long for me to bring her over the edge screaming my name all the way.

When she came back down from her high I moved back up the bed to kiss her. she didn't act like it bothered her when she tasted herself on my lips. In fact she moaned, and pushed her tongue into my mouth.

"God Jasper that was amazing. Now it's my turn to worship you."

I didn't say anything to her, just kissed her again.

BPOV

Jasper is a fucking god with his tongue. He did things to me that Edward never did.

Edward? Who the fuck is Edward?

While he was kissing me I managed to get the buttons on his shirt undone and push it from his shoulders. I pushed him back down on the bed kissing and sucking as I went.

When I got to the waistband of his pants I immediately unbuttoned and unzipped them.

He lifted his hips from the bed so I could pull them off. I slid down the bed onto the floor and pulled his shoes and pants off.

He went commando. Fuck me that's hot.

I crawled back up the bed between his legs and got my first look at his cock. Holy shit ladies I think I am in love. He was huge. I wondered briefly if I could take him all in my mouth. Well, no time like the present to find out.

I leaned down and kissed the little bit of precum on his head. Then I went for the kill, fuck all the playing around. I want to taste him. I took as much of him in my mouth as I could, only to have him shoot into a sitting position on the bed.

"HOLY FUCKKKKKKKK!!!!"

"Oh god baby! Mmmmmm!"

He was at a loss for words. I couldn't help the slight smirk my lips tried to curl into with his cock in my mouth. I moaned. I had wanted to do this to him since the first time I saw him. He didn't disappoint, he tasted wonderful.

I kept sliding his cock in and out of my mouth until I felt his balls tense in my hand. I knew he was close, and he tried to pull me away.

"Bella, I'm getting ready to cum baby."

I pulled my mouth away only long enough to reply.

"I know baby, let me taste you."

That was all it took. He grabbed my hair to hold me still while he shot his seed down my throat. I kept sucking while his cock was jerking in my mouth, taking every drop he gave me and swallowing it all.

I released him when he went completely soft in my mouth and crawled back up to him.

"Mmm Bella, that was fucking intense baby. Come here."

He pulled me to him and we lay there just like that for a while. I was lost in thought when Jasper got my attention.

"I'm going to go take a shower, will you join me?"

I hopped up out of the bed and followed him to the bathroom.

There was nothing sexual about this shower, except maybe the obscene amount of moans coming from me when he washed my hair.

We got out and he dried me off and carried me back to the bed.

"Bella, I want to make love to you right now. Will you let me do that?"

After that, he asked if he could make love to me. I couldn't answer him. I just pulled him down to me and kissed him.

He ran his hands over my body, like a blind man trying to read. I loved feeling his hands on me.

It wasn't long before I felt him at my entrance. He looked into my face asking permission with his eyes.

I did the only thing I could think to do in my lust filed haze. I thrust my hips up against him.

JPOV

Sliding into Bella was like nothing I had ever experienced before. She was so warm and wet. And fucking hell she's tight. I wanted to pound my cock into her until we both lost it screaming, but there will be time for that later. Right now I kept a slow pace, sliding out of her completely before shoving my way back in.

The entire house was silent except for our pants and moans.

I could feel myself getting ready to cum so I slid my hand down between us and rubbed her clit bringing her over with me.

We fell asleep almost immediately. Wrapped in each others' arms so tight that there was no way to distinguish where I ended and she began.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

BPOV

_Cheater Cheater _

_Where'd you meet her_

"Ugh someone better fucking be dying."

I managed to untangle my arms from Jasper and reached over on the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"_Hey B."_

"Hey Vic. What's up?"

"_Alice woke up, but Edward came here to try to get her. As soon as she's released I'm getting her away from here. Edward doesn't know exactly where you are, so I'm bringing her down there."_

"That's fine. Is she going to be okay?"

"_She will be, in time. He really fucked her up bad B."_

"I know. Come on down here, get a room. You can meet my new friends. Oh and my new boss."

"_Grats on finding a job sissy. We'll be down there as soon as she gets discharged."_

"Was there anything else?"

"_Oh yeah, your divorce is fast tracked, I signed for you since I'm your power of attorney. Edward refused to sign, but Ali is going to step forward in court and tell them how he was. She doesn't care if it makes her look bad."_

"She doesn't need to do that."

"_She wants to. Let her do it. She won't forgive herself for this until you do."_

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you soon. I love you Icky Vicky."

"_Love you too Ella Bella."_

She hung up, as soon as laid the phone down I felt a pair of warm arms surround me.

"So, I'm back to being your boss huh?"

"Oh hell no!"

He laughed at me as he pushed me back onto my side, lifted my leg, and slid himself inside me.

"Jasper, so fucking big baby."

"So tight. God Bella cum for me. I won't last long like this."

He reached down between us and rubbed my clit. All it took was him pinching it to send me flying into ecstasy. A couple of thrusts later I felt him explode inside me.

We showered together again. He's the most attentive person I think I've ever met. When we got out and dressed we went downstairs, where he made me breakfast.

We spent all morning and most of the afternoon cuddled together on the couch just talking and watching movies.

We only separated when we heard Emmett coming through the door screaming.

"HONEY I'M HOME!!!!!!!!"

"Hey Emmett." I walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Where's Rose?"

"She is out in the car trying to find a shirt she bought to work in."

"Ah I see."

"You are too freakin adorable Bells."

He's the second person that's called me Bells in the past couple of days. I think I like it.

I walked outside to find Rose, almost in the trunk of the car. I just stood there, wondering if it was worth sufferening almost imminent death to do what I wanted to do.

My inner demon won.

"BOOOO!"

"Gah Bella, I should kill you. But no, I figure I'll just subject you to a four hour long makeover."

"No, by all means just kill me and get it over with."

"Nope."

"Oh come on you know you want to slit my throat."

"Nuh unh."

"Shit. Fuck. Please don't give me a makeover." I got down on my knees begging.

And then I heard it. Laughter. Coming from the direction of the porch. I turned my head to see Emmett and Jasper laughing from the steps.

I started slinking toward them. Jasper, god love him, noticed me and snuck back into the house. Emmett, however, was still laughing. Rose looked amused as I took a running leap and landed on Emmett effectively knocking him down.

I got up and brushed myself off. Jasper caught me walking to my bedroom to get ready for work. He handed me a shirt.

"Wear that instead of the bikini top for me. Please?"

He turned those aqua eyes on me and I was a goner.

"No problem boss man."

I continued on to get ready.

Once Rose and I were ready we all four headed out to the bar. Emmett stopped to speak to Laurent to see how it had gone in his absence.

Rose kept a close eye on me and Jasper all night. Every chance they got they tried to set us up. We played it off like nothing was going on. I was fighting myself against every urge I had to sneak into his office and take him right there in his chair. Otherwise, it was a cakewalk.

Jasper close up early and it was decided that we would head to his house to party a little.

How was I going to keep my hands to myself for the rest of the night?

-

-

-

A/N: Can someone tell me if they have ever planned out a story, written notes out, but the damn characters took over and the story went in a completely different direction? It seems as if Jasper and Bella want things to happen that I hadn't planned on having happen for a few more chapters, and I just wanted to know if I'm alone in this.


	12. under wraps

Disclaimer: still not mine. On my Christmas wishlist though.

Chapter 12: Under Wraps

Rose and Emmett took off on a quad he kept at the store for the occasional times when he didn't want to walk home. It didn't escape me that once again, they had left Jasper and I alone together.

Jasper led me to his car. I wondered why his car was at the bar.

"I live a bit farther away than Em and Rose. I have to drive to work."

"Oh." Wow was that the best I could come up with?

I looked at his car and…yeah I might not be a car enthusiast, but damn it all to hell. A fucking dodge charger geez. He couldn't be more perfect if he tried.

Jasper opened the door for me and helped me in before leaning down and thoroughly kissing me.

"I have wanted to do that all night. You look hot in that shirt by the way."

"Thank you. I've wanted to kiss you all night too, among other things. How the hell are we going to keep them from knowing anything tonight?"

"Just give them time to pass out. I brought enough alcohol that even Emmett should be wasted. They'll head to bed before too long, and we can take it from there."

"Okay."

He went around the car and plopped down in the driver's seat, and we were off.

Since Em and Rose were taking the beach route Jasper and I took every opportunity to lock lips with each other. This meant stealing kisses at red lights and stop signs the whole way to his house.

When we pulled up I swear my jaw hit the fucking ground.

Yeah, Rose and Em had their own stretch of private beach, but Jasper not only had a private beach, but a pool complete with waterfall and hot tub. I wondered briefly if he would let me pitch a tent on top of that waterfall.

"It's just a house Bella."

Nothing came out of my mouth.

He laughed at me. That sound made me turn and look at him. I loved his laugh.

"And what's funny boss man?"

"Nothing, just your reaction. And next time we're participating in non work related activities, please call me boss man." This statement was made with that damn sexy smirk of his.

"Oh my god!!! Umm NO I will not!" I laughed my ass off at this. Apparently Jasper had some weird fantasies rolling around in that head of his.

We climbed out of the car and headed into the house. Emmett ambushed us at the door and took the bag with the alcohol in it from Jasper.

"Thank you Jazzman. Now let's get this shindig hoppin''."

"Emmett, what the holy hell are you talking about?"

"Well Bella, we usually come to Jazz's house and watch movies and imbibe copious amounts of alcohol at least once a week."

"I'm proud Em; do you even know what the word copious means?"

Jasper is a stealthy son of a bitch. I hadn't even heard him come up behind me.

"Why yes, Jasper, I do know what copious means. For example, Rose and I have copious amounts of sexual intercourse."

"I don't want to know. La la la la I can't hear you."

I walked away still chanting my new mantra. Yet again I noticed Rosalie's attempt to push Jasper and I together. She and Em were taking up the entire couch, which left a single oversized chair for Jasper and I to share. I took the chair, and a glance at Jasper told me he was going to sit on the floor.

Of course Rosalie picked the greatest movie in the world for us to watch. Rocky Horror happens to be one of my top favorite movies.

The alcohol was being passed around continually. The oblivious twins never noticed that when it came to me and Jasper that we either declined it altogether, or took small sips. During the Time Warp they decided to head on up to their bedroom.

Jasper and I gave them thirty minutes to get settled and fall asleep before we headed upstairs.

He dropped me off at his door and went to the guest room to lock the door so it would look like I was in there.

He came back to me smiling.

"They're already snoring loud enough to wake the dead. I believe we're safe baby."

He leaned down and kissed me. I had to suppress my laughter. The man is talented, while he was kissing me; he shut and locked the door, and had my knees hitting the bed before I could even close my eyes.

"Eager much?"

"Oh hush, I have wanted to yank you into a dark corner since those two came home today. I'm not a patient man, and you bring out the worst in that quality of mine."

JPOV

After I confessed my desire to ravage her in dark corners of the bar I walked into my closet to grab her a shirt to sleep in. I honestly had not brought her in my room to do anything to her. I only want her in my arms all night. In just two nights I had gotten used to sleeping with her in my arms, and I don't want to spend any time without her if I don't have to.

I walked back out to see her standing at my dresser looking at pictures.

Walking quietly, I walked up behind her and wrapped her in my arms. Before I could tighten my hold she turned around to face me.

Before I could open my mouth her lips were on mine. I was consumed with her scent, her taste, just her. I felt her little tongue playing around the edge of my lips and I opened to her.

There is nothing heated about this kiss. It's slow and sweet.

When we broke apart after a minute or so I helped her get undressed and put my shirt on her. She got comfortable on the bed while I changed.

When I came out and lay down she snuggled right up into my side and started to drift off. I lay awake for a little while rubbing her back and just watching her sleep.

"Mmmm Jasper."

"What baby?"

I got no answer. When I looked at her face I saw she was still asleep. And she was saying MY name. I couldn't help the huge shit eating grin on my face.

"Jasper I…"

Damn I wanted to know what she was going to say, but she stopped. I waited to see if she was going to say anything else, but I got nothing. I pulled her tighter to me and fell asleep.

BPOV

I woke up to a beautiful view.

My face pressed against Jasper Whitlock's chest. Yep beautiful.

I just laid there for a minute watching him until my need to rush to the bathroom caught up with me.

I walked into the bathroom. Damn!! I really need to talk to this man. This bathroom is a fucking dream.

I could only imagine what it would feel like to stand in that shower and have those freakin' shower head going on me from all sides and above.

When I got done drooling over his bathroom I walked back out to the bedroom. My god was awake and watching me.

"Honey, you look gorgeous in anything you wear, but to see you in my room, in my shirt, it makes me want to throw you on this bed and claim you."

"You can, you know. Those two are going to be passed out for a while yet."

"Tempting, but I have a better idea."

He disappeared out the door and came back a couple of minutes later carrying clothes

"My brother and his wife stay here from time to time, she might be a little bigger than you, but those should fit ok while you're here."

"Thanks, now what was that better idea of yours?"

"Turn around and get your sexy ass back in that bathroom."

I turned around and felt him reach out and slap my ass. I rushed back into the bathroom and sat on the counter waiting for him.

Yay!!! I was about to find out what those surrounding shower heads could do, but I wasn't doing it alone.

Jasper walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. When he got the temperature set he told me to make sure it was okay for me. When I gave him the thumbs up, he was on me in less than a second.

His shirt lost a couple of buttons because patience may be a virtue, but it is entirely overrated. My panties and his pajama pants hit the floor at almost the same time, and then I was being lifted off my feet and carried into the shower.

Oh yeah, I'm in love.

He pressed my back into the wall and latched his mouth onto my nipple.

"Ohhh god that feels good, keep doing that."

He mumbled something around my nipple, but the way that felt fried my brain. I had no Idea what he said, but I know it felt good.

When his hand found my wet pussy I lost all ability to form coherent thought.

"God you're so wet for me. I'm not going to go easy on you baby. I'm going to fuck you, and I'm going to fuck you hard."

That was all the warning he gave me.

I felt the head of his cock at my entrance, and then I couldn't help the scream that ripped from me when he slammed into me.

"JASSSSPER!!!!"

"That's it baby, scream for me."

He slapped my ass, I screamed again.

It was sensory overload. He was slamming into me so hard it hurt, but goddamn it was a fucking good hurt.

I could feel myself getting close. He could feel it too. That was all the warning I had. Before I knew it I was coming. My walls were milking him for all he was worth. Before I had completely come down from my orgasm I could feel him shooting his hot seed deep inside me. That triggered another orgasm from me.

I would never again doubt those women who talked about multiple orgasms.

When he let me down my legs wouldn't support me, he had to catch me so I didn't get hurt.

"Did I hurt you baby?"

"Fuck no, just give me a minute to get some feeling back in my legs and I'll be fine."

He sat me down on a bench I hadn't noticed, since I was otherwise occupied. After he finished washing himself he sat down with me and washed me off.

It was all I could do to keep from purring like a damn cat when he washed my hair.

After he finished he lifted me out of the shower and took me out to his bed. He dried me off and instead of getting dressed we snuggled back under the covers and fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

-

-

-

A/N: sorry, I know it's probably crap, but I've been to the emergency room on three separate occasions this week. Once for my five year old and twice for me. Illness is not conducive to creativity. Neither is a miserable kindergartener that whines because he can't go to school. As always, constructive criticism is welcome, and reviews give me the warm fuzzies as the wonderful Buffy would say.


	13. They Know!

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. Still wish it was.

Chapter 13: They Know!!!

BPOV

Waking up in Jasper's arms is something I want to do for the rest of my life. I feel so safe and loved. It's not even that I want to; it's that I feel that I need to. It seems crazy that in just a few days that I have come to depend on Jasper like I depend on air to breathe. I don't know what I would do if I hadn't found Jasper, Rose, and Em. I don't think I would be able to make it, to make this possible.

"Morning again beautiful."

"Mmm morning. How was your nap?"

"Perfect. I fell asleep with this gorgeous brunette in my arms."

"Anyone I know?"

"I'm pretty sure you know her. She looks a hell of a lot like you baby."

"Oh my god Jasper. You mean to tell me you've been sleeping with my twin sister?! I thought I was the one you wanted, but no I find out you're sleeping with my twin Ella."I fake cried. This was too much fun.

"Yes Bella, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me for it. She's perfect." At least he knows how to take a joke.

We collapsed on the bed laughing at each other.

"As much fun as I'm having joking around with you, if we don't get out of my bed I'm going to end up jumping you. I don't know what time the logger twins will wake up, but I for one don't want to have to explain anything to them quite yet. Get your hot sexy ass out of my bed and go to the other guest room and find a bathing suit in Char's clothes."

"Sir. Yes sir."

He swatted my ass as I got out of the bed. I left the room laughing, trying not to make too much noise as I went back to the other room.

I grabbed one of his sisters in law's bathing suits and walked down to the kitchen. At least I didn't feel like I was going to hear Stewie Griffin yell 'It's a sexy party' no, this Charlotte person had decent taste.

I grabbed an apple out of a bowl on the table and went out the sliding glass door to the pool deck. Just in time to see a blond blur jump from the top of the waterfall into the deep end of the pool.

I didn't even have time to move before the tsunami hit me. Someone shouting CANNONBALL right before they hit the water is not fair warning.

Jasper swam up the edge of the pool and looked at me. I just stared at him like he had grown an extra head and jumped over him and dove into the pool.

When I came up on the other side, I was surprised to see how close he was to me. I turned around with my back to the ledge and grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pulled him to me.

"Can I take you up against the wall of the pool?"

"Umm let me think…No Jasper you may not. Rose and Em will have to be joining the land of the living sometime soon and they don't need to catch us."

"You're right. I hate that you're right, but can I at least have a kiss."

I pulled him to me and kissed his forehead, but I noticed someone moving around in the kitchen and ducked under him and swam away.

When I came up I heard Emmett's loud ass shouting to Jasper that him and Rose would be down and come swimming as soon as they got dressed.

Just then I heard

_Cheater Cheater _

_Where'd you meet her_

I ran to my phone and answered it.

"_Bells?"_

"Yeah it's me Vic, what's going on?"

"_Alice got discharged and we will be flying down there in a day or two. You need to be careful,_ _James told me Edward is nowhere to be found around here. He could very well be down there._ _Don't go anywhere by yourself and don't let your guard down."_

"K, Vic."

"_He's out of the house, and it's listed. There have already been people looking at it. And I packed up your stuff. Your furniture is at my house, and everything in boxes is in my guest room. When I come back up here I'll have it shipped to you."_

"Thank you sissy."

"_Yeah yeah, take me out for a drink or introduce me to a hot guy when I get there and I'll be more than happy."_

"The only hot guy I know down here that isn't married is Jasper, and hands off damn it" I laughed.

"_Oooh a little possessive B?"_

"Fuck yes, he's mine. Mine, mine, mine."

"_Selfish hooker."_

"Desperate wench."

"_I love you baby sis. Now I gotta go get us packed up and ready. I'll see you soon."_

"Love you too, and you better call me when you get here."

"_I will bye."_

She hung up before I could say anything else. I'm honestly glad she's coming here, and that she's bringing Alice. No matter what happened, she was my little pixie. I couldn't bring myself to hate her.

JPOV

Bella went to answer her phone, and as soon as she did, mine went off.

It's hard not to hear Marilyn Manson shouting about vampires.

The only person with that ring tone is my brother Peter. I hadn't heard from him in a month or so. God don't be letting him call me for bail money again.

"Hey Peter."

"_Jazz!! Good to hear your voice little brother."_

"I'm only younger than you by like twenty minutes fucker. What do you want?"

"_Char and I will be down there in a couple of days, just giving you fair warning. Oh and we're_ _bringing Jax and Kel down with us."_

"Kay. Let me know what time I need to pick you up and I'll be there. But right now I have people over and I have to go."

"_Otay baby bro. I'll call you with flight details and all."_

"Yeah sure. I'll see you soon."

"_Bye goofball."_

"Bye loser."

Bella hung her phone up about the same time I did. I went to tell her the news.

"My brother is coming down with his wife and their friends."

"Yeah well my sister is coming down here and bringing Alice with her. They should be here in a couple of days."

"Yeah Peter said they would be down here in a couple of days too."

"Jazz, I saw Rose and Em come out the door while I was on the phone, but I don't know where they went."

"Ah we'll find them eventually. Let's get in the pool."

I pulled her toward the waterfall to jump in. I saw something that made me want to gouge my eyes out with a spork.

"Emmett!!! Fuck!!! Get a fucking room dude!"

"Sorry man. She just looked too hot in her bathing suit. I couldn't help it."

Bella was trying to peep around my shoulder, but I kept her behind me.

"Em, I don't care what you and Rose do. I just don't want to see her or you naked. Man, not in my pool."

"Sorry."

"Just cover up. Please. Now, before I pour bleach in my eyes."

"Sure."

I turned around and helped Bella back down the steps. She turned around with a smile on her face, I half expected her to burst out laughing. She held it in and jumped into the pool.

I followed right after her.

Em and Rose finally decided to join us. If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't believe it. Rosalie Lillian McCarty is blushing, bright red. I don't even think I've seen Bella blush that red. I decided not to give her hell, and just left her alone.

"Hey, Jazz come here for a minute."

I swam over to Em to see what he wanted. And who didn't see him questioning me about Bella.

"So, are you friends or what now?"

"Or what."

"Come on man, she's cool as hell. Give her a chance."

"I am Emmett. Otherwise she wouldn't be here now would she?"

"No, I guess not. Just don't be a dick to her. she's been through a lot, and she doesn't deserve anybody else's' shit."

"I understand that, but you need to understand that I just met her, and she works for me. it's not like it was when Rose started working for me, I knew Rose for a long time before I hired her."

"Point taken. Just be nice ass."

"Yeah I got it Em, play nice to the new girl."

I swam away from him. It would be so much easier if we could just tell them about us. Hell I want to shout it out to the world that this gorgeous angel is mine.

It was less than an hour later when Em and Rose decided they needed to go home. So there again, they left me and Bella alone again. Em is clueless. He should have known that I would figure out what he was trying to do after that conversation, and blatantly lying about what him and Rose needed to do.

But we let them go. They were obviously none the wiser to our relationship.

I decided to close the bar until tourist season. Hell five people a night isn't enough business to bother keeping it open. So that gave me, Bella, and Rose two weeks of vacation time.

Bella decided to get out of the pool and shower. Before she went inside she asked me if I would mind taking her to the post office, and possibly to the strip so she could shop for some things. Of course I have no problem with that. That's just more time I get to spend with my Bella.

I met her when she came out of the bathroom, water dripping from her hair, wrapped in nothing but a towel. I couldn't help myself.

"Come here sexy."

"Yes sir. What can I do for you Mr. Bossman?"

"Sit. Now." I growled and pulled her down on my lap. She has absolutely no idea how much she turns me on.

BPOV

Damn he growled. That sound made me immediately wet, but I know that if we were to give in and mess around we would never get out of the bedroom, much less the house.

I kissed him once, well maybe more than once, and climbed off his lap to get dressed. When I came downstairs he was ready to go.

Damn it should be illegal to look so hot in some damn board shorts and a tight white t-shirt. If it was illegal Jasper would be buried miles underneath the jail. I stopped my hormonal wanting to jump my man thoughts right there and walked right past him out the door.

When I got to the car I turned and looked at him. He was just standing there looking all Greek god like watching me. I ran back to him and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and attacked his mouth.

When we were sufficiently out of breath I dropped back to my feet and walked back out to the car. He followed like a pretty little puppy dog.

We went to the post office first. Yay my debit card got here, along with a shiny new ID card.

I ran back out to the car and told Jasper to take me to the nearest place that sold clothes, not just swimsuits. He found me a Hollister. Thank god for Hollister. He followed me around the store adding things to the stuff I was picking out. Most of the things he picked out were things I wouldn't normally wear, but I figured for him, I could wear it. He made me feel gorgeous, where Edward made me feel plain, and sometimes downright ugly.

After I bought out the store, Jasper asked me to go to dinner with him. He led me to some cutesy little beach restaurant, where they made the absolute best Caribbean chicken salad. Then we decided to head on over to the house.

"Hey Hey Hey."

"Em, you are not Fat Albert ok."

"Sorry Bella. Holy fuck, what did you buy?"

"Clothes Em, I can't wear a bathing suit or run around naked all the time."

"Well, go put that shit in the closet and get back down here; we're going to play a game."

The gleam in his eye should have scared me away, but it didn't. evidently my sense of self preservation went out the window when I met Beauty, the Beast, and the Greek god.

I came back downstairs to see what we were doing, only to see everyone sitting in a circle on the floor, with Emmett holding an empty bottle.

"Spin the bottle is a little grade school don't you think." I asked when I took the only open seat next to guess who.

"Well, in this version you spin the bottle and whoever you land on goes into a closet with you for ten minutes." Emmett explained, like it was obvious.

"Well who goes first then?"

"You do Bella."

FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME!!

I spun the bottle chanting to myself 'please don't land on Emmett, please don't land on Emmett'. For the hell of it I threw in Jasper as well. If it landed on him I wouldn't be able to hold back when we were in the closet.

Just my luck, it landed on the only other person in the room. Rosalie.

Emmett looked like he was going to bust in his pants when the bottle stopped. Jasper was looking at me like he wanted in on the girl girl action as well.

Rose and I disappeared into the closet. I think closet it the wrong word. It could have been a small bedroom.

"Hey, you want to get the guys good?" She had something up her sleeve, and it was bound to be good.

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

"Just make a lot of noise, like we're fooling around and see how long it takes Em to bust the door down."

"Okay. Let's do this."

"Oooooh God Bella!!"

"Mmmmm Rose that feels so damn good."

"Oh yeah Bella, put your mouth on me. Ohh yes."

"MMMMM you taste so good Rose."

That was all it took. Emmett damn near busted the door down to get to us. When he saw us sitting there laughing he looked like someone kicked his puppy, and for pure meanness stole his candy while they were at it.

Jasper, love his heart was standing there with glassy eyes and a hard on to rival the size of Peter North.

We all walked back into the living room where Rose decided that spin the bottle was not a good idea, and changed the game to truth or dare.

That option wasn't much better.

"Bella, truth or dare?"

"To be safe, Rose, I'll go with truth."

"Have you ever fucked your boss? And it doesn't have to be your current boss."

"Ummm yeah."

"Details."

"Nope, you asked, I answered. Now, Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare baby!"

"I dare you to do a body shot off of Jasper."

Jasper looked at me like I had lost my mind, and Emmett looked like he wanted to argue.

He sucked it up and shoved Jasper down. I swear Jasper looked like one of those dogs with the huge eyes. He didn't know what to do.

Em licked Jasper's stomach and sprinkled salt where his tongue had been. Rose was watching with some kind of sick satisfaction as Emmett licked the salt off, grabbed the shot and took the lime out of Jasper's mouth.

I swear she thinks that shit is hot or something.

"Jasper truth or dare?"

He looked at Emmett like he wanted to smack him.

"Dare fucker."

"I dare you to strip and sit with Bella in your lap for the rest of the game."

"Dude I think you just want to see me naked or something."

"Ewww no, hence the reason Bella will be sitting, centered on your dick, so no one else can see it."

"What if I don't want to sit on Jasper's lap? Why can't Rose do it?"

"The only lap Rose will be on is mine, unless you want her in yours gorgeous."

"Nope, I'll sit on Jasper's lap."

Jasper stripped down and pulled me onto his lap. I spent the next twenty minutes trying to ignore the little kisses he was sneaking onto my neck, and the fact that he was hard as a rock under me.

When Emmett asked me whether I chose truth or dare, it took me a minute to realize that it was my turn again.

"Dare."

"Well, Bells, I dare you to make out with Jazzy there, and you have to be turned straddling him. And your time is 5 minutes."

Fuck Emmett; fuck him hard in the ass with a fucking huge ass dildo. He fucking knows.

I turned on Jasper's lap and started kissing him. It didn't take either one of us too long to get into it. Before I realized what I was doing, I had my hand in between us, holding his beautiful cock. He moaned into my mouth and it was over. Rose and Emmett jumped up shouting.

"We fucking knew it!"

I just pulled away from Jasper. He gave me a smirk and said "Busted."

"Yeah, yeah. Now turn around. Nobody gets to see him naked but me.

Jasper got up and put his clothes back on. We all decided to call it a night, and went to bed.


	14. watched

Disclaimer: Still sitting here wishing I owned it. But if I did own it, you all wouldn't be getting updates, I would be too busy making Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle play out my naughty fantasies, or ripping Edward to pieces because I just don't like him.

Chapter 14: Watched

**JPOV**

"Wakey wakey!!!!" Emmett is absolutely annoying when he's the one waking you up. Not only does he yell at you, but he jumps on you as well.

"What the hell Emmett? We're trying to sleep." I managed to push him off the bed before he woke Bella up, but he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"We have a surprise for Bella; now get your asses up out of bed. I'll yank the blankets off of you, and then I'll laugh at your naked asses."

"Sorry, no nakedness here Emmett. What is your fixation with Jasper's naked ass anyways?"

Damn he woke her up. I should kill him, but I won't. In fact I want to know what his fixation is too.

"I don't have a fixation with his ass; I want to see you Bells."

"Mine bitch boy, now go away. We have to get up in order to get your annoying self to shut up."

"You'll really like this surprise Bella."

Damn he gave her the puppy dog eyes. She's so gullible.

Em finally headed out the door and I turned to Bella.

"We better get up; he'll be back in here in a minute if we don't."

"Yeah, but first I want a proper good morning Mr. Whitlock. Come here."

"Who am I to deny the most gorgeous woman in the world when she's lying in bed with me, wrapped in my arms?"

I leaned down and kissed her. I would die a happy man if the only thing I ever got to do with this woman was kiss her. Her little tongue probed at my lips and I opened to her. We laid there kissing for a few minutes until I had to release her mouth and growl.

"Get the hell out of bed."

"We better get up baby; Rose isn't exactly the nicest person when she's kept waiting."

"Gee Jasper, what gave you that impression. Well at least we're clothed, and they don't get to catch us in the same position we caught them in yesterday."

"True." I rolled out of bed and pulled her up with me.

We walked downstairs to see Rosalie and Emmett standing there bouncing with excitement.

"Come on guys, follow us." Emmet was acting like a five year old on a sugar high, but his excitement was contagious, and I couldn't help but feel a little of it myself.

They led us out to the guest house and opened the door. I stood there taking in the extreme changes to the inside of the house. Bella walked forward a little ways inside. She turned around to look at everyone and launched herself at Emmett and Rose. She was crying and kept repeating that they didn't have to do that for her. Eventually she got to where she was crying so hard she was almost incoherent. I took her from Em's arms and carried her back to the main house.

We all decided to go down to the beach to hang out and eat lunch.

Em grabbed the grill, I grabbed the food, and Bella and Rose brought the blankets and dishes. It was a fun day. We played chicken, bodysurfed a bit, and then we split up to do our own things.

After spending a bit of time lying together on the blanket, just enjoying each others' company, I pulled Bella up and told her I wanted her to go for a walk with me.

We walked down the beach, past the bar and the surf shop. I had never been so happy just to hold someone's hand and be around them. I was honest to God happy just to be in her presence. Just knowing she's happy is enough to make me happy.

Bella stopped walking and just looked out at the waves.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I don't know Jas, I just feel like someone is watching me. It's creeping me out."

"It's okay. Don't worry about anything. Do you honestly think that I would let anything happen to you? That Em would let something happen? We protect the ones we care about, and we aren't going to let anything get to you."

"Thanks Jasper. I'm glad I met you all. Even though it took getting trampled by a monster mutant mutt to do it."

"That's good. I'm glad you got run over by Jake; otherwise I wouldn't have met you. Now let's go back to the house. I need to come back to the bar tonight to let some people know we're going to be closed."

"Okay, are you going to come back alone?"

"Yeah, you stay at the house and relax. I won't be out late, and I'll come back to Em's to be with you. The only catch to this is that I want you to promise you'll spend the next couple of days with me at my house. Just the two of us. No interruptions, no stress, just me and you."

"Of course I will. You don't even have to ask. I would love to just have some time for the two of us."

"Good."

Before I knew it we were back at the house. I told Rose what I told Bella, that I was closing the bar down, and that I needed to go let the regulars know I was doing that.

**EdPOV**

I spent the entire morning in the same hotel suite my wife and I had been in less than a week ago. I should have known she wasn't there, but it was my hope that she would be that made me come back here.

After I took care of some business, business being some skeezy little tramp I picked up at the beach club last night, I went out to spend some time on the beach. I needed to collect my thoughts and figure out where the hell she was. I knew she was still on the island somewhere. Finding out where would be my biggest obstacle.

And then I saw them. I saw some blonde beach bum holding my wife's hand, stopping every so often to kiss her. I don't know who he thinks he is. She's my wife. Mine. I would have her back.

I watched them for a few minutes. I saw her look around like she was worried. When she turned back to the ocean, the stupid bastard had the nerve to wrap his arms around my wife's waist.

When they walked away I took the time to think about what I had just seen.

I could take him if I had to. I will take him down to get her back. She belongs to me. Not him, ME. I was working myself into a rage.

I saw him again. He didn't have Bella with him. I wonder where he dropped her off at. There aren't that many places to stay on this godforsaken island.

He opened up the small bar near the hotel, and I went in a couple minutes after him.

"Sorry man, we're closed for the next two weeks."

"Oh sorry, I just wanted a beer."

"I guess I can do that. Here you go."

"How much?"

"Two fifty."

I handed him the money.

"So, how long have you owned this place?"

"A couple of years."

"I'm Anthony Cullen." Carlisle forgive me for using your name, but I need information from this idiot.

"Jasper Whitlock. How long are you on the island for?"

"Not sure yet. Maybe a week or so."

"You here with anybody?"

"Nope, I needed some time to myself."

"Well, we're having a bonfire down the beach this weekend; you should come down and hang out with us."

"Yeah I'll do that." Bella would be sure to be there if this moron was there. I could make my move then. "I guess I'll let you get out of here. I need to head back up to my room."

"Yeah, bye."

I walked out of the bar without a backward glance. This was going to be too easy.

**JPOV**

I left a note on the door and walked back to the house. It was just starting to get dark. I walked into the living room to find Bella and Rose watching some movie. It might have been Transformers two or something like that. I walked over to Bella and kissed her. She wrapped her tiny little arms around me and I lifted her up.

I carried her out to the beach where the blankets were still laying under the stars. I laid her down and joined her as soon as I removed my shirt.

We just laid there staring at the stars for a while before she rolled onto her side and kissed me.

We kissed for a bit before it started getting more heated. Before either one of us knew it we were laying there naked caressing each other's skin with tongues and hands.

I kissed down her body and took in the scent of her arousal. She smells almost as good as she tastes. I have never been one that was insistent on oral for foreplay, but I could spend days with my mouth attached to her pussy.

I flicked my tongue out to tease her just a bit. She thrust her hips up trying to gain more contact. When I latched onto her clit she let out the sexiest moan.

"Jasper." Damn she's purring. I love that sound.

"Mmm baby you taste good." I plunged my tongue into her wet pussy. I couldn't help moaning a little myself. Just tasting her made me even harder than I already was.

Bella kept trying to ground herself by grabbing the blanket, but being on sand she couldn't get a grip on anything. She finally gave up and tangled her fingers in my hair.

I could feel her body start trembling, so I backed off for a moment. She looked at me like she wanted to kill me, but I slid back up her body and kissed her before returning to my heaven between her legs.

This time I was going to bring her over the edge screaming my name.

I started licking her slowly, before I plunged two fingers inside her. All it took was me thrusting my fingers inside her a couple of times while I licked her clit and I was rewarded with the most beautiful sound.

"OH GOD JASPERRRRRR!"

I kissed and nibbled my way back up her body. When I got back to her mouth I leaned down and kissed her as passionately as I could. I wanted to feel this way forever, and I could only hope she felt the same way.

I flipped us over. Bella tried to kiss her way down so she could go down on me, but I knew if she did I wouldn't last. I pulled her back up to me and kissed her again.

"Baby, as much as I enjoy having your mouth wrapped around me, I want to be inside you when I cum."

I pulled her over me so she was straddling my hips and positioned my cock at her entrance. I hissed when she lowered herself down on me.

"God baby that feels so fucking good."

"I love having you inside me Jasper. You're so fucking huge."

With that she started sliding up and down on me slowly. Being inside her was like dying and going to heaven.

"Ohhh Jasper!"

She rode me fast and hard, and slow, and when she had me balls deep inside her she would grind her little hips on me. She was so damn tight. Before I wanted it to be over I could feel my balls tightening. I grabbed her hips and pulled her down on me hard a few times before I exploded inside her.

She was closer than I thought. As soon as I came I felt her walls milking my cock. It was almost painful how tight she was.

She collapsed on my chest and we laid there for a few minutes still connected. When we caught our breath we got redressed and headed back to the house.

Nothing else would be happening tonight, we were worn out. I think we both fell asleep before our heads hit the pillows, but she was wrapped in my arms, and I was wrapped in hers.

There was nowhere else I would have rather been.

**EdPOV**

I watched them. I watched every fucking moment.

I was seeing red. All I wanted to do was walk out there and kill him and hurt her. What right does he have to make love to my wife?

At least the mystery of locating her has been solved. She's staying with the surfer boy. I will take care of him, just like I took care of Alice.

On that note I headed back to the hotel.

A/N: gah it's the return of the demon spawn. Lol and Jasper is an idiot for inviting him, I know. But it will play out soon, and we will see what happens. At this moment, I don't even know what happens. All I know is that I argued for a while with Bella, Jasper, and Edward about what went down in this chapter. We shall see we shall see where it goes from here boys and girls. Review please. I get all warm and fuzzy when I see review alerts in my inbox.  
I shall update as soon as I get the next chapter done.  
Ash


	15. get mine get yours

Disclaimer: twilight still belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the naughty fantasies including a few of the Cullen men.

Chapter 15: Get Mine Get Yours

**JPOV**

I kissed Bella until she woke up in the morning. When she opened those big brown eyes and smiled at me my breath caught in my throat. She really is breathtaking.

I didn't waste any time, I picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. I waited until the water was hot enough and set her gently in the shower. I still hadn't said a word to her. I just walked out of the bathroom.

I went to her bedroom to pack her bag. I packed enough clothes for two days, minus pajamas. She wouldn't be needing pajamas. I even packed an outfit so we could go out to eat tonight.

When I finished with her bag I walked back into the bathroom to join her. I slipped in behind her and wrapped her in my arms. It's like she's made for me, she fits so perfectly.

I washed her hair for her, that wasn't a problem. It was when I was washing her beautiful body that we had issues. Her quiet, breathy little moans went straight to my cock and I couldn't help but slide right into her. I kept her back flush against my chest and moved in and out of her slowly. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and pulled me down to kiss her. I slid one hand down her body to rub her clit. She started grinding against me every time I slid fully into her, and it wasn't long before we were swallowing each others' moans. It was a wonderful moment, and I would have given anything for it not to end, but the water was starting to run cold and we had places to be.

With that in mind I turned the water off and helped her out of the shower. After I dried her off I helped her get dressed and grabbed her bag so we could leave.

On the way out the door I figured I could be nice and give Rose and Em a heads up and tell them I was kidnapping Bella for a couple of days. I also told them not to call or come by unless it was absolutely necessary, under threat of bodily harm and death.

When I walked out the door she was already sitting in the car.

"Jas, what are we going to do today?"

"If I tell you I'll have to kill you, and I really like you so I want to keep you around."

"And here I thought you didn't like me. You just want to keep me around so you can keep screwing around with my home wrecking twin sister."

I had to laugh. She's too funny. I was quickly falling for Bella. Hell I need to rethink that. I had completely fallen for her. There was no think to it. All I have to do is wait for her to be ready for me to tell her this.

We finally got to my house, without wrecking, thank God. It's hard to drive when you're attention is otherwise taken by the gorgeous person beside you. But hey, at least we made it.

She hopped out of the car and was waiting for me at the front door while I got her bag out of the trunk. When we got inside she headed straight to my bedroom to put her things in there, while I headed to the kitchen to cook something for us.

We would both need our energy to make it through what I have planned.

After breakfast I pulled her out onto the pool deck with me.

"Come for a swim with me?"

"Yeah, let me go upstairs and get dressed for it."

"No, no one else is here, and that privacy fence right there makes it so that no one can see us. Just let go, come swimming with me right now."

"Okay Jas."

I slowly stripped her clothes off of her body and then took my own off. I led her down the steps in the shallow end of the pool.

We played around in the water for a while before she attacked me.

I say she attacked me. More like we attacked each other, but I can play innocent here.

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her thoroughly. This would be nothing like in the shower this morning. I wanted her, and I wanted her badly.

I walked over to the waterfall and sat her on the ledge of it. She didn't have time to ask me what I was doing before I wrapped her legs around my waist and plunged into her. I was aching for her, and she was quivering around me already. I slammed my cock into her a couple of times before pulling completely out.

"What do you want baby?"

"You...inside me…God please Jasper!"

I shoved back into her and was rewarded with her screaming my name.

"Jasper…Oh God baby harder…faster!!! Please!"

I couldn't have her begging. I complied. I was fucking her so hard I knew she was going to be sore, but what she wanted she got. I tensed up and shot my seed inside her, only to feel her walls clamping down on me and massaging every drop out of me. I didn't bother pulling out of her; I carried her out of the pool, still wrapped around my cock, and into the house.

I didn't stop until we were upstairs in the shower together. When I got us in there I put her on the bench and turned the water on, shielding her from the cold spray at first.

Once the water warmed up I washed her hair again, and lathered her body for her. When I finished with her I turned around and washed myself.

By the time I was done Bella was almost asleep in the shower. I carried her out of the bathroom and laid her on the bed, still wrapped in her towel. Evidently all she needed was a ten minute power nap and she was good to go. When I came out of my closet she was already up and dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top.

"Let's go downstairs and watch a movie. While you pick one I'll call and have something delivered for lunch."

"Lead the way bossman." She was testing me, she had to be.

I groaned and turned around. "If you start that, we aren't going to go downstairs. I'll keep you in this bed for the next two days."

"I'm cool with that. Just schedule in some time to eat and a few bathroom breaks and I'm good."

"No Bella. We will not spend forty eight hours in bed. Although I wouldn't be adverse to spending forty eight hours having sex. We could christen every surface in this house, except for the room Rose and Em use. I don't think I want my naked ass anywhere in that room."

She laughed at me. I'll show her who's boss.

I ran after her, she took off downstairs. I caught up to her in the living room and tackled her onto the couch, where I tickled her mercilessly for a few minutes. When her stomach growled loud enough to be heard over her laughter I knew it was time to get something to eat.

I rolled off of her and headed for my phone in the kitchen.

"Pick a movie."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"I don't care. I only have movies I actually like. If it isn't here, chances are I don't want to watch it."

"Okay. How about Zack and Miri?"

"Ah, I actually haven't watched that one; I only own it because it's a Kevin Smith movie."

"Well, we're going to watch it now."

"Fine with me, now do you want Chinese, Japanese, Pizza, or Mexican?"

"Japanese. And make sure to order plenty of shrimp sauce."

"Will do. I actually think I have some in the fridge anyways. I always order extra."

"Kay."

I ordered our lunch and headed into the living room. Bella already had the movie started; all she had to do was hit play.

I lay down on the couch and pulled her down onto my chest. We lay like that until the doorbell rang and I had to get up to answer the door.

We talked about absolutely nothing while we ate. It was nice. Just a meaningless conversation. We finished the movie and I looked at the clock over the television.

"Hey, go get dressed. Wear the dress I packed for you. Take as long as you need to get ready, we're in no hurry."

She turned around and kissed me before getting up and heading to my room.

**BPOV**

I walked upstairs to get dressed. I was kind of wondering what he had planned. That, however, was not the only thing running through my mind.

I couldn't help myself. I'm falling in love with this absolutely perfect man. The little things that happen between me and Jasper are things I never had with Edward, even before we got married. I had to stop and think about that. He never seemed to be in tune with my needs. It was always what he wanted when he wanted. It made me wonder if he ever really loved me or if it was all a joke.

Back to falling in love with Jasper. I'm setting myself up for heartbreak again. If I get too close to him, will he hurt me? Does he feel the same? Why would a man so perfect want me?

All of these questions with no answers were running through my head. It was giving me a migraine.

I decided right then and there, to hell with it. What happens happens. I want Jasper. As long as Jasper wants me, I'll be here.

I got dressed and put on my makeup before heading downstairs. When he saw me he immediately stood up.

"You look absolutely wonderful. Give me ten minutes and we can leave."

"Where are we going?"

"That is a surprise. Just trust me, you'll love it."

"I lo…trust you Jasper."

OHMYFUCKINGGOD!!!

I almost told him I love him. Bad bad Bella. I don't want to scare him away. I mentally chastised myself.

Judging by the look on his face, he knew I was going to say something else.

"Good." He leaned over and kissed me and jogged up the stairs.

True to his word, it really did only take him ten minutes.

Stupid gorgeous god like Adonis.

We headed out the door and damned if he ain't a gentleman. He always opens doors and helps me into the car. Could he be more fucking perfect? Where has this man been all my life?

Dinner was nice. He took me out to a restaurant near the strip. He went for the whole shebang. Candles, music, champagne. It was a perfect date.

We made it back to the house around nine, and he led me straight to the bedroom. He undressed me slowly, walking around me and looking at every inch of exposed skin. Yeah it was making me self conscious. I tried to bring my arms up to my chest to cover myself up, but he stopped me with a shake of his head and a hand on my shoulder.

"You are absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous. Don't cover yourself. Let me see."

He was standing behind me, but we were in front a full length mirror. I met his eyes in our reflection, and I could see the lust in his eyes as well as…love?

Is it possible he feels the same way for me as I do him?

I guess only time will tell.

-

-

-

-

OK wow. Yeah. I want a Jasper. But anyways. My friend and I were showing off our Halloween costumes for the party at the bar next weekend. She was dressed as Alice; I walked out of my closet in a team jasper shirt and jeans. She looked at me and said well who the hell are you supposed to be? I just said I'm Bella Swan damn it. Her words were you can't be Bella with a team jasper shirt on. I rolled my eyes. The hooker was wearing a team Emmett shirt with a team Carlisle necklace, and a team Jacob bracelet. WTF y'all? She doesn't like Jasper; she hates Edward almost as much as I do. And then my five year old muttered the words I never wanted to hear. "Mommy I want to be Edward for Halloween." Fuck my life!! Lmao just thought I would share my interesting day with everyone.


	16. three little words, one huge statement

Disclaimer: Jasper still belongs to Stephenie Meyer, (Damn it) as does everything else resembling twilight in this story.

A/N: Halloween crisis diverted lol. I convinced my little monster to dress as Optimus Prime WOOHOO no freaky little mini Edward running around!!! And yeah lol Jasper and Bella want more sex. So I think I'll combine what I left out last chapter with the next one so ummmm on with the 'Horny Bella and Sexy Jasper Sexy Fun Show'!!!

Chapter 16: three little words, one huge statement

JPOV

I lost count of how many times we made love before we fell asleep. Thinking back on last night, well hell…I just want to continue where we left off. That, however, is not possible.

Seeing as how I'm lying in this big bed ALONE.

I managed to roll out of bed and find my pants that were discarded at some point last night. I wish I knew how they ended up on top of the fucking bathroom door. That is one of the mysteries of life I guess. I noticed Bella's bra hanging on the ceiling fan, and one of my socks lodged in the blinds. Hmmm that's fucking interesting.

I followed the smell of food and coffee down to the kitchen. Bella, bless her heart was making a full breakfast. I guess we really did work up an appetite. As I walked in she was sliding the last of the food into a bowl and setting it on the table.

"I was just about to come wake you up."

"Why didn't you wake me up when you first got up? I could have helped you."

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, it's not like making breakfast is very difficult."

"Bellaaaaaaaaa. I didn't like waking up alone. That bed was way too lonely without you there with me."

"What are you going to do when I move into the guest house?" she laughed at me.

"I'm going to tie you up to my bed and never let you leave."

"What about work?"

"I think I can talk your boss into giving you some time off."

I pulled her to me and kissed her thoroughly. She tasted like strawberries and powdered sugar. Sure enough when I looked at the table I saw a plate piled high with French toast covered in strawberries and sugar. I had to hold back the moan getting ready to escape. She's just fucking perfect.

We sat down to eat, when we were finished I made her go lay down on the couch while I cleaned up the mess. All I really had to do was wash the plates and silverware. Bella is a very clean cook.

When I finished up in the kitchen I walked into the living room to see her flipping through the channels and settling on Nickelodeon of all things.

"How old are you Bella? Twelve?"

"Nope, I'll have you know I am at the ripe old age of twenty seven."

"Then explain to me why we're currently watching Spongebob?"

"Because, doofus, squidward is my boyfriend. Pshh… I thought you knew that."

"Well, I guess I'm the other man. Maybe I should give Miss Ella a call."

We broke out into a giggle fit at that. It was nice to have someone I could joke around with.

I lay down on the couch with her and started playing with her hair.

"Jasper, name three things that you are afraid of."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what gives you chills?"

"Spiders, clowns, and fish."

"Spiders and clowns I understand, but why the hell are you afraid of fish?"

"It's the eyes. They're creepy. Now it's your turn, what are three things you're afraid of?"

She mumbled something under her breath.

"Speak up, I didn't quite catch that."

"Big Bird, Elmo, and my buddy dolls."

I busted out laughing.

"I don't understand the terror any of those things evoke, please for the love of God explain."

"Big Bird and Elmo are just freakin weird. My mom took me to see Sesame Street Live when I was little. That little red fucker and his bumbling yellow friend came at me trying to hug me. I didn't like that."

"Whoa, how traumatic." She slapped my chest. At least she knew I was being sarcastic. "Now explain the my buddy doll thing."

"Fucking Chucky. That's all I'm going to say."

I chuckled under my breath. I was planning to get her good, I still had my my buddy doll in the attic here, and he was going to make an appearance soon.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?"

"Wow, I would have to say the time Emmett and I found his dad's porn stash and his mother walked in on us jerking off. We weren't touching each other or anything, but it was still embarrassing. She made us stop what we were doing and join her in the dining room for a 'chat' about the birds and the bees' and safe 'boinking'." Bella cut me off.

"She used the word boinking??!!"

"Yes she used the word boinking, but that actually wasn't the worst part. What made it worse was when she got done with that part of the discussion, she told us that she knew we were young boys, and that experimentation was inevitable. Then she topped that by telling us that if we were going to 'boink' each other that she had some wonderful books that showed the best way to do things."

Bella was physically rolling around on the floor laughing; while I was sitting there blushing bright enough to make a coke can look pink.

"Oh come on it isn't that funny."

"Yes, yes it really is." Then she was laughing again.

I did the only thing I could think of to stop her giggles. I yanked her off the floor, sat her in my lap, and kissed the hell out of her. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner. The giggles were almost instantly replaced with moans. I think I even heard a growl in there, though whether it came from me or Bella I couldn't tell you.

I broke away from her and decided to torture her a bit.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you then?"

She blushed about ten shades of red when I asked, so I knew this was going to be good.

"I got caught fucking my boyfriend senior year, by the cops. We went to this abandoned building near the hospital. I was butt ass naked riding him in the driver's seat, and all of a sudden the fucking car door opens and I fall out, only to find the fucking second in command of the police squad standing there with a flashlight and his handcuffs at the ready."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"It is when your dad is the fucking police chief, especially when previously mentioned second in command drags you to jail and has your father book you on charges of indecent exposure, and lewd acts in public. My dad was so busy fucking laughing at me for the rest of the night that he forgot to let me go. I stayed in that jail cell until he realized he left work and fucking forgot me."

It was my turn to laugh, and laugh I fucking did. I laughed so hard my sides hurt and I had tears rolling down my face.

"That is fucking classic baby."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it the hell up. He even told my grandma about it. Wanna know what she said?"

"Tell me."

"She said, and I quote, 'I hope you got off before you fell off, and why the hell didn't you grab Jason's handcuffs and lock him to the doorhandle. I can think of lots of things I would love to do to that hot young piece of manmeat'. My dad nearly choked to death, and my sister Victoria was under the table trying not to throw up. I was banging my head on the table with a steak knife in my hand wondering if it would hurt worse to stab myself in the eyes and ears, or give myself a concussion."

I was full on horse laughing by the time she finished. She shut me up though. She grabbed my hair and ground her hot little ass down on my cock. I wasn't hard before, but goddamn it to hell I was as soon as she pulled that little trick.

She's too sexy for her own good, and she would definitely be the damn death of me. But what a way to go. I can see it now, cause of death: thoroughly fucked to death. Yeah that's a damn good way to go out.

In the interest of doing something besides fucking each other senseless I grabbed the stereo remote from the coffee table and turned my I-pod on. The slow songs playlist was what came up so I changed the song until I found Last Night by Az Yet. It's an old song, but it's perfect for the two of us.

I took her in my arms and we started dancing in the middle of my living room. I absolutely love the feel of her body pressed close to mine with her head on my chest, and my arms around her. We danced for quite a while. When I looked at the clock I realized that it was time for lunch. I loosened my hold on her and kissed her gently. She put her arms around me and started playing with the fine hairs on my neck.

"Baby, I don't want to let go of you, but we should go fix something to eat. It's getting late."

"What did you have in mind? I don't want to go anywhere Jasper; I just want to stay here with you."

"How about we fix a couple of sandwiches, grab something to drink, and head down to the beach. I have a gazebo down there we can eat at, and we can just enjoy this wonderful day together."

"Sounds perfect, but I want to go swimming later. You'll need to go put your board shorts on."

"I can do that. Let's go fix lunch first."

"Okay."

We went into the kitchen to get lunch squared away before heading up to my bedroom to get ready. I walked into the closet and found my shorts. When I came out my mouth fell open. Bella was standing there in something that didn't have enough fabric involved to be considered decent. She walked over and stopped right in front of me. She turned around so her back was to me, asking me to tie the strings on the back to hold it together. I mentally calculated exactly how long it would take to remove both pieces of the suit when we were ready to get naked, and I smiled at the fact that I could have her naked in less than five seconds.

"What are you smiling about Jas?"

"Oh nothing, have I told you how much I like you calling me Jas?"

"No, and I don't even realize I'm doing it honestly." She smiled that blinding smile at me.

"I love it baby."

She kissed me and headed downstairs to start getting what we needed ready to go.

Once we had everything in a beach bag we walked out the door and went to the gazebo. I had speakers built into it that connected with the house system, so the music that was playing when we left was playing when we reached our destination.

"Jas, this place is beautiful."

"I know I come here when I need to be alone, or need quiet time to think. Em, Rose, and I hardly ever spend any time apart, and it's nice to have a place to come to when I need to just be me."

When we finished eating I pulled her up to me and we started dancing again. Another fitting song came over the speakers. She laid her head on my chest and started singing along with the lyrics so softly I didn't know if I was actually hearing her for a couple of seconds.

_When I first saw you I already knew_

_That there was something inside of you_

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_Angel of mine_

I tipped her head up and looked right in her eyes before I kissed her.

When we broke apart we were both a little breathless.

"Bella, I want to tell you something. I don't want to rush you, and I don't want to scare you away."

"What is it? Tell me, please Jas."

I stared into her eyes, into the depths of her beautiful soul, and I laid it out for her. I said those three little words. "I love you. I know it's soon Bella, but I can't…"

She pressed her lips to mine, making me stop talking.

When she pulled back she was smiling. "Jas, I love you too. I know we just met, and we're still getting to know each other, but I feel like I'm meant to be with you. I feel like I'm meant to have gone through what I did, to find you."

"I feel the exact same way baby."

I turned around and told her to hop on my back. I ran down into the water with her hanging onto my neck. When we made it past the breakers and the water was up to my chest she slid around until she was in front of me, wrapped securely in my arms. The water would be over her head here, and I wasn't ready to let her go.

"Jas, make love to me right here. Right now." Her sweet voice was like music in my ears.

I crashed my mouth to hers and let go of her so I could move my hands around to her chest to cup her breasts. I loosened the tie on the neck of her suit so it wouldn't fall completely off, and gently squeezed her. I didn't want to rush, but I wanted her so badly. She broke away from my mouth and started kissing down my jaw and over to my ears I moaned when her teeth clamped lightly down on my ear lobe.

"Jas, I'm ready for you baby. I need to feel you inside me now." She whispered.

I held onto her with one arm across her back and ran my other hand down till I got to her bikini covered center. I shoved her bathing suit to the side and positioned myself at her opening. She closed her eyes and slid herself onto my rock hard cock.

For a while we didn't even move, we just let the waves rock our bodies together. It was slow, sensual; it was fucking amazing to be connected this way. Her hands were in my hair; my hands were holding her to me by her ass. Her mouth was on mine. Neither one of was taking, we were both giving. It was the most erotic experience of my life.

Finally, the buildup got to be too much for both of us and we started moving. I raised and lowered her on my cock, and she would grind her hips as I pushed into her fully.

"Oh...Jas…God I love when you're buried inside me baby…I'm so close…please don't stop baby."

"Never baby…I love you Bella…I love being inside you…cum for me baby…please I want you to come with me."

I lost it. I came right then and there. She followed not two seconds behind, while I was still shooting streams of cum inside her.

"I love you Jas."

Her voice was so weak. She had to be tired, we got all of maybe three hours of sleep before she got out of bed to make breakfast, and we had been up since.

I pulled her tighter to me and held her while I made my way up to the gazebo to retrieve our clothes. The rest of the stuff would just have to wait.

"Jas, you must like to carry me, you do it all the time."

I chuckled. "It's not like I have to strain myself to do it. But I do enjoy being the one to carry you, both literally and figuratively. You're mine Bella, and I will take care of you."

"I love you."

She was asleep before we got in the house so I took her upstairs and pulled her bathing suit the rest of the way off before laying her down. As soon as I got my shorts off I laid down with her and pulled her into my chest. I had an angel in my arms, and I thanked God for sending her to me. She is exactly what I needed to be complete, and I will show her that in every way possible. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled even farther into my chest. We fell asleep and stayed asleep for the rest of the night.

-

-

-

I told you they wanted sex. Evidently they felt it right to profess feelings for each other as well. All I can say is that Edward will make an appearance soon, as will Peter, Vic, Alice, Charlotte, and Pete and Char's friends Jackson and Kellan. I couldn't be bothered to think up new names. Lol.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I still own nothing twilight.

Chapter 17

BPOV

I was in that place, the one where you're halfway between sleeping and waking, and I kept hearing an annoying beeping sound. It took about five minutes for me to realize the annoying beeping was coming from my phone. I untangled myself from Jasper and reached to the nightstand to see who the hell texted me at the ungodly hour of HOLY SHIT!!!! Eleven thirty.

The text was from my sister Victoria letting me know she and Alice would be on the island at two thirty. I wiggled my way back into Jasper's arms, and as soon as I got comfortable I heard it again. That fucking incessant beeping. It was coming from Jasper's side of the bed this time. I tried to ignore it, but I just couldn't. It was annoying. I poked Jasper in the ribs.

"Mmmm no, sleep baby."

"Jasper Whitlock, wake the hell up and make your phone shut up!"

"Wha? My phone?"

"Yes dear, your phone. Make it stop beeping."

He rolled over, his hair sticking up in every direction, and I couldn't help but smile. He was so adorable, he looked like a little boy sitting there.

"Peter will be here at two thirty."

"So will Vic and Ali."

"They'll all be on the same puddle jumper then."

"The question now is, how the hell are we going to pick them all up at the same time?"

"Easy, you take the charger, and I'll take the Tahoe."

"You're going to trust me to drive that car?"

"Mmhmm I am baby. You can follow me to the air strip and we can pick them all up. You can take your sister to whatever hotel she wants, and then we can all meet here to figure out something to do."

"Okay. Since you have everything figured out, we better get up. It's almost noon."

"Let's go jump in the shower, then we can head out and get something to eat."

I followed him into the shower, knowing if we got caught up with each other there was no way we would make it to the airport in time.

He had the most adorable pout when I sidestepped him, successfully avoiding his roaming hands.

"Jas, baby, I love you. I really really do, but if you touch me, then we'll get something started and either be late picking them up, or you'll have a serious case of blue balls."

"Stupid cockblocking twin brother."

I laughed at him. He's so cute. I wonder what he would say if I told him that though. Being told you're cute has to be emasculating.

I kissed him quickly and finished washing myself off before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my body.

I went out to the bedroom looking for my clothes. When I couldn't find them I walked back into the bathroom just in time to see Jasper stepping out of the shower. Yum, naked wet Jasper is just as hot as horny turned on Jasper.

"Where are my clothes?"

"I hung them in the closet, and your underwear is in the top drawer. I figured that would be easier than having to dig through an overnight bag when you wanted to get dressed."

"Yeah, thanks." I stood on tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek. At the very last second he turned his head and captured my lips with his.

I love his lips.

I pushed him away. "Baby stop. We really need to get ready."

"Hurry up and cover up then. You're far too tempting standing there like that."

"You're one to talk mister, at least I have a towel on."

With that I turned and walked out. I really didn't want to. But we had places to be.

His royal hotness finally came out of the bathroom to get dressed. By that time I was sliding my sandals on. I went back to the bathroom to dry my hair. It wasn't long before I felt Jasper's hands taking hold of the Hair dryer.

"Let me."

He dried my hair and brushed it out for me. When I went to pull it into a ponytail he grabbed my hands and the hairbrush. "No, please leave it down. I absolutely love your hair."

Way too sweet. What did I do to deserve him?

"Let's go grab a bite to eat. We can go to that place we went to the other day."

He tossed me his keys, and grabbed another set from the hook by the door. We went outside and he walked me over to the car to open my door for me.

"Such a gentleman."

"My mama taught me how to treat a lady."

"Remind me to give your mama a big hug if I ever meet her."

"Oh you'll meet her, probably soon. Peter can't keep his mouth closed. He'll tell her as soon as he sees her when he gets home."

He kissed me and shut the car door. I waited for him to get in the Tahoe and pull out. When he pulled to the end of his driveway he waited for me to get behind him before pulling out. We drove to the restaurant and ordered lunch. By the time we finished eating it was fifteen till two. Jasper walked me out to the car, and we were on our way. When we pulled up to the air strip it was two. We only had a few minutes to kill so we sat in the Tahoe and talked about random things until we saw the plane land.

I gasped and flew out of the car and was at the hangar before Jasper could even get his door open.

The first person off the plane was a carbon copy of the god standing at my side.

"I take it that's Peter?"

"Yeah that's my fucktard of a brother."

"Hmm."

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Just admiring God's handiwork."

He laughed. "Yeah well I have Ella, you can have Peter. But you might have to fight Charlotte for him."

"Yeah. Not happening. You are more than enough man for me baby."

"Good to know. I love you."

"Love you too. Oooh there's my sissy."

I ran over to my sister and jumped on her. "Vicky!!!!!!"

"Bells, I love you, but damn girl. Take it down a notch."

I turned around only to come face to face with one of the people who I initially thought ruined my life.

"Hi Bella." She was so quiet. It hurt deep inside me to know what happened to her.

I walked up to her and pulled her into my arms. "Hi pix. We need to talk. But I do want you to know I love you."

We both started crying. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me into a tight embrace. "Baby, are you alright?"

"Damn Ella Bella, who is this? You're a lucky fucking hooker."

Jasper pulled away from me laughing, Alice even had a small smile on her face. Jasper turned to face the firing squad.

"Jas, this is my sister Victoria. She's the quintessential big sister. And to save her time, if you hurt me she will fuck you up."

"Bella, you take all the fun out of meeting the boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Who had the bad luck to get stuck with my broody baby brother over here?"

"Shut up fucker. Bella this is my twin brother Peter. Just ignore him, everyone else does."

"Char doesn't ignore me little bro."

"Yes I do Peter." My mouth dropped open. Was everyone in his family gorgeous, even the in-laws?

Even the two that I knew weren't family were gorgeous. I quickly learned that their names were Jackson and Kellan. Kellan reminded me of Emmett, a slightly smaller version of Emmett. Jackson was a doll, he had these gorgeous green eyes. But he was so little. I noticed Alice watching him from the corner of her eye. My sister, well let's just say she was making it no secret that big buff guys with blond hair and blue eyes were her thing. She was eyeing Kellan like the last slice of strawberry cheesecake at The Cheesecake Factory.

I stifled a laugh and nudged Jasper to get his attention. When he looked at me I pointed at Vic and Alice. He got the same look on his face as Rose and Emmett did when I first met Jasper.

Oh hell. Jasper is a devious little fuck.

We split into our groups and headed out. Vic had me take them to a small hotel that was fairly close to Jasper's house. She and Ali checked in and we went to look at the rooms.

Alice pulled me to her room with her.

She all but collapsed on the floor in front of me.

"Bella, I'm so so sorry. I know it was awful, and I shouldn't even hope that you could forgive me, but I love you and I'm sorry." She was full on bawling her eyes out by now, and all I could do was drop to my knees in front of her.

"Ali, I have already forgiven you. But it will take a while for me to trust you again. No one should have to go through what you went through. And when Vic called to tell me what happened, it hurt me knowing I might never see you again. I love you Ali, but you hurt me so bad. The only thing I can be thankful for is that what happened led me to three of the most wonderful people I think I have ever met."

"That guy at the airstrip with you?"

"Yeah. That's my Jasper. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for that man. He's absolutely perfect."

"You deserve someone who will treat you right B."

My phone rang, when I pulled it out the caller ID said Jasper.

"Hi baby."

"_Hey Bells, Em and Rose are here. When will you be home?"_

"Home Jas?"

"_My house, you know what I meant."_

"We can leave in about ten minutes. We'll be there in about twenty."

"_Okay. I love you baby."_

"Love you too Jas. See you soon."

I flipped my phone shut and Alice and I headed to Vic's room to get her and go.

We pulled into the driveway at Jasper's and I noticed a bright red convertible. Damn Rosalie must have driver her car, because I know Emmett has this massive lifted jeep.

When we walked in I introduced Vic and Alice to Rose and Em. I looked to Rose, her reaction was a little less than warm, but not ice cold either. She was going to give Alice a chance. In the small amount of time I had known Rose, I had figured out she was fiercely protective of those she let close to her heart. I'm one of the lucky ones she let in.

"Hey gorgeous." I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. This wasn't my Jasper.

"Hi Peter."

"Damn how did you know it was me?"

"I know Jasper, and you don't sound the same."

"Ah I see."

"Peter leave my girl alone. You have Charlotte."

"No, by all means take him off my hands. I'll even give you his collar and leash." Charlotte had us all laughing.

"No thank you. Living with Em and Rose, Jake is all the dog anyone can handle."

"Alright, if you're done trying to pawn me off on my brother and his girlfriend, let's figure out something to do."

"Well said Peter. I vote for heading to the bar and having a private party." Leave it to Emmett to suggest doing something that would leave us all wasted and uninhibited.

Jasper must have agreed. It actually was the easiest thing to do. "Let's get ready and get going then."

I headed up to Jasper's room to get ready to go. I hadn't much more than walked in the room when I felt Jasper behind me.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too. I think my sister and Alice are lusting after your friends. Where did they disappear to anyway?"

"They were upstairs resting. Jackson and Kellan both work night shifts. They hadn't been to bed, and they wanted to try to take a short nap before we decided what to do."

"Ah, so how long do we have?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking?"

"I need you Jasper."

"Tell me what you need baby."

He kissed my neck, I needed to tell him before he made me incoherent.

-

-

-

There you go. Bella's a naughty, horny little thing isn't she? I like her like this though.


	18. party like a rockstar

Disclaimer: if only I owned it, I would be too tired to type this chapter.

Chapter 18: Party Like a Rockstar

"Jasper, I need you…" damn he was still kissing my neck. I knew what I wanted, but it wasn't necessarily what I needed.

"Tell me Bella. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I need you to take me home so I can get something to wear."

He groaned and just looked at me like had lost my mind.

"Really? Not what I expected, but there's no need."

"And why is that?"

"Rose brought you something. It's hanging in the closet."

I walked to the closet and looked to see what it was. I was expecting my own clothes, possibly something borrowed from the glamazon. What I was not expecting was to see a brand new dress hanging there with the tags still on.

"Rosalieeeeeeeeee!!!!"

Jasper just stood there with this bemused look on his face.

"What the hell is wrong Bella?" she was panting. Good, I must have scared her.

"What is this?"

"I would think it would be obvious that that is a dress."

Jasper was trying to hold his laughter in.

"I'm well aware that it is a dress. Now why was I told that you brought this dress that has a four hundred dollar price tag on it for me?"

"Because I did."

"I can't take this Rose. It's too much."

"Emmett and Jasper pitched in on it too. So don't blame me."

"Thanks Rosie. Way to turn the anger around on someone else."

"No problem Jasper. Now that Bella here has figured out that it is indeed a dress, and it belongs to her, I'm going downstairs. Don't take too long. I figure we can give Jack and Kel about an hour to sleep. Then we'll be leaving."

"Alright. We'll be ready to go in an hour and a half then."

"Good deal. Bella, if you know what's good for you, you won't come out of this room until you have the dress and the matching shoes on."

"Yeah yeah."

With my less than enthusiastic reply she walked out of the room.

"Now, is there anything else you _need_?"

"Nope, but thanks for asking." I walked past jasper and into the bathroom. Oh the power I have over that boy…"

JPOV

Damn…kill me now.

I watched her little ass sway back and forth as she walked away from me, leaving me a mess in the middle of my bedroom. All I can say is payback is a bitch, and I will tease her until she begs for mercy.

I walked into the closet to get dressed, but before I could grab my shorts Bella was walking in completely naked, staring at me.

"Are you really not going to join me?" she pouted.

"I thought you didn't need anything."

"Oh but you know I do. Now come on." She pulled me with her to the bathroom and watched as I undressed. The pure unbridled lust in her eyes was almost enough to bring me to my knees.

I pushed her into the shower and told her to sit. I was in charge, and she was going to find out the consequences of teasing me.

I knelt down on the floor of the shower and spread her legs open for me.

"Jasper please. Please touch me." I chuckled softly to myself. I was planning to make her beg for it.

But I touched her. I slid two fingers in her warm wet pussy and slowly thrust them in and out. By the time I put my mouth on her she was panting and moaning. I brought her right to the edge before I pulled my mouth away and stilled my fingers inside her.

"Damn it Jasper!!"

"What baby? What's wrong?"

"It isn't nice to tease. God please just keep going."

I started thrusting my fingers in and out again, just slow enough that she wouldn't cum. When I had her good and worked up I sucked her clit into my mouth and kept a steady pressure on it.

"Please Jasper baby… oh god that feels good… please don't stop!"

I didn't stop. I kept sucking her clit and started slamming my fingers into her. I was quickly rewarded by her cumming on my face. I licked her clean and rose up, positioning my cock at her center.

"Don't tease me again Bella."

"No baby, I promise. I need you inside me baby…fuc…"

She didn't even get to finish what she started before I was plowing into her. I slammed my cock in and out of her pussy until I felt her walls start to clamp down on me. I stopped and pulled out of her.

"What the fuck Jasper?!"

"Just hold off for a second baby."

I sat back on my calves and pulled her down off the bench. I turned her around so she could use the seat for leverage and slowly pulled her back down onto me. I held onto her hips while she rode me like that for the longest time. When I could tell we were both close I started lifting her and slamming her down on me. with a final hard thrust I shot my load deep inside her, while her pussy milked me for all I was worth. She fell forward and I collapsed over her back. It took us a minute to catch our breath, but when we did she moved so I slipped out of her and turned to kiss me.

"I love you Jas."

"I love you too. Now let's get finished here so we can get going."

We got showered and ready to go in record time. We were only running forty five minutes late according to Rose.

"If you two could keep your hands to yourselves, we wouldn't be late. And I wouldn't feel the need to go shove something pointy in my ears."

"Oh Rosalie, do I need to bring up the scene Jas and I walked up to on the waterfall, or how about the first night I worked at the bar?"

"Bite me Bella."

She fucking leaned over and bit Rosalie, although she didn't seem to mind.

We made it to the bar, and I opened the door to usher everyone in. I turned around when I noticed Bella hadn't followed everyone else inside.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I've got that feeling someone is watching me again."

"You're okay baby, come on in here. Let's have this party, and when it's over I'll take you home, and hold you all night until you feel safe."

"Your home or mine Jasper?"

Shit, I keep slipping calling my house home for both of us. I wonder if she would be willing to move in there.

"Mine. Yours still doesn't have a bed."

"I need to fix that soon. Do you want to come shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Of course. You don't even have to ask."

She froze. I noticed her looking at someone with hair the color of a penny. I knew that hair. It was taking me a while to place it.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I just thought I recognized someone over there. It's just my mind playing tricks on me though, it has to be. Let's go in."

BPOV

He couldn't be on the island. Vic's friend had to be wrong. But I know what I saw, and what I saw was that damn unique shade of coppery bronze hair. I was scared as fuck, praying to myself over and over that Edward had not found me. after what he did to Alice, I was afraid for my new friends, myself, and Vic and Ali. I didn't want anything to happen to them.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Emmett sure knows how to scare the fuck out of someone.

I turned around to see what he wanted, only to realize everyone was seated around a table waiting for me. I walked over and took my spot next to Jasper. When he looked at me I could tell he wanted to ask me what was wrong, but I shook my head and smiled at him while leaning in for a kiss. We didn't break apart until Emmett and Jackson started catcalling. I flipped Emmett off and ignored the new guy…I can't be mean, he's too adorable.

Rosalie explained to me that everyone had decided to play stupid juvenile games just to get wasted, as well as getting to know each other. All I know is, I'm not spinning a damn bottle, and I'm not kissing any other male in the room. Females maybe, if I have to, but no guys except for my Jasper.

We all decided Never Have I Ever would be a good game to get it rolling. But playing in a circle with Emmett and my sister, I figured the game would take a turn for the pervy side quickly. Good thing Edward was such a controlling bastard. Before Jasper, my sexual experiences had been lackluster at best, fucking boring and sleep inducing at worst. Oh and did I mention that we always did it in the missionary position, and he was a two pump chump. Yeah I'm fucking bitter, bite my ass.

Emmett went first. "Never have I ever fucked my boss, or turn it around and say employee."

Goddamn could he not come up with something better than a recycled truth or dare question?

Jasper and I were the only two to drink, and every one at the table laughed. They knew who was fucking who. We didn't need to explain.

I took my turn. "Never have I ever done anything sexual with a person of the same sex."

I sat back and watched the blushing begin.

Not only did Rose have to take a drink, but so did Ali, Vic, Em, Jas, Kel, and Peter. Jackson, Charlotte and I all waited for the explanations.

Rose started, "I had to make out with a girl during a game of truth or dare at a party."

Emmett, "I had to grope Jasper for a dare, while we were sharing a room, and he was asleep."

I started laughing. I couldn't help myself. Poor Jasper.

Peter went next. "I accidentally walked into the guest room one night drunk, I thought it was charlotte I was licking, but it was Kellan."

Kellan, love his heart was bright red. "I thought he was my girlfriend at the time, so I was kissing him back."

Jasper's was recent, "I had to let fucktard over there do a body shot off of me, because my girlfriend made me."

"Cough*Whipped*Cough."

"Shut the fuck up Peter. If Char told you to run around here in nothing but a thong or no sex, we would see your ass hanging out of a thong so don't say I'm whipped fucker."

"I'll save Vic and Ali the time and trouble; I caught them using toys and going down on each other when I came home early from work one night." I watched as they started plotting to get me back, revenge was going to be hell. It would not only be a bitch, but it would be a bitch on the rag with no chocolate in sight.

Ali took the next turn, and I knew they were going to play their card right now. "Never have I ever..."

Vic stepped in. "Gotten busted fucking my boyfriend, at the fair in the gravitron after hours."

"You are fucking whores."

I turned my shot up. I was the only one; I had to admit, getting fucked in an antigravity ride while it was going max speed was kind of weird.

Everyone just waited. Jasper was looking at me like I had three nipples. "Yeah, I got busted. My boyfriend, the same one I got arrested for fucking in public Jas, Mike, was the one running the ride, so when the carnival closed down we decided to give it a go, we got busted by the security guard on duty. And I know that dirty fucker watched. But it was a bit hard to unglue myself from him, seeing as how we were pressed together a little tightly by the damn ride."

Rose was staring at me in awe. "Fuck girly, we need to talk! I need some kinky ideas to spice it up."

That sufficiently broke the stupor my confession had laid upon everyone.

We kept going, the statements getting more and more strange as we got drunker, and finally Rose decided to stop the game. "Let's dance Jazzy, get some music started."

Jasper put on some playlist that I don't know what the hell he was on when he made it…

It hit every genre from rap to country, insane clown posse, a genre to themselves, to fucking Britney Spears.

I sat down to chill for a few minutes when my sister walked over to me. Alice was dancing with Jackson, and Kellan was shooting pool with Jasper.

"He's a sweetheart B. You found a good one."

"I know, but it seems like everything is too perfect, that something is going to happen. When we first got her I thought I saw Edward."

"I told you he could very well be down here. No one at home has seen him in a few days, so you might have. Do your new friends and Jasper know what happened?"

"Yeah, I told Em and Rose the second night I hung out with them. That's why Rose hasn't been too friendly with Ali. I told Jasper when I was buzzed the night he hired me. That was the first time I met him actually."

Jasper and Kellan walked over to the table at that precise moment. Kellan looked at my sister and jerked his head toward the dance floor. Of course she got up and followed him. I watched her with a smile on my face.

I was pulled out of my musings when I felt myself being pulled into Jasper's chest.

"You alright baby?"

"Yeah, I'm just happy. I don't think I've been truly happy in a long time Jas."

"I feel the same way."

The slow sounds of Kenny Chesney came over the speakers and Jasper pulled me up and led me to the dance floor. I swayed back and forth listening to him sing in my ear.

"_Cause when I'm a bullet a shot of a gun_

_When I'm a firecracker coming undone_

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run_

_All wild eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

_Baby you save me."_

When the song was over I had tears in my eyes. He had summed up the way I feel for him as well.

I love this man and I would do anything for him.

He leaned down and kissed me, a chaste kiss filled with promises of more, and overflowing with love.

Looking back on the years I spent with Edward made me realize I had never felt this way before. I had never felt this carefree or cherished.

We eventually all congregated around the table to play more games. This time it was fucking truth or dare again.

I just shot an unamused glare at the person who suggested it. Too bad the person I was looking at had already been on the receiving end of the glare earlier tonight. Rose was completely unaffected by it. She just kept talking. When she turned to me, I figured I was in trouble.

"Ummm truth?"

"You don't sound too sure about that Bells."

"Bring it Rosie Posie."

"It's a two part question."

"Come on Barbie, give me your best."

"Is Jasper good in bed, and how big is he?"

"Personal much, are you afraid Em might not measure up to Jas?"

"Not at all. Now dish."

"Jasper is excellent in bed. He can get me off in less than five minutes if he needs to be quick about it, and I haven't measured, but I would say somewhere around nine inches and very thick."

"Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare, you ain't got it in you to come up with anything too wild little one."

"I dare you to strip, completely, and you have to do it while dancing to 'Candyman' by aqua."

"Fuck you Bells. I am not doing that."

"If you don't, you don't get to have any kind of sexual release for a month. And Rose agrees, cause she's allowed all the release she wants."

I thought I would die when Emmett jumped up on the bar and started taking his clothes off while trying to bounce around to the upbeat techno pop crap I demanded he dance to. It was classic. I noticed Vic had her camera out recording everything. I would make her burn a copy of that for Jas and me.

When the song was over, Emmett started to put his clothes back on. "Nuh unh big boy, you made my man sit naked for the remainder of the game the other night, you have to do it too."

Jasper was shaking with laughter. "Baby, at least let Rose sit on his lap. I don't want to see that."

"that's all. You can't cover up with anything else."

"Hey Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare, Emmett."

"I dare you to give Bella a lap dance, and kiss her while you do it."

"Holy shit Emmett, did you entirely miss the whole same sex thing earlier. Give her something she wouldn't normally do."

Emmett took so long to think of something, since he didn't know Alice that well, he didn't know that she wouldn't sing in front of people, and she didn't like being naked in front of people either. We all finally decided to give up the game and go home. Luckily by then we were all either completely sober or almost sober. Jasper took Vic and Ali to the hotel, and we said goodnight, with promises to meet up later in the day for shopping. Jackson, Kellan, Jasper, and I all headed back to his house. Jackson and Kellan both headed for their rooms immediately, while Jasper and I sat in the hot tub for a little while.

When I started to fall asleep on him he pulled me out and carried me to the bedroom. I managed to stand long enough for him to dry me off and get me under the covers. Before I was totally gone I felt him behind me, pulling me to him, and a kiss on the top of my head.

I fell asleep with thoughts of perfection in my head, and a pair of strong warm arms wrapped around me.

I have a new life, a new love, and I have some of the greatest friends in the world right now. What more can a girl ask for?

-

-

-

Getting to know you, getting to know all about you…yeah lol the party was kinda fun to write. But OMG I woke up this morning to a notice from Jasper's Dark Angel stating that I was being rec'd on Jasper's Darlins weekly rec. WOOOHOOOO. I was doing my retarded little happy dance. Then I get on and see I have more than 200 reviews. I ABSOFUCKINGLUTELY LOVE YOU GUYS. You make me wanna sing and dance. Hell you make me wanna love everyone, and that includes doucheward. And that's saying something. I was so happy I let my little boy dress as Edward tonight for a fall festival…………………………………………………yeah, I lost my damn mind didn't I?

Add to that I got to see Jackson on Criminal Minds tonight. I thought that might have been the one episode I missed, but no, yay. He's just too damn pretty. I swear I thought him and Spencer could have been twins at one point.

Back to more serious issues next chapter. The bonfire is next chapter, so Edward will definitely make a comeback. So on with the drama.

Love to you all

Ash.


	19. chucky dolls and stalkers

Disclaimer: I'm writing this, so I still don't own it. If I did I would have Jasper tied to my bed with Emmett handcuffed right beside him. Yeah I'm pervy. So yeah…I own nothing but a strange fascination with sporks, Tim Burton movies, and World of Warcraft.

A/N: Jasper's temptress and I have been throwing ideas back and forth for a couple of days. She gave me some great ideas, and some of them are pretty damn creative. So on with the story…

Chapter 19: Chucky Dolls and Stalkers

BPOV

I woke up refreshed and ready to face anything that came at me. I stretched my sleep stiffened limbs and turned my head to the side to see if Jasper might be in the bathroom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Jasper Fucking Whitlock!!"

Everyone and I do mean everyone came running to see what was going on. Jasper was standing at the back of the group. I was cowering at the head of the bed with the covers pulled up to my chin. Anyone who didn't know would think I was seeing things. I was seeing things. I was seeing fucking Chucky lying beside me on the bed.

"What the hell is wrong Bella?"

"Emmett, get that thing off the bed please." I was pouting, and I was scared.

"It's just a doll Bells, it's okay."

"Get it the fuck away from me."

"She's terrified of Chucky you guys." Yay, now I didn't have to explain to everyone what was so scary about a damn red haired doll lying next to me.

Jasper finally manned up and walked over. He grabbed the doll and threw it to Peter who then carried it away, hopefully to burn the damn thing.

Everyone filed out of the room leaving me and Jasper alone. I was shaking when he finally pulled me to his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay baby, it's just a doll. I swear."

"Jasper, fucking run. NOW!"

He took off and I followed. I know we probably looked like a couple of little kids chasing each other the way we were, but I didn't care. I finally caught up to him on the pool deck. I didn't waste any time, I snuck up behind him and shoved him as hard as I could into the pool. Everyone was standing there laughing, but when I saw Jasper come up I took off.

I ran upstairs into the bedroom and locked the door. Jasper could easily pick the lock if he wanted to, but I went ahead to the shower anyway. I was plotting my revenge and I didn't need him distracting me.

When I finished getting ready I headed out the door. Jasper was standing there outside the bedroom door waiting for me. I ignored him completely and kept walking. I felt his hand close around my arm and pull me back to him. I kissed him back when he kissed me, but pulled away with a smirk.

"Payback is a bitch baby, just remember that."

"Bring it on lover. I can handle anything you can dish out."

"We'll see. Now go get ready so we can go shopping."

"Yes ma'am. And Bella, I love you."

"I love you too Jas, but you're in trouble."

"Are you going to spank me?"

"You wish, now go get your sexy ass in the shower and meet me downstairs in 20 minutes."

I kissed him and headed down the stairs to see what everyone else was up to.

I bounced into the living room to see Jackson and Kellan entertaining everyone while playing Rock Band. How did I miss the fact that Jasper had a playstation with the Beatles and Metallica Rock Band games? Oh yeah, cause most of my time spent here was spent in the shower or the bed. DUH! I swear I have more blonde moments than an actual blonde sometimes.

I challenged the winner, who happened to be Jackson, to play Cyanide. I won. I did my happy dance. Then I turned to everyone in the room and asked what they were planning for the day.

"I know we said we would go shopping with you today, but I think Ali and I will be staying on the beach today if you don't care." Victoria told me.

"I don't mind, Jasper and I can go. Em do you have the list of things we need for the bonfire tonight?"

"Yeah here." He handed me a list a mile long. Most of it was food.

"How the hell much can you eat?"

Rose answered. "A damn lot. I've never seen anyone who can pack it away like my husband. Be thankful Jasper eats like a normal person."

"Yeah, Jasper is a normal person, God Rose, what the hell did you marry?"

"A fucking beast." At that we both dissolved into giggles.

Jasper came down the stairs and slung me over his shoulder. "If anyone is going with us, get your asses out to the Tahoe, we are leaving."

"Put me down. Now!" I started smacking and kicking him.

"Bella, you're acting like a child."

"Well Jasper, if I'm a child then that makes you a pedophile. I'll be damned if I'm going to stand here and talk to a pervert."

I took off running listening to everyone's laughter. This whole little group is quite entertaining. Jasper caught up to me, still chuckling over my exit.

"Come to daddy."

"Get the fuck away from me!"

"Nope, come here little girl."

I acted the part and took off with a squeal. Everyone was standing on the porch watching the show. Jasper finally caught up to me and pulled me flush against his body and kissed me.

"Mmmm Jas, we gotta go baby, and everyone is watching."

"Let them watch."

He let me go and helped me into the car, but not before copping a feel of my tits and smacking my ass. Hmm playful Jasper is fun. I'll have to remember that for future reference.

We made it to some nondescript store in the middle of the strip. I wasn't going to complain though, I need a bed and until mine can be delivered down here I would have to settle. When we walked in it was a completely different story. I fell in love with a beautiful king size canopy bed. I laid down on it to see if the mattress was as comfortable as it looked, and damn if I didn't want to just hole up in this store and live on this bed. One look at the price tag told me all I needed to know. It wasn't going to happen. I walked away before the salesman could get to us, but Jasper stayed behind, I guess to tell him kind of what I was looking for. I couldn't find anything else I would want so I told Jasper I would just wait until I could get my own bed and we left.

When we got back out to the car Jasper suggested we just stay on the strip, go get something to eat, and then go for party supplies. When he turned around to grab his phone from the car I noticed something sticking out of his back pocket. I grabbed it before he realized I did and unfolded it.

"Jasper…"

"Yes Bella?" he turned to look at me, and then he noticed what was in my hand.

"What's this?"

"A receipt."

"Yes, but why do you have a receipt for the bed that I want, that I couldn't afford to splurge on."

"Because I do."

"We've established that. Now why did you buy that bed?"

"I wanted you to have it. You wanted it, and you wouldn't buy it. So I bought it for you."

"It's too much Jas. I don't want you to feel like I'm just around because you can buy me things."

"I know why you're around Bella. I wanted to buy it for you. Now be a good girl and say thank you."

"Thank you." I giggled; he was being such a sweetheart. Yeah I know I love him, but little shit like this makes me fall harder.

We left to go hit up a small diner and eat lunch. When we finished eating we headed to get party supplies. I saw a store I needed to run into, but I needed to go without Jasper.

I made and excuse and told him to meet me in half an hour. I made my way to my first destination.

I walked into the store; it was a lot like Spencer's and Hot Topic. I made my way back to the toy section and found exactly what I needed. I couldn't find a clown, but I found the next best thing. A Jigsaw puppet that was motion and sound activated. My revenge was set in motion, and it will be good. I found something else I needed. I figured that after I scare the poor boy into submission I can carry out a fantasy of mine. So with black leather corset and doll in hand I left the store. My next stop was a pet store. I walked directly over to the aquariums set against the wall and quickly found the ugliest fish with the biggest googly bulging eyes I had ever seen. I retrieved the attendant and told him which fish I wanted and he quickly got everything bagged up for me. I made my way back to the Tahoe with my purchases, just in time to meet up with Jasper.

"What did you buy?"

"It's a surprise baby."

"Okay." He looked at me like he wanted to snatch the bags away and investigate, but I quickly shoved them into the floorboard between my feet.

"Let's run to the bar and grab the drinks and head back to Rose and Em's Jas. we can get ready for the party and help them set up.

"Oh alright." He kissed me and helped me into the car. I swear, such a gentleman. He was going to spoil me just treating me like he was.

We made it back to the house, and while Jasper was tied up talking to Emmett and Kellan I snuck upstairs to put my plan into action. I quickly changed into my bathing suit and shorts and set the doll up to come out of the closet when Jasper walked into the room. Then I walked into the bathroom and put the ugly fucking fish in the sink. I walked out of the room and downstairs. I told Jasper to hurry up and get ready.

Wait for it…wait for it…

"GAHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK!!!!?" and there we go. We all ran upstairs to see what the commotion was. Jackson was the first person in the door and started full on laughing.

"Oh my god!! What the hell are you screaming for man? It's just a little fish."

"Jackson. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Uh oh…Jasper looks like he wants to kill me. There he was wrapped in a towel, that was doing nothing to hide anything, and he was ready to pounce on me.

I stepped behind Emmett and whispered in his ear for him to protect me. He turned with a confused look on his face and I pointed to the closet door. Jasper was walking to the closet right then. As soon as he opened the door we heard the maniacal giggle. And then all hell broke loose.

"Everyone out." I turned to walk out behind Emmett and Jasper grabbed the strings on my top. "Everyone except you."

"I need to go help Rose set up."

"No no no no no. we're going to have a talk miss Bella."

OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He pulled me against his body and held as tight as he could. I thought it was all good until he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You've been a bad girl Bella. Do you know what happens to bad girls?"

"Umm no, what?"

"They get punished."

I couldn't help the moan that came out at his husky tone.

"What are you going to do to me?"

I wasn't expecting him to slap my ass. But he did. He sat on the bed, bent me over my knee and spanked me like a little girl. I was so turned on I was squirming on his lap, trying to get whatever friction I could. Alas, he figured out what I was doing and stopped.

"No, Bella."

"Please Jasper. You've got me so fucking hot baby."

"No, you have to wait until I say you can cum baby."

With that he sat me back on my feet and stood up to put his shorts on.

Oh he's good.

People were starting to show up so we headed outside to finish up getting ready. By sunset the party was in full swing, food was being cooked, drinks served, water games being played, and people dancing on the sand. All in all it was a damn good party. When it got dark Rose sent me up to the house to grab the lighter fluid that was somehow forgotten.

EdPOV

I showed up at the party just as it started to get dark. Bella had no idea I was here, and it would stay that way until I deemed it appropriate.

I watched her play with the big guy and the blonde Barbie look alike for a while. Her lover was nowhere to be found. And then I saw him. I saw him run out into the water and pick her up, twirling her around before he sat her down and kissed her. That should be me. I'm her husband, not that stupid beach bum. She does not belong to him. She belongs to me.

And of course her stupid bitch of a sister and that little cunt Alice were here. They could ruin my plans before I could set them in motion.

I watched as the blonde asked Bella to go up to the main house for something. When she walked away alone I knew it was time to make my move.

I made it up to the house before she could get there and waited in the shadows. When she stepped up on the deck I got behind her. she turned to head back down to the party and bumped right into me.

"Shit, I'm sor…"

"Hello Bella."

She started to back away from me, but she didn't make it far before she bumped into the railing. I had her cornered. She was looking around, trying to find a way out, but there was none.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you? That I wouldn't come back to get what is rightfully mine?"

"I'm not yours. You abandoned me here with no way to get home. The divorce is filed, it's approved, and I'm just waiting for the papers saying everything is final."

"You are my wife!"

"No I'm not you lying, cheating basta…"

I hit her. I'm not ashamed to say it. I also wrapped my hand around her throat, but before I could put pressure on her she screamed for that scumbag bartender. In my moment of shock she managed to land a good hit to my stomach and I dropped her.

"I know where you're living, and I will be back Bella, make no mistake about that. Anyone who gets in my way will regret it."

I could see the big one and a few others running toward the house so I took off. This would not be the last they saw of Edward Masen. I will be back.

JPOV

"JJJJAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!"

Emmett turned to me. "That sounded like Bella!"

We took off running to the house, I noticed in my peripheral vision that someone was running away.

When we got up on the porch we found Bella collapsed in a heap on the floor. She wasn't moving.

I ran over to her and sat down with her, pulling her into my arms.

"Bella, it's okay baby." I cried. She wouldn't respond to me. I knew she was still breathing so I didn't worry too much there, but when Emmett turned on the outside lights what I saw made me cry harder. She had a fucking handprint around her neck. I could kill the bastard that did that to her.

She finally opened those gorgeous eyes of hers and looked at me. "Jasper."

"You're okay baby. I'm here, and nobody is going to hurt you again."

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you too baby. And I promise that I won't let anything harm you again."

Emmett and Rose sat down beside us. Emmett was the one that asked the question on all of our minds.

"Who did this? Did you know them?"

"E-e-edward."

I heard Victoria gasp and Alice start to cry. When I looked at Em and Rose both of them had tears in their eyes as well.

I picked Bella up and carried her inside. I told Rose and Emmett to pack Bella's things, and to pack a bag for them as well. Then I asked Jackson and Kellan to take Vic and Alice to the hotel to get their stuff as well. Peter and Char walked out to the car with me.

"Peter, help Rose and Em, then get everyone to my house. He knows she's living here, but everyone is going to stay with me until something happens."

"No problem bro. Is she going to be okay?"

I looked over at Bella who had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. "Yeah, I'm going to take her home. I won't be leaving her side until they catch or kill this bastard."

"Be safe little brother. I'll make sure everyone makes it to your place."

"Thanks Peter."

I drove off toward my house. When I got there and lifted my Bella out of the car she whimpered and flinched. I shushed her, and rocked her like she was a child. It seemed to calm her down.

I sat and held her in my lap until everyone was accounted for and sleeping arrangements made, then I carried her up to my room. I laid her down on the bed and started to walk out of the room to make sure everyone else was fine. I heard her start to move around, and turned back around. she was sitting up in bed, looking every bit the vulnerable, scared little girl I knew he had reduced her to.

"Jasper, please don't leave."

I walked back over to the bed and pulled her to me. "I'm not leaving baby, I'm just going to make sure everyone is okay. I'll be right back, I promise."

"Okay."

I walked down to see that everyone had gone on to bed, so I turned right back around and went upstairs to be with Bella.

She was curled into a ball, whimpering and crying when I walked into the bedroom. I hurried over to the bed.

"Shhh, it's okay baby. Don't cry. you're safe now Bella."

"He knows Jasper. He knows where I'm living. He has to have been the one watching me."

"Bella, what does he look like?"

"He has bronze colored hair and bright green eyes. He's about the same height as you, but a little bigger."

"Shit, Bella, what happened tonight is my fault."

"How is it your fault Jas?"

Well she had stopped crying, but when I tell her what I'm about to, she's going to be pissed.

"I invited him. The other night when I went to the bar to close everything down he walked in and asked for a beer. I went ahead and served him. He told me his name was Anthony Cullen. I had no idea that he was Edward baby."

"It's not your fault Jas. you had no idea what he looked like, or that he was even here. I don't blame you."

"Thank you baby. I love you so much. When I saw you lying there, I thought the worst. Then when you wouldn't respond I thought I was going to lose you." Shit I was crying again. "I cannot lose you Bella."

"You won't."

-

-

-

Alright, thanks to you all who reviewed. I love you guys. Reading your reviews is like getting hugs from hot Cowboy Jasper.

So it's the return of Assward. And even though he ran like a little bitch, make no mistake, he will definitely be back causing more trouble.

Thank you for reading, and please review and let me know how you feel about it.

Love to all

Ashley


	20. dominance

Disclaimer: still don't own anything pertaining to the wonderful world of Twilight.

Chapter 20: Dominance

JPOV

I laid awake for most of the night just thinking about Bella. If we hadn't made it in time I could have lost her. We could have lost her. She was important to everyone at that party tonight. Even Jackson and Kellan were growing close to her, and that's saying something. Jackson doesn't really get close to anyone. I could hear Emmett trying to calm Rose down in the room next door; she was all torn up about what happened to Bella. Emmett was too, but he wouldn't show it. He was trying to be strong for Rose.

I finally fell asleep, but I got woke up what seems like five minutes later when I felt Bella shifting around in my arms. I looked down at her to see her big expressive brown eyes staring at me.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

I could feel the sting of tears behind my eyelids and I tried with everything I had to hold them back, but it was a futile effort on my part. One look at her and the floodgates opened up with a vengeance.

"Jasper, baby what's wrong?"

"It's my fault this happened to you. If I hadn't invited him, he wouldn't have been there."

"Jasper, listen to me. Please look at me baby."

"What?"

"This is by no means your fault. I told you I had a feeling someone had been watching us. I shook it off, I didn't pay attention to the fact that I felt like something wasn't right. You are not to blame for being a nice guy. Even if you hadn't invited him, he would have shown up. It was inevitable. Victoria told me he hadn't been seen around town before she got down here. I knew when I decided to stay here that there was a very real chance that he would show up again. So, no more blaming yourself."

I still wasn't convinced, but I would let the subject drop. "Alright."

"Jasper, I need you."

She started kissing and licking my neck, all I could do was respond. I pulled her up to my face and kissed her with everything I had in me. I tried to pour all the love I felt for her into that kiss.

When I finally slid into her it was like the first time we made love all over again. This woman owned me, all of me. Mind, body, and soul. I wouldn't have had it any other way.

We made love for what seemed like just a few minutes, but in all actuality was hours. By the time we reached our climaxes we were both crying with the depth of emotion that had been expressed.

We laid there still connected in the most intimate of ways when it was over. I brushed her hair back from her face and started kissing her, starting with her eyelids and working my way to her lips.

"Bella, I know we haven't been together long, but I know that I truly love you. I love you so much that I can't even think of how to put it into words baby."

"I feel the same way. What Edward did to me hurt me beyond belief, but I would never let him see that. I hoped to be happy when I made my choice to stay. I didn't think I would find someone like you, I didn't even know someone like you even existed. Jasper, when I found you, I was literally empty, but you've made me whole again. You've shown me what it is to be completely free and in love."

We stayed in bed just holding each other until we heard the others moving around the house and decided to go join them. We got downstairs to find Jackson, Kellan, Peter, and Emmett scattered around the living room with bowls of cereal watching SpongeBob of all things. Bella watched until Emmett finished eating and set his bowl to the side before taking a flying leap at him.

"EMMYYYYYYYYY!!!!!"

The man looked terrified, Jackson was watching the scene unfold with a confused look on his face, like he had just woken up. Kellan was falling off the couch laughing at the expression on Emmett's face, Peter choked on his breakfast.

"I thought she was your woman bro."

"Oh, didn't you know, Jasper, Rose, Bella, and I have an open relationship. We all play very well with each other."

Bella jumped off his lap with the most hilarious disgusted look on her face.

"That's just gross Em, although I could tell everyone in the room about your fixation with Jasper's ass. That's kind of interesting."

"For the last time, I don't have any kind of fixation with Jasper's ass, naked or clothed. That's just wrong on so many levels."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Emmy. Now shut up my boyfriend is on TV."

Bella had managed to make everyone chill some. It seemed like we were all on edge after last night.

She took a place in between Jackson and Kellan and continued to watch cartoons with them while Em and Peter chose to talk to me.

I told them I needed to go to Bella's to set her new bed up and they decided to join me. I also had some other things I needed to do while I was there, so their help was completely appreciated.

I kissed Bella goodbye and promised to be back soon. There was nothing to worry about, she was all wrapped up with her SpongeBob. I don't understand the viewer appeal of a little yellow sponge, but whatever.

We left, knowing the quicker we got everything done, the quicker we would be back to our women.

BPOV

Jasper left, telling me that he and the guy would be back in a couple of hours.

I hadn't seen the rest of the girls around and when I asked Kellan where they were, he just pointed over his shoulder to the pool. I turned my head, and sure enough all four of them were splashing around in the shallow end. I decided I really didn't want to swim, so I stretched out on the couch between the two boys and watched cartoons with them. After a while I figured that it was too quiet and sat up.

"Hey Kellan?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatcha doin?"

"Sitting here with you, watching nicktoons."

"Oh."

"Hey Jackson?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Whatcha doin?"

"Same thing as Kellan Bella."

"Oh."

I walked into the kitchen to find something to drink, the only thing Jasper had in his refrigerator was a couple of cans of Starbucks double shot and some rockstar drinks. I grabbed one of the Doubleshots, then one of the rockstars. Before I knew it I was running circles around the living room. Jackson and Kellan were watching me like I was on crack, and the girls had evidently decided they were done swimming. Everyone was just watching me like I was some science experiment.

Charlotte was the first one to comment. "Who the fuck gave her crack?"

She looked to the two boys on the couch, who shrugged at her and commenced watching me.

SpongeBob went off and I stopped my insanity for a second to see what was next.

I started singing at the top of my lungs when it came on.

"_I know you see, somehow the world will change for me_

_And be so wonderful._

_Live life breathe air I know somehow we're gonna get there_

_And feel so wonderful"_

Jasper, Emmett, and Peter chose that exact moment to walk in. they took in everyone else's scared expression and started laughing.

Emmet was the loudest of all of them. When I saw him I tackled him to the ground.

"_Wake up the members of my natiooooooooooooooooon."_

Jasper summed it up for everyone. "What the fuck?"

He grabbed me and led me up the stairs to the bedroom. When he got the door shut I was on the bed, jumping up and down. All he could do was stand there and laugh at me. He knew what was going on. It was his fault anyways, he needed to keep his fridge stocked better.

It took a while, but finally the hyperness burned down to a dull roar, and I could function without looking like a crackhead. Jasper had just sat there and watched me.

"Are you finally done?"

"Yeah, why do you sound scared Jazzy?"

"I'm fearing for my sanity, damn you're worse than a three year old on Halloween."

"But you still love me."

"Yeah I can't deny that I do. Now get dressed, you and I are going out for a while."

"Where, so I'll know what I need to put on?"

"A pair of short and a t-shirt or tank top will be fine baby, we're not going anywhere fancy today."

"Okay, give me ten minutes."

I rushed to get dressed, didn't bother with makeup, and just brushed my hair. If I put it up in a ponytail, he would just pull it down anyways, and ran out of the bedroom. When I got almost completely down the stairs I saw him turn towards me. I leapt the last five steps and landed right in his arms where I belonged.

Jasper smiled and waved to everyone and we were out the door.

He took me out for lunch, then we headed back to my place. When I walked into the bedroom I stopped short. He had not only set up the bed, but he went and picked out the most beautiful blue and silver bedding to put on it. I turned in his arms and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you."

"You like it?"

"No, I absolutely love it!"

He carried me over to the bed where we both laid down and snuggled in together. It wasn't long before everything that happened last night caught up to us and we were falling into an exhausted sleep.

I woke up after about an hour. I rolled out of bed as silently and slowly as I could so I wouldn't wake Jasper, and headed into the closet. There was something I wanted to do, and right that moment was the time to do it.

I grabbed what I needed out of the closet, got Jasper ready for my idea, and headed to the bathroom. It wouldn't be long before he woke up.

JPOV

I woke up, because I couldn't feel Bella in my arms anymore. Come to think of it, I couldn't even move my arms anymore. I looked above me and noticed the handcuffs securing my wrists to the bedposts. I heard movement in the bathroom and turned my head toward the door. What I saw when I did made me instantly, achingly hard. Bella was stood there in a black leather corset, with the hottest pair of black panties on. I'm surprised I didn't blow it right then. She was a walking fantasy.

She walked slowly over to the bed and stood over me, just looking. My cock was straining toward her, like it knew where it was supposed to be. I couldn't help the fucking whimper that slid from my lips when she started talking.

"Jaspurr, you've been a naughty boy."

"Bella I…"

SMACK!!

She fucking smacked my ass. I moaned at the contact and looked back at her.

"That's mistress Bella to you. You will not speak until spoken to, and you will not cum until I allow it. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Good boy."

She walked around to the other side of the bed and caressed my cheek. My body tried to follow her hot little hand, but she wasn't having that.

SMACK!!

Again with the spanking. But I have to admit, it's fucking hot.

As she made her way back to the other side I saw her slide those sexy little panties off her beautiful ass. When she was bare except for her corset she climbed back on the bed facing me. Just far enough away from me that I could see how wet she was for me when she spread her legs.

She noticed me looking at her and started to slide her hands down her body to her hot center.

She stopped with her fingers hovering over that tight wet opening. As I watched she finally slid her fingers inside her.

"You may speak Jasper."

"Oh god please Mistress."

"What do you want?"

"I want to taste you."

She slid those slender fingers out of her pussy and held them to my mouth.

"Lick them clean Jasper, then you may get what you want."

After I sucked her fingers into my mouth and completely cleaned them, she slowly slid up the bed so that her core was right over my face. I could see how wet she was, and smell her arousal. I tried to lift my head enough to latch my lips onto her clit, but she moved out of the way.

"Patience love, you'll get what you want."

"She turned her little body around and lowered herself onto my face. Before too long I felt her lean forward and start playing with my cock. After a few slow strokes she leaned even farther forward and lowered her mouth onto me. I used every last ounce of my control to keep myself from thrusting up into her mouth. She paid attention to every inch of me, and what she couldn't fit into her mouth she wrapped her hot little hand around. her other hand went to work massaging my balls in tandem with her hot wet lips sliding up and down my cock. Before too long I felt her tighten and cum all over my face. I was so close I thought I would explode. And she pulled away. I heard a snap, and felt something completely constricting in the general are of my cock, when she moved away and I could lift my head enough to see, I noticed a tight leather ring around me. She had snapped a cock ring on me. She wanted to make this last, and I had no problems with that.

She raised up and straddled my hips, I could feel the head of my cock sliding along her folds as she used it to tease herself.

"You did wonderfully love, now as I said before, you are not permitted to cum until I say so."

"Yes Mistress."

"And I want no talking from you, no moaning, grunting, nothing. If you do, you will not be given any type of release."

"Yes Mistress."

With that she slid onto my waiting cock and began riding me slowly. It was agonizing. I wanted nothing more than to turn her over and fuck her as hard as I could, but there was no way I could get free to do that. This little game was sexy though, so I would let her have her fun, but I would have mine next time.

She started to speed up, impaling herself onto my cock. It was all I could do to keep any kind of sounds from coming out of my mouth. She knew this. I felt her walls tightening around me, constricting and releasing my cock. When she came down from her orgasm she turned around to face away from me and leaned back on my chest. Once she was satisfied with her position she started to raise and lower herself on me. She turned her face to me and kissed me quickly.

"You have permission to move Jasper."

At her words I started thrusting my hips, meeting hers on her down stroke. She was so close to cumming again, and I knew that she still wouldn't let me have my release. Still I kept slamming my cock deep into her pussy until she came screaming out my name. I could feel my impending orgasm, but the cock ring kept it right at the surface, not allowing it to break through.

Bella turned with her back to me, and started riding me again. This time she was riding me as hard and fast as she could. I knew even though she had just had two massive orgasms that she was close yet again. I felt her little hand come down and squeeze my balls while she slid up and down my engorged cock. With no warning she reached down and unclasped the cock ring. I let go with a roar that would have woken the dead as I felt her tight pussy milking me.

When our breathing calmed down she turned around and unlocked the handcuffs around my wrists and collapsed on my chest.

"Bella, I'm not complaining, but where the fuck did that come from." I managed to gasp out an entire sentence.

"I've just always wanted to try it."

"Next time it's my turn baby."

"Yeah good deal. God Jas that was fucking amazing. I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart. Let's get some sleep. And when we wake up we can go get dinner."

"Okay." She was yawning before she even got the word completely through her lips. I held her to me as tightly as I could and kissed the top of her head, feeling her slip off to sleep.

I followed not long after, with her wrapped in my arms.

We never woke up to eat dinner. We were exhausted, and slept right through the night.

-

-

-

A/N: yeah I know, Subsper and Domella. It just doesn't seem right, but this is my story, and I would love nothing more than to have a Subsper.

As always, your reviews are like Jasper and Emmett dancing naked in a waterfall.

Like it, hate it, let me know.

Ashley


	21. hits the fan

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I wish I did. Anything recognizable is not mine.

A/N: My internet is acting up, so until I figure out what's wrong with it, I plan on weekly updates for all my stories.

Chapter 21: Hits The Fan

JPOV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a car door shutting. I figured it was Emmett coming to check that everything was okay. Bella and I had definitely not planned to spend the night, it was just unavoidable. When I didn't hear a knock on the door I got out of bed to see what was going on. I noticed a bouquet of roses and violets on the doorstep to the main house. A deep feeling of dread followed me from Bella's door to the other.

When I picked the flowers up I saw that every one of them was dead, and the card was addressed to Bella. I picked them up and carried them into the house. I wanted to have some kind of evidence in case we had to go to the police.

I made my way back to the bedroom and laid down watching my beautiful angel sleep. She needed the rest. Hell so did I. I pulled her back into my arms and fell back to sleep holding her as tightly as I could.

It was about an hour later when I felt feather light kisses being pressed to my chest. I pulled Bella tighter to my chest and nuzzled into her hair.

"Good morning lover." Her voice was still husky from sleep.

"Morning baby." I tried to keep the worry from creeping out when I spoke, but it was damn near impossible, and Bella being as observant as she is, picked up on it.

"What's wrong Jas?"

"We had a visitor this morning, they brought something for you. I'm not afraid to admit that I'm scared Bella."

"I hate that I've dragged everyone into this. Maybe I should go back to him."

"NO, no baby. Don't say that. I love you, everyone loves you. We all just want to see you safe, and you will not go back to that psychotic bastard. Promise me that you won't even consider that."

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too. Let's get up and get this day started. I have a bad feeling about something."

"Don't worry so much Jas."

Bella got in the shower while I went to make breakfast. Once she was done I showered. While I was drying off afterwards I heard Bella scream.

I took off running back to the kitchen and saw her sitting on the floor.

"Baby what happened?"

She didn't say a word, just handed me the card. The poem written inside made my blood run cold.

_Roses are red Violets are blue_

_Sugar is sweet So are you_

_But the roses are wilting_

_The violets are dead_

_Your blond lover_

_Will be found Broken and bleeding In your bed_

I put the card back in the envelope it came from and sat down on the floor, pulling Bella into my lap.

"Shhh baby. I'm not going to say it will be okay, but I will say I'm going to do my damndest to find him and take care of him. I want him out of our lives and you safe in my arms."

"What if he manages to get to you? Jasper, he's crazy! He could seriously hurt you. He could kill you, and it would be my fault. And what if he gets to Rosalie or Emmett. He hurt Alice, he almost killed her, and he'll come after you."

"Bella, I won't rest until we get rid of him. Now I'm going to go get dressed and then we're going to go back to my house to let everyone know what's going on.

I called Emmett on my way home to let him know what to expect. He and everyone else were waiting in the living room to hear about it.

I told everyone what had happened, and as I thought, Emmett was ready to kill the bastard. He pulled me off to the side.

"We have to do something. He's going to come after her again, and I don't want anything to happen to her, she's come to mean a lot to all of us. And to threaten you, he won't get a chance to come after you. If I see his sorry ass around this island I will kill him."

"I know how you feel Em. This morning she said that maybe she should go back to him to keep everyone else safe."

He was livid. "I hope to hell you put a stop to that as soon as she started it."

"Yeah I did, she promised she wouldn't, but she's selfless. I wouldn't put it past her to do anything she can to protect us, at risk to herself."

"OVER MY GODDAMN DEAD BODY!!!!!! BELLLAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Bella came running. "What Emmett?"

"You will under no circumstances go back to him. He would kill you!"

"I won't Em. Jasper and I have already talked about this. I promise I won't do that, but I do want you all to be safe."

"You're not to leave this island either. We found you, we love you, and we're keeping you."

I slid out of the room, but not before hearing Bella start crying and run to Emmett.

I walked back out to the living room to see what everyone else was up to, and if anyone else planned to leave the house for any reason.

No one had plans, especially after what happened to Bella, but we decided to go out for lunch. Before Bella and Emmett came out of the dining room Peter walked over to me.

"Hey little bro."

"Hey Pete."

"How's she holding up, really? This can't be easy for her."

"She's a fighter Peter. She'll be okay. She has to be. God I love her Peter."

"I see that. You're happy, I haven't seen you happy since before the wicked bitch of the west pulled her little stunt."

"I know. She does make me happy. We haven't been together too long, but damn I'm in love with her."

"I love you too Jas." I hadn't even heard her walk back into the room, but when she said that I turned around and pulled her into my arms.

"Hey, can you two come into the dining room with me?" Victoria is just as damn quiet as Bella. These two could give anyone a heart attack just by walking into a room and opening their mouths. You never hear them coming.

"Sure, Bella let's go see what Vic has to say. After we get done with her we're all going out for lunch."

"Kay."

"I'm going to just come out and say this. We may have to get the police involved, but before we do, I just called James. He's a friend of mine, but he's also a private investigator. He's the one I called to help with Alice. He agreed to come down here, but he's bringing two of his employees. They can do security for us, and I figured that Bella would be more comfortable with a woman. Their names are Tanya and Kate, and all three of them will be here tomorrow afternoon."

"I appreciate this Vic, you don't know how much."

"You're my sister, I would do anything for you, and James would do anything for me. I'm hungry, let's go eat."

BPOV

We all headed out of the house to the nearest restaurant. It was quite comical. Kellan is a clown, he reminds me of Emmett. Jackson stayed right around me and Alice, it was obvious he wanted to talk to her, but he's so shy he couldn't get the nerve to do it.

We all got to the restaurant and ordered our food. As soon as the waitress walked away to put our order in Vic pulled me out of my chair to go to the ladies' room. I walked over to the mirror while she was doing what she had to do, and just stood there looking at the face staring back at me. I looked so much different than the woman that Edward had controlled for years.

A loud bang alerted me to someone else entering the bathroom. I didn't bother to turn around, until I felt a chill crawl up my spine.

Edward was standing there watching me with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Bella."

"Hello Edward. What can I help you with?"

"I came to take you back with me."

"I won't go with you. My place is here now, away from you."

Victoria was still in the stall, being as quiet as a mouse.

He grabbed me by the throat and shoved me against the wall.

"You are mine Bella, don't forget that. You're still my wife."

"No I'm not." That was all I could gasp out. That was more than enough to set him off. I saw his fist coming at my face, and the sickening crunch that told me he shattered my cheek bone. Victoria came out of the stall trying to pull him off of me, but he kept hitting me. My chest was constricting and my head was pounding from lack of oxygen. I heard three more male voices before everything faded to black.

JPOV

We were sitting there waiting for Bella and Victoria to come out of the bathroom when I got a text that made me ill.

_Edward in bathroom, has Bella, please help!!!_

I told Jackson and Peter to stay at the table with the girls. Emmett, Kellan, and I took off for the bathroom. We walked in to see the slimy bastard holding Bella to the wall by her throat. He had beaten her until she was a bloody mess. Emmett tackled him to the ground and started raining blows on him. Kellan walked over to Bella and Victoria and pulled Vic into his arms to calm her down. I made my way to Bella. She wasn't breathing. I had to yell for Emmett to help me start CPR on Bella, when he let go of Edward, the little bitch took off running. We started reviving Bella while Victoria called the paramedics, then went out to tell everyone else what had happened.

The paramedics got there after what seemed like hours. They had to physically shove me away from Bella to get her loaded into the ambulance, and as soon as she was in there I jumped in. I tossed my keys to Jackson and told them to follow us to the hospital.

When we got there, they took her immediately into x-ray. We were all told to wait in the lobby.

It seemed like hours before the doctor came back out to us.

"Is anyone in here immediate family?"

Vic stood up and walked over to the doctor. "I'm her sister, and that," she said pointing to me, "is her fiancé."

I didn't argue, I just got up and followed them to the doctor's office.

"We had to take her into emergency surgery; the bones in her cheek were shattered, as well as her nose, a few ribs, and her wrist. On top of all that, her windpipe was collapsed. We had to intubate her so she could breathe. She'll be in surgery for a while, I would suggest everyone go home, get some rest, and this couldn't have been easy on anyone. We'll call you when she goes into recovery."

I looked the doctor in the face and told him I wasn't planning on leaving Bella. And I walked back out to the waiting room. I managed to convince everyone else to go home, and settled in for a long afternoon.

The doctor came out around five to tell me that the surgery went well, and when she was moved out of recovery they would let me know. I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chin and just sat there thinking about Bella. I would do anything for her, and I wasn't lying when I said that I wouldn't rest until Edward was taken care of.

I fell asleep in the chair and woke up when Victoria sat beside me and started rubbing my back.

"You need to eat, and possibly down a whole gallon of coffee. Let's go to the cafeteria."

I followed her in a daze. The doctor came up to the two of us and told us Bella was still groggy, but she had been moved to a room. We asked him to tell her that we would be back up in less than half an hour. He agreed and walked back down the hall toward her room.

EdPOV

It was too easy to get to her; her little toy must not be too worried about me coming for her if he sent her to the bathroom alone. The satisfying crunch of bones when my fist connected with her face and ribs is something that I won't forget.

I went back to the hotel to clean up my bloodied nose, that huge fucker packs a mean punch. As soon as I was cleaned up I dressed in my scrubs and made my way to the hospital. It was all too easy to convince the nurses at the hospital that I was Bella's doctor. They really are too trusting around here.

I grabbed her chart and took the elevator to her floor. No one even looked twice at me as I made my way down the hall. I saw the wimpy blond that she was fucking curled up asleep in a chair. How pathetic can you be?

My saving grace was her slut of a sister. She walked over to wake him up, and she convinced him to go get something to eat. I watched as the doctor walked up to them to let them know Bella had been moved to a room, and they asked him to let her know they would be there in a few minutes.

When the doctor walked away I swiftly made my way into her room. I watched the panic on her face when she noticed me.

She couldn't form words because of the tube down her throat, but she never took her eyes off of me.

"Did you think I would let you go that easily? If you did, you're a hell of a lot stupider than I thought you were."

She just sat there watching my every move. The fear in her eyes was turning me on to no end.

"You really are mine; no little boy can take you from me. I won't be defied Bella."

Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. I untied my scrubs and walked over to her bed. When I got beside her I pulled them down and climbed in the bed with her. I yanked her gown up and wrapped my hand around her throat again. She wouldn't enjoy this, but I would.

I shoved my cock into her brutally hard and started slamming in and out of her. I didn't last long, but by the time I shot my load into her pussy she had managed to find her voice. She was screaming bloody murder, and I wanted her to shut up. I took out an empty syringe and filled it with air. She watched me closely as I injected the air into her IV. If it made it to her heart without being noticed, it would cause instant death. I kept my fingers crossed as I pulled my pants back on and walked from the room.

BPOV

He raped me. I kept screaming hoping someone would hear me. That air bubble in my IV was worrying me. when no one came in I untapped the IV and yanked the tube out. Blood be damned! I'm not ready to die. The doctor finally came running into my room, but I couldn't calm down enough to talk to him. I wanted Jasper. I heard footsteps running down the hall and my angel finally came into view. I stopped screaming as soon as I saw him. He ran to me and held me to his chest until I calmed down enough to rasp my story out.

"Edward."

"What about Edward Babe?"

"Here, raped me. he tried to kill me."

I was livid, I turned to the doctor. "How the fuck did he get in here? Will you please go call the police?"

The doctor turned and left the room to go make the call.

"Wait until the police get here Bella, you don't need to go through that more than necessary."

Victoria was hyperventilating, I got her to sit down but I couldn't get her to calm down. When the doctor came in to let us know the police were on their way he had to sedate her. it knocked her out, but she would have been worse off if he hadn't done it.

I sat there and held Bella to me, whispering in her ear how much I love her, and how much she means to everyone. I managed to calm her down, she was still crying, but she wasn't gasping for breath or sobbing. Seeing her broken like that broke my heart.

The officers walked into the room and she started to panic again.

"Bella, calm down baby. You need to talk to them, tell them what happened."

She didn't speak; she just nodded her head into my chest and let them start talking.

"Miss Masen, I'm Officer Kane, I need you to tell me what happened."

"They had just brought me in here; I was just about asleep when he walked in the room. He terrified me, told me I belong to him, and that he was going to take me back with him. When I told him no, he walked over here and pulled his pants off and climbed on top of me and he…he r..r…raped me." she was sobbing by the time she finished, she was trying her best to be strong, but there are times when you just need to let go. She didn't need to be strong; I can be strong for the both of us.

"What did he do next ma'am?"

"He took a syringe out of his pocket and injected air into my IV. As soon as he left I pulled it out of my arm."

"We need to do a rape kit to get as much evidence as we can. But I can assure you that we will do everything in our power to get him."

The officer left the room and the nurse came in. She tried to push me out of the room, but Bella wouldn't let me go. The nurse finally gave in and let me stay in the room with her. The whole time the nurse was collecting what she needed Bella had me in a death grip. She was acting like I would disappear if she loosened her grip on me. I wasn't planning on going anywhere.

The nurse finished everything up and left the room after restarting Bella's IV. I tried to get up and grab a chair to move next to her, but when I tried to take her arms from around my neck she started whimpering. I relaxed back onto the bed and pulled her to my chest. Victoria was passed out, and Bella finally succumbed to her exhaustion. I just sat there and held her for the remainder of the night.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Hmmm, I own nothing but a ticket to see New Moon on Saturday. Damn. That shooting star must have just been a jet.

A/N: response to the last chapter was better than I could have dreamed. Y'all knocked me up to 303 reviews, and some of you have flattered me by telling me I write a damn good psycho Edward, all I can say is thank you so very very much. If I haven't said it before, I'll say it now. I FRICKIN LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, lol, on with the show.

Chapter 22: Insert Title Here

**BPOV**

_Beep beep…beep beep…beep beep._

_I groaned, trying to turn over and cover my head to get away from that annoying noise. It was a no go though, I was hooked up to so many tubes and monitors that it was damn near impossible to turn halfway to my side, much less onto my stomach to bury my head in the pillow. I gave up and sat up. For the first time in a while I was alone in bed, I guess that it would have been impossible for Jasper to squeeze in between me and the bed rail though. I turned my head to see if anyone was in the room with me. Seeing Rose, Emmett, and Jasper there made me feel a little better. That is, until I got a good look at their faces._

_Every one of them was glaring at me. If looks could kill, I would have been dead and buried three times over._

_Rosalie and Emmett got up, and with a last stone cold glare, walked out of the room. They left me in the room alone with Jasper. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but the look he was giving me was downright scary._

"_Bella, we need to talk."_

"_O…okay. What about?"_

"_Us, this, whatever it is we're doing. You've put me and my loved ones in danger. I can't deal with that. You should pack everything up and leave. We don't want you here anymore. We want to be safe, and we just can't do that with you here."_

"_What?" Tears started falling from my eyes. There was absolutely no point in trying to stop them, they wouldn't stop._

_Edward walked into the room at that moment. _

"_Thanks man, the car is ready; I'll be taking her out now."_

"_No problem Edward. Well, Bella, it's been fun. Edward is here to take you back to where you belong. Thanks for the good time."_

_Jasper walked out, and left me alone with Edward. This had to be some kind of sick fucking joke. Jasper was supposed to love me. I sat there crying while Edward packed everything in my room. The doctor came in the room to get me unhooked. _

_As soon as he had the tubes pulled from my arms I tried to stand up, and immediately fell to the floor…_

I woke up gasping for breath, crying. Jasper was standing over me panicking. I flinched back from him, I could tell I hurt him, but I wasn't completely out of the haze from my dream yet.

I finally calmed down enough to let him wrap me in his arms to comfort me.

"Shhhh baby. It was just a dream."

"It felt so real though. You were there, and then Edward showed up. You just handed me over to him like I was nothing to you."

"Bella, I love you. It was a nightmare. After the hell you've been through, I can understand you having a nightmare. I'm not leaving you, and Edward is not going to get near you again. I can promise you that. The only way he's going to be able to get to you is if he goes through all of us. He's not that brave baby."

"He could come after you again Jasper."

"Bella, we've already come up with a plan to keep him from getting to any one of us alone. He's a chicken shit. He runs at the smallest sign of trouble. Emmett and I got in a few hits at the restaurant, as soon as Emmett let him go to help me with you, he took off running like a little bitch boy. You have nothing else to worry about. Victoria's friend James got here this morning, and he has two of the toughest females I've ever seen with him. They might not look all that bad ass, but I saw them sparring in the yard when I went home, and I wouldn't want to get in a fist fight with them."

"Kate and Tanya?"

"I think so, a tall blonde, and a short red head?"

"Yeah that's Kate and Tanya. You're right, best not to tangle with those two. Kate could have you flat on your back before you can blink. Tanya is just as bad, but she's damn wicked with a blade. Working together, those two could have you out cold and castrated in a flash."

It was almost funny to watch Jasper cover his nether regions. Methinks the boy is a bit scared.

I finally lost the battle and yawned. He, of course, noticed.

"Lay back down baby. Try to get some rest, and when you wake up I'll go get you something to eat."

"Okay. Love you Jas."

"Love you too."

He leaned down and kissed me, before he could pull all the way back from me, I was already drifting off.

Two days! Two fucking days I spent laid up in a bed, attached to god knows how many incessantly beeping machines. I was never so happy to see a doctor as I was the minute he came in armed with his clipboard, unhooking me from all the damn monitors and IV pumps. And then he popped my happy bubble.

"You're ready to go, but I set you up an appointment with a therapist to discuss what has happened to you."

"I don't need a therapist, unless they can give me papers that certify me as crazy, so when I hunt my bastard of an ex husband down, I can kill him with no consequence. Will they do that for me?"

"I highly doubt that Miss Mas…"

"It's Swan, thank you very much!"

"Sorry, Miss Swan. But I don't think you'll be getting your crazy papers quite yet. However, if you were to come across him and dispose of him, I think I could help you hide the body so no one would find it."

Ooooh I like him.

"I may have to take you up on that offer. But only if Jasper and Emmett haven't already done it for me. Speaking of tall, blond, and hunky, where is Jasper?"

"Right here. I had to get everything ready for you to leave. The car is at the entrance, now all we have to do is get you dressed and out the door."

"No offense doc, but let's hurry up and blow this popsicle stand. Now give me my clothes."

He handed me a bag, and turned to leave the room.

"Where oh where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going outside to give you time to get dressed. From the look Alice gave me when she handed me that bag, I don't want to be here when you pull whatever it is she picked out, out of it."

I groaned. Alice was a fashionable little hooker, but sometimes the things she wanted other people to wear bordered on obscene.

"Alright, you're such a wuss Jas. It can't be that bad."

I was pulling the clothes out of the bag as I said it.

"I retract that last statement. What the hell was she thinking? I'm leaving a hospital, not going out to some goddamn club!"

What she had seen fit to send me was little more than a skirt, that was actually kind of cute, even if it was only about three inches long. The top was the biggest problem. Skin tight, short, strapless, and damn near see through. Yeah, I could see me wearing that. Jasper just looked at it and shook his head.

"Get dressed. the pixie isn't at the house, but as long as you clean up the mess, you can kill her in the pool house."

"Thanks for the offer, but I have another way of getting her back. Has she made a move on Jackson yet?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"She's embarrassing me; I fully intend to embarrass the hell out of her."

I finished pulling on the shirt and looked at Jasper. He was doing his damndest to try to hide the amount of lust showing in his eyes, but it wasn't working. I snapped my fingers in his face to get his attention and told him I was ready to leave. He pulled his shirt off and handed it to me.

"Please for the love of my sanity wear that. Please."

I choked back a laugh and slid his shirt on over my clothes. His shirt hung to my knees, which is more than I can say for the little bandana Alice was calling a skirt.

Jasper took my hand and led me out of the room. It was still a little painful to try to walk; when he noticed me wincing with every step I took he swept me up into his arms and carried me the rest of the way out of the hospital. We made it back to the house, the house that was suspiciously empty of life.

"Where is everyone?"

"We all thought it best if you had a day or so to recoup before everyone was hovering over you."

"Good idea."

He took me upstairs and got me out of those godforsaken clothes, and into a pair of pajamas. Once I was situated in the bed, it was all I could do to keep my eyes open. Jasper laid down beside me, and we both drifted off into oblivion.

I awoke a few hours later, alone. I didn't want to bother Jasper, so I made my way to the bathroom on my own, did what I had to do, and went back to bed. I slept off and on for the rest of the day. I do remember waking up to see Jasper sitting beside me on the bed. But I was out again quick. Damn pain meds will do that to you.

I finally woke up and stayed awake around six. I could hear Jasper moving around downstairs, but I wanted some time to think. I replayed the dream I had been having for the last few nights. What if Jas, Em, and Rose decided I was too much of a danger to them? What if Edward came back? What if he hurt them? The only thoughts running through my mind were of keeping everyone safe, and I knew that I would do whatever I had to do to make that happen.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there thinking when I heard the bedroom door open. Jasper walked in carrying a tray of food for the two of us. He sat down and we ate quietly. He kept sneaking side glances at me, he knew something was wrong.

"What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours baby?"

"Nothing Jas. Just thinking."

"No, something is wrong. What is it?"

"I'm just worried about everyone. This is all so crazy. I never thought this shit would happen."

I started crying, "I'm so scared Jas."

"Baby, I have told you there is absolutely nothing to be afraid of. We're not going to let anything happen to you."

"But what if something happens to you?"

"Em and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. And it's not just the two of us. Jackson, Kellan, and Peter would do anything for you too. You will be safe. And nothing will hurt any of us either. Calm down, and don't worry so much."

"I can't help it, but I'll try. I just don't want anything to happen to you guys. But I'll try to be less stressed about it."

He cleared the tray from the bed, and sat it on the table beside the door.

"I hate to bring this up, but do you want to talk about anything that happened? I heard you tell the doctor you didn't want to see a therapist, but you can talk to me if you need to. I want to be here for you Bella. I love you."

"I don't want to talk about it right now, but if I change my mind I'll let you know."

"Good deal. I brought up a movie for us to watch, unless you want to get out of bed. If you do I can carry you downstairs."

"No, I'm good right here."

He started the movie and I curled into his side. It wasn't long before I felt myself starting to drift off. The last thing I remember was his whispered I love you, and a kiss to the top of my head.


	23. a sense of normalcy

Disclaimer: I still don't own it, if I did, I would be lounging around on a beach somewhere watching Jasper and Emmett frolic in the waves naked.

A/N: I am soooooo sorry about the lack of updates. I've been so busy lately that it just sort of slipped my mind. I was going through my bag tonight and found my pretty pink tinkerbell notebook and realized I hadn't finished this chapter yet. *Ducks* feel free to throw things at me for taking forever.

Chapter 23: A Sense of Normalcy

BPOV

Jasper woke me up with breakfast. Who could sleep through the smell of coffee, homemade waffles, and strawberries? Dear god, I mean come on. That's enough to wake someone who's been in a coma for months.

When I finished eating Jasper helped me get dressed. I guess dressed isn't the word; he helped me into a bathing suit and led me down to the pool deck. He informed me that we were going to spend a relaxing day outdoors, lazing by the pool. What could be better than that?

When he settled me into a chair I asked him "is everyone coming back today?"

"I think so, why?"

"Go upstairs and get me the black bag I put in your closet the other day."

He gave me a weird look, but he did it anyway.

When he returned with the little black bag I told him to settle down with me, just to be close to me. I didn't want him too far away. With me almost out of commission, I was afraid fuckward might come and try to finish me off. I had no doubt that he knew I was staying with Jasper instead of at the cottage.

Everyone finally showed up around lunch time, and Jasper took off to start the grill. Peter and Kellan took this time to come over and sit with me.

"Hey Bella, how's my future sister in law?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Peter?"

Kellan explained for him, he was laughing at the expression on my face, and couldn't do much more than snort and squeak.

"When you were in surgery the doctor came out to talk to your family, your sister politely informed the doctor that Jasper is your fiancé."

"Ummmm, where was I when he proposed?"

Peter managed to finally choke some kind of garbled response out. At my look, he calmed down.

"The look on your face when you asked that question is the same look that Jazz had on his face. He looked like a deer in fucking flood lights, screw the headlights."

I couldn't help it, I started laughing too. The squeaks were a little more fitting coming from me, considering I'm a chick.

"Hey Kellan, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, whatcha need?"

"I know you want my sister, and I'm willing to help set you up. I need you to convince Jackson to talk to Alice, or vice versa sometime soon. Like today soon."

"I can do that. May I ask why?"

"Yeah, demon pixie bitch embarrassed me yesterday, I want revenge. It's simple as that."

"No problem. You're a damn cool chick Bells."

"Thanks. Now get to work."

"Yes ma'am."

He took off to talk to Jackson, and Peter stole his seat.

"What's up Petey?"

"Not a whole hell of a lot Bells, I just wanted to chat with you for a while."

Charlotte walked over to us, "You should tell her embarrassing stories about Jasper."

"Ooooooooh please? Pwetty Pwease with whipped cream and chocolate covered cherries on top."

"Alright. What should I tell Char?"

"I don't know, how about the one when he got locked out of the house."

"Good one. Right after his eighteenth birthday, I needed to talk to him about something, get his opinion really. I couldn't get him to wake up, evidently he had gotten completely trashed at a party the night before, so I went back outside and used me cell to call his line of the house phone. When he didn't answer, the machine did. I pretended to panic, and told him his car was smashed all to hell in the driveway. He didn't bother to put on any clothes, and the fucker sleeps naked nine times out of ten, or he used to. He ran out the door, naked as the day he was born. He didn't realize the burglar alarm was still set, when the siren starts you have thirty seconds to disarm it or the cops show up. We both tried to get into the house, and realized at the same time that we had both left our keys hanging on the hooks right inside the door. Jazz tried to get in through the window, but he got stuck. His ass was just shining. The cops pulled up, and one of them was the father of a friend of ours. He was too busy laughing to call in that it was a false alarm, and another car showed up. By the time it was over, there were like ten officers there, our dad had been called, and we were all standing around laughing at the fact that Jasper was still hanging out of the window. It was priceless!"

I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe when the man in question walked over to us. I calmed down enough to look at his face, only to break down in hysterics once again.

"What is so funny Bella?"

"You…ass…window…naked…police…locked out…" I managed to choke out between bouts of laughter.

He just stared at me like I had a few screws loose, which maybe I do. I won't lie, I've been caught bare assed by the cops before, but damn. All I can say is at least I'm not the only one.

"Peter you stupid fuck! Why did you tell her that story?"

"Cause she needed to know brother dearest."

"Yeah, well maybe I should tell her about the time you got caught fucking a pie, wearing a tube sock, just because you saw it in a movie."

I stopped laughing. "Peter, did you try to recreate two scenes of American Pie at one time?"

He didn't even look at me, his face was bright red, and Charlotte was laughing. She must not have ever heard this story.

"Yes darlin' he did. Numbnuts here was all up on a cherry pie my mom had made to take to dinner at her co-worker's house. Mom walked in, dad followed, Maria and I weren't far behind. And to make it worse, he was blaring some old school New Kids on the Block."

I started laughing again. Charlotte was damn near hyperventilating in my lap. Peter just stood up and walked away with what little pride he could salvage.

Jasper leaned down and kissed Charlotte on top of her head before picking her up and sitting her in another chair and taking her seat on mine.

"At least he didn't superglue his hand to his dick."

Peter heard me and responded, "No Bells, that was Jasper. Ask him about it."

I just looked at Jasper. I couldn't say anything.

"Yeah, well, I better get back to the grill."

He kissed me, quickly, and took off running.

It was at this point I noticed a pixie and a hottie talking on the other side of the pool. I grabbed Alice's purse that was beside my chair and planted a little remote controlled device in it. At the same time I pulled her cell out of it and hid it under my towel.

"HEY ALICE, YOUR PHONE IS VIBRATING!!!"

She walked over to the chair and rooted around in her purse trying to find her phone. When she couldn't find it she started taking things out of her purse. I hit the button on the remote and set her purse vibrating again.

"I can't find it."

She dumped her purse out, and out fell a cute little pink butterfly with a harness attached to it. I started it vibrating again; Jackson was helping her look for her phone and picked up the toy.

"What's th…?"

Jackson dropped it and stood up, and told Alice he didn't think it was her phone, but her vibrator. Everyone standing around just stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. Her face rivaled the red of the ripest strawberry.

"That's what you get for dressing me the way you did when I came home. Now can I have my toy back?"

"You win this round hooker, but watch your back." With that she smiled at me, gave me my butterfly back and walked away, pulling a shocked Jackson behind her.

Jasper was just looking at me. I'm sure he was wondering if we would ever put the toy to use in the bedroom, I winked at him. He had to adjust himself while he walked away.

We all ate lunch, and sort of disbanded for a little while. I don't know what everyone else was doing, all I know is that Jasper and I disappeared to the bedroom for some alone time.

JPOV

I carried Bella up the stairs and sat her down on the bed. I knew she was too injured to do much more than just a little making out, but I would take what I could get.

I pushed her back so she was laying on the pillows and crawled up until I was hovering over her. She looked at me with those bedroom eyes, and I was lost. I attacked her mouth, both of our tongues were fighting for dominance, I finally won. I pulled away from her to untie her bathing suit top and strip it from her body. While I was doing that she was working on the knot in my board shorts. When I got the top off her, I slid my hand down and untied the sided of her bottom. I love string bikinis, such easy fucking access.

She stopped me and told me to grab her overnight bag for her, which I did. Then I was back on top of her. I licked my way down to her breasts and started sucking on one of her nipples. She was moaning and squirming around on the bed. When I had one nipple as hard as I could get it I switched to the other side. I had one hand holding myself up off of her; the other hand slid down her stomach and came to rest on her mound. I dipped my middle finger in just enough to tease her clit and pulled away.

"Don't fucking tease Jas. I need you."

"You have me baby, I just don't want to hurt you."

"You aren't going to hurt me, I'm not going to break."

"Okay baby."

I licked and kissed my way down her body until my mouth met my hand. I dipped my fingers lower and started to thrust two of them inside her, while I attacked her clit with my tongue. I brought her to the edge of release and stopped.

"Baby, were you planning on telling me about your little pink winged friend?"

"Yes, along with a couple others I own. What the hell did I say about teasing?"

"Not to, but I'm curious, what other kinds of friends do you own Bella?"

"If you want to find out, look in the bag, but first attach lips tongue and teeth here."

She started to finger her own pussy. I sat back and watched, because that shit is just fucking hot. I grabbed her bag and rummaged around in it until I found what she was talking about. She had not one, but two vibrators in there, along with lube and condoms. I pulled out a slim one, the lube, and a condom. I wasn't sure how she would feel about what I wanted to do to her, but I was about to find out.

I stopped her hand and pulled her fingers from inside her, licking them clean, and positioned myself back between her beautiful legs. She tangled her hands in my hair and I started slowly licking her. I grabbed the bottle of lube and put some on my fingers. I spread her legs a little wider and slid my finger towards her other entrance, waiting for her to tell me yes or no. I looked up at her and she gave me a small nod of assent. I slipped one finger into her tight ass and started moving it slowly in and out. Her moans increased in volume, so I slid another finger in. I kept doing that until I had her on the brink of orgasm again and I withdrew my fingers. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but started moaning again when she felt the tip of the small vibrator pushing at her. I kept my mouth attached to her clit while I slid it inside her. Once I had it all the way in I turned it on its lowest setting and thrust my fingers inside her dripping pussy.

"Oh God please Jasper. I'm gonna…Unnnnnnnnnn!"

She let go and I licked up everything she gave me. I started to turn off the vibrator, but her little hand reached down and stopped me.

"Baby, lay down. I want to be on top."

I did as she said and watched as she crawled over my lap facing away and slid down on my rock hard cock. I wasn't going to last, and she knew it. She sat there, with me buried deep for a moment before she started riding me slowly. I could feel the vibrations coming from inside her ass, and that didn't help with my stamina at all. She sat down on me with my cock buried balls deep inside her and started rocking back and forth, driving me and the vibrator just a bit deeper. A couple of minutes like that and I felt her walls clenching me as she came again, driving me to cum so hard I almost lost consciousness. She collapsed backwards on me. It took us both a moment to gather enough strength to move. She rolled off of me, and reached around her to pull her toy from her ass. She got up and walked to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, and grab a washcloth to clean us up with. We didn't even make it under the covers, we passed out in each others' arms.

We woke about two hours later, got dressed, and made our way downstairs. Emmett and Peter were standing there with Cheshire cat grins.

It was Emmett to speak first. "Damn, my new little sis is a screamer."

Bella blushed and walked to the couch to sit down. I didn't even say a word. All I could think of was how much I love my girl, and damn if I wasn't wondering about all of the kinky shit I could do with her.

-

-

-

-

A/N: yeah, this chapter has a huge frickin lemon in it. But hey, who doesn't love a little kinkella?


	24. what goes aroundcomes back around

A/N: I received a review on the last chapter that said the reviewer was going to abstain from my story because I didn't come straight out and warn about the rape of Bella. In all honesty, I was winging that chapter. The rape wasn't even in my notes. I just put it in there to build up the drama. But anyway. On with this.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know it isn't enough, but I finally got back into the work force after being laid off for over a year and real life has been killing me. I had to convince my boss that me bringing my laptop to work so I could get online would not distract me from my ever present customer service skills. But I also had to point out to her that in an eight hour shift, unless there's a race or the bar across the parking lot is open that it's a slow eight hours with nothing to do after the work is done. She finally agreed.

Oh yeah, and you can follow me on twitter. www . twitter . com / ashkalaylay . that way if I don't update again soon then someone can attack me with tweets and tell me to get on the ball.

Chapter 24: What Goes Around … Comes Around

JPOV

After Emmett embarrassed the hell out of Bella we all sat around the living room talking, telling jokes, and basically just having fun. Peter, Kellan, and Jackson were discussing the game that was muted on the television. Alice, Victoria, Rose, and Charlotte were all convening around the coffee table with some kind of fashion magazine open in front of them.

Bella and I were just sitting on the couch holding each other. The circumstances that brought us all together weren't the greatest, but there was no denying that it brought all of us together.

BPOV

Jasper and I were sitting wrapped around each other, when I got this sudden urge to get up and move. I knew almost immediately that it was the pain meds. Either they knock me out and make me a zombie, or they wire me up and make me want to jump and dance and yeah…

I was feeling pretty good, the pain in my ribs had gone to a barely there dull ache, and everything else felt fine as well. So I did the only thing I could think of to do. I got up and turned on some music.

Emmett grabbed me and started dancing me around the living room, much to the amusement of the rest of the people in the house. My sister grabbed Kellan's hand and made him dance with her. It wasn't long before everyone had partnered off and started dancing. I laughed when I saw Jasper dip Rosalie so low he almost dropped her.

After we all got tired of dancing it was time for the alcoholics in the room to play drinking games. I settled into the couch and got comfortable. Lord only knows what these retards are going to come up with.

"Ok people quiet down." Peter was standing on a chair so people would pay attention to him. Like that would help.

"Whaddayawant?" Emmett, so very eloquent, as always.

"We are going to play the Jerry Springer drinking game. Here's how it goes…"

And he proceeded to tell everyone the rules of this convoluted game. Boy was I glad I got to sit this one out. No one wants to see me under the influence of alcohol and pain pills.

An hour later and everyone was either passed out, or so shit faced drunk that they couldn't even slur their words. Poor Jasper tried to stand up and come over to me. I almost felt sorry for him when he went down like a well paid hooker. I said almost. As it were, I was hanging off the couch laughing so hard tears were pouring down my face and I couldn't catch my breath. I grabbed the camera off the side table and started shooting picture after picture.

I think my favorite shot was the one of Emmett passed out with his hand on Peter's ass, moaning about Rose's tits in his drunken sleep. Perfect. That one is getting framed.

I decided I would watch a movie, and found the remote being held to Rosalie's chest like it was a lifeline. These people are seriously strange. I settled down, and barely made it through the opening credits of S. Darko before I was passed out.

I woke to the smell of breakfast being cooked, and wondered which of those fuckers didn't have a hangover and could be up. A quick glance at the floor around me told me that every single one of them was awake.

"Hey fuckers!" I yelled. I heard every last one of them groan, and then I was assaulted by a massive ass in my face.

"Emmett, unless you want me to reach between your legs and yank really really hard, you'll move your big hairy ugly ass out of my face. NOW!"

"Sorry Bellaaaaaaaaaaalalalala."

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was well past noon. No wonder the drunks were up and about. I walked into the kitchen and all I saw was mass chaos.

There were egg shells all over the counters, grease popping everywhere, and pancake batter that was actually honest to god rising over the top of the bowl it was mixed in. I walked over and shoved Jasper out of the way and took over. In no time I was sliding loaded plates in front of everyone.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked.

I noticed Vick give the boys in the room a strange look and decided to ignore it. I didn't want to know. In fact the less I know about what they have planned for the day the better.

JPOV

Victoria had woken Emmett and me up around nine to tell us she knew where the douche bag Edward was staying. Turns out he was in the same suite that he and Bella shared when they came down here. I know what I wanted to do, and all it took was one look at Em to know he was thinking the same thing.

After the breakfast from hell, which Bella just managed to save, Em, Peter and I went out on the pool deck to discuss our game plan. We figured we might as well go rough him up a bit, make sure he couldn't stand on his own two feet, and then call Officer Kane.

We made our way to the hotel and somehow convince the desk clerk to give us a key to Edward's room, claiming that we were friends of his and wanted to surprise him.

Upon walking into the room, it didn't seem like anyone was there, but when we walked farther in we saw him. He had one of the local girls pinned to the wall, having his way with her.

I walked right over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Finally get tired of Bella?"

"Fuck you, you goddamned rapist." I let fly. He dropped the girl that was in his arms.

Peter walked over to her and helped her up. It was when Peter got my attention that I finally noticed the tears running down her face.

I started punching the jackass anywhere I could reach. By the time I was done, his face looked like it had been put through a meat grinder. I kicked him a couple of times to make sure he couldn't move, and whipped out my cell phone.

"_Detective Kane."_

"Officer Kane, this is Jasper Whitlock, my girlfriend was the one that was raped in the hospital."

"_Yeah, I remember. What I can I do for you?"_

"We found Edward Masen, and he can't really move much. Now would be a good time to come get him." The asshole was starting to move, so I kicked him as hard as I could one more time.

"_We're on our way. Please tell me he's at least alive?"_

"Yep, I wouldn't let him off that easy. He's waiting here on the floor for you."

"_Alright, can you do me a favor, and stay right there."_

"Can do."

It wasn't even five minutes before him and his guys were pouring into the room and escorting Edward out in handcuffs.


End file.
